Behind the Wall
by The Island Writer
Summary: Michaela finds herself trapped in a loveless, violent, marriage until one night she decides to take her life in her own hands. Will she finally be free and find happiness or will she be sucked back into her nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla and Ashley's Fan Fiction Challenge**

**June 1st 2007**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters they belong to Beth Sullivan and all the other TV channels that employ them. I also do not own the quotes taken from the feature film, _Sleeping with the Enemy, _which belong to Ronald Bass.

**Chapter One**

"Michaela!" his voice resonated deeply through the large foyer. "Michaela, where are you?" Looking back outside he shook his umbrella to get rid of the excess water that still clung to it. Giving it a few good shakes he turned back into the house, shut the door, set the alarm, and threw the umbrella into the stand. "Michaela!"

Quickly she stepped into the foyer placing the phone down on the table. Reaching up she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Where have you been? I expected you home hours ago."

"Who were you talking to?" he asked picking up the phone looking through the recent calls.

"My mother," her eyes lit up for a moment. "Maureen's having a baby! Isn't that wonderful? She and Robert have been trying for another for so long. I'm so happy for them. I'll have to call her tonight."

"Is dinner ready?" He briskly walked passed her making his way into the dining room. "I've had a long day and I'm hungry."

"Umm… almost, I got a little distracted when my mother called. But it's almost finished."

Sighing loudly he picked up the paper that was neatly planted next to his plate. "Is it so much to ask to have dinner ready when I get home?"

"No, it isn't I just got-"

"Yes, I know, you got distracted," he mocked her.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Looking down she hoped he would grant her one reprieve. "It won't happen again. I promise." Placing her hand on his shoulder she rubbed it a little. As much as it sickened her she knew when she showed affection he was less apt to become destructive.

Looking at the table Jack frowned. "Is everything as it should be?" he questioned.

Michaela followed his gaze and noticed his fork was on the right. "I don't know why I forgot." She picked up his fork moving it to the left side of his plate and putting his napkin on the right.

"Well, we all forget things. That's what reminding is for."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Taking her hand he pulled her into his lap. Looking into her eyes he kissed her hard and possessively on the mouth. Pushing back her hair he began to place wet lingering kisses to her neck. She could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath and she tried to hold her own.

"I love you so much," Jack breathed in the scent of her perfume. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." His hand began to roam and Michaela squirmed under his touch.

She placed her hand to his cheek. "I don't want dinner to burn. We'll finish this later." She smiled knowing she had no intention of doing so. Getting on her feet she felt him give her a slight tap on her bottom causing her to shudder.

Rounding the table Michaela made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the pot holders that were lying on top of the stove. Opening the oven she took out her dish and set it upon the stove. Taking the matches out of the cupboard she opened another drawer and pulled out two crystal candelabras. Walking into the dining room she set them on the table inserted two pearl white candles and lit them.

Jack set his paper down on the chair next to his own. He watched as his wife set the dishes down upon the table. "Chicken Puttanesca?" his jaw clenched.

"It's…it's your favorite."

"Rice Pilaf, Green Beans and Roasted Shallots."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" his voice rose. "Did we not just have this same dinner last week?"

"But I though you'd-"

"Damn it, Michaela, I feel like I'm in some tacky side street restaurant that only has two dishes on the menu! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You liked it so much last time I didn't think you mind having it again."

"Didn't mind?" he laughed. "You didn't think I'd mind." Rising from his chair he walked behind Michaela and whispered in her ear. "If you'd didn't think I'd mind, you're stupid!" He slammed his fist on the table and with one swoop he dragged his hand across the oak finish sending everything crashing to the ground.

Jumping back Michaela held onto the edges of the table scared at what he might do. Every outburst was different, but they all ended the same.

Grabbing her forcefully by the arm he pulled her to the ground. "Pick up this mess!" he hissed.

"Let go of my arm," she pulled.

Grabbing onto her arm even tighter he knelt eye level with her. "When I come back from eating a real dinner, this all better be cleaned." Taking his right hand he gripped Michaela around her neck. "You don't want to know what will happen if you don't." With that he pushed her back, her head almost hitting the floor.

Biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from crying she began the menial task of picking up the food and shattered glass.

Jack glared at her from the door. "Don't cut yourself; I don't want blood on the floor.

**Chapter Two**

Snuggling into bed Michaela glanced at the clock and it flashed nine o'clock. Picking up her phone she dialed her sisters' number. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mama," Michaela smiled.

"Who told you," Maureen laughed.

"Who do you think?"

"Mother…" Maureen sighed.

"Oh Maureen, I'm so happy for you and Robert." I know how much you both wanted this."

"We did," Maureen broke into a wide grin. "We though for sure Ethan would be our last. You should have seen Robert today. Michaela, he swears it's going to be a girl. And you know that darling little boutique on State Street? Jack and Jill? Well he just about bought out the entire store!"

Giggling Michaela imagined Robert buying bonnets and bibs. "He's so good with Ethan. I'm sure if you have a girl, she'll have her daddy wrapped around her little finger!"

"I'll bet!" Maureen giggled. But, what about you Michaela?" she asked.

"What about me?" Michaela knew what she meant.

"When are you and Jack going to have kids? It's been four years now."

"You know how Jack feels about children."

"Still? He hasn't gotten over that yet?"

"He doesn't want them, Maureen," Michaela pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But what about you? I know you want them. You used to talk about it all the time. Michaela, you'd be a fantastic mother."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Stop being so modest. You have that motherly instinct. I've seen you with little Ethan before. He adores you. If you'd just give up a little time at the hospital I'm sure it would wear on you. Besides doesn't Jack care how you feel? Have you told him you would like children?" Maureen pressed the side of the phone to her cheek picking up a magazine from her bedside table. "Surely he would do that for you."

The familiar stinging of tears came to Michaela's eyes when she heard Maureen mention the hospital. And thinking of never having children was one of the few things that would actually make her cry.

"Michaela? Michaela are you alright? What is it?"

"I'm fine," Michaela brushed away her tears. "It's just late. I had a long day."

"Michaela is everything alright with you and Jack? You hardly ever call anymore, and you cancelled your trip last spring to the cabin. Michaela I know that Jack has a strong…personality."

Hearing the front door unlock Michaela quickly turned off the lamp. "Maureen I have to go. I'll call you in the morning all right?"

"Michaela? What? Michaela are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I have to go. Bye."

Putting the phone on the receiver Michaela got back under the covers and closed her eyes. She heard Jack in the foyer fumbling with his shoes. Knowing he was probably drunk she prayed that he would just fall into bed and go to sleep.

Stumbling into the room Michaela could make out Jack removing his shirt and throwing it on top of the empty chair by the window. She heard him unbuckle his pants and also throw them aside. He slithered into bed beside her and soon felt his rough hand working his way up her leg. "M-michaela…" he whispered into her ear trying to turn her over. "Are you asleep?"

Keeping her eyes closed she feigned sleep when she felt Jack unbuttoning her pajama top and fondling her breast. Wincing she held her breath.

"I know you're awake. I saw the light on when I drove up."

"Jack I'm too tired for this," she moved his hand from under her shirt.

"Honey, I'm sorry about earlier. It won't happen again. Let me make it up to you," he kissed her neck.

Sickness started to fester in her stomach. It was always like this. Tonight was nothing compared to the fights they've been in the past. He would always come home and apologize for his earlier actions then act like nothing ever happened and have his way with her.

"No, Jack."

"Come on," he clawed at the drawstring of her pants, trying to bring them down. "And don't even try and tell me it's that time of the month again."

"Jack I'm tried, let's go to sleep. You have to get up for work in the morning." She continued to put him off holding her pants to her waist.

Crawling on top of her he began to kiss her neck, working his hands up her shirt once more. "Come on Michaela. Remember how good we were together? You told me it felt so good."

Remembering when they were first married Michaela couldn't think of anything more than being with her husband. He was a wonderful man, caring, gentle, and always tended to her needs and wants first. But after a couple of months something changed within him. He grew angry, his whole personality changed. Never would she forget the first time he hit her. It was over something as small as dropping a vase they had gotten for their wedding. He pounced on her like a caged animal. Soon after that nothing was ever the same.

"Jack," she touched his arm.

"Umm..." he nestled her ear.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it'd be if Maureen's child had someone its own age to play with. Ethan is going to be a good seven years older than the baby. And Marjorie's children are already four and five."

"So?" he said between kisses to her neck. "Not our problem."

"Well I was thinking," she rubbed her leg against his. "How wonderful it would be if he had another child his own age to play with."

Jack began to respond to Michaela's overtures. "Perhaps they'll have twins." Pulling her pajama top over her head Jack's hands immediately found their way to Michaela's breasts, his mouth soon following.

Squeezing her eyes shut Michaela let out an impatient moan. She didn't know if it was because she was tired or because of Maureen's good news but she started to cry. Not just tears that fell from her eyes, but tears that started in her heart and worked their way out. She remembered back to when she stopped taking birth control and Jack found out. That was the first time he ever struck her on the face. He said that he was sorry about a million times but everyday after that he watched her take her pill every morning before he went to work.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Jack looked up sighing because his mood was broken.

"Why can't we have a baby, Jack?"

"A baby! Damn it, Michaela, not this again."

"But Jack," Michaela reached for him. "When we were first engaged you said you wanted them. What changed your mind?"

Rolling back on her he continued to kiss her neck. "I just changed my mind. I don't want to share you."

"Is that why you don't let me go to the hospital anymore?" she snorted.

"That's it," he was disgusted. Get out!"

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my bed!" He screamed and pushed her till she fell to a pile on the floor.

Landing on her arm Michaela let out a gasp of pain. She hit her elbow on the night stand, and a stinging sensation coursed through her body. She sat there for a moment till she collected herself and stood. She grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head then reached for her pillow and a blanket and walked out of the room.

"Shut the door on your way out," Jack said as he rolled over and fell asleep.

Walking into the cold living room Michaela curled up on the couch and let her tears fall. How in the world had she ended up in this marriage? How had she last for four years? Four years without seeing her parents daily, four years without being happy. Four years not being a doctor. "Oh father you'd be so disappointed. I've lied to you for so long. I'm so sorry, dad. God, I'm so sorry!" Pulling the blanket tightly around her, Michaela turned to her side and a flash of light caught the corner of her eye. Brushing the tears away she looked out the open window. Sitting up a little she noticed a man in the house next to hers. The house had been for sale for quite some time now and finally sold just a week ago. This was the first time she noticed anyone in the house.

Suddenly a man with no shirt on emerged from the hallway carrying a large picture with both hands. Setting it down on the couch he began to hammer a nail in the wall. Michaela watched in interest. He seemed to be very handy with his tools and set the frame on the wall. After taking out his level and making sure it was straight he picked up his hammer again and began to put another nail in the wall. A woman carrying a child walked into the room. The little girl couldn't have been more than three years old and wearing her pajama's. Reaching up the little girl kissed the man on the cheek and he gave her a hug.

Sighing Michaela turned from the window and buried herself deeper into the couch. Praying for sleep to claim her, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Slowly opening her eyes Michaela's eyes focused on the sconce that was nailed to the wall, noticing that it was slightly cock-eyed she closed her eyes again trying to remember why she was lying on the couch. Suddenly her memories of last night came flooding back to her. Turning to look at the grandfather clock she noticed that it was ten to eight. Jack was up and already out of the house an hour ago.

Pushing the blanket off of her she lifted from the couch. Stretching her back she rubbed her neck feeling the pain of sleeping in such a cramped space. Making her way into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a fresh bowl of strawberries and Granola. Sitting at the table she started to read the paper and an article in the lower left hand corner caught her eye. It was an editorial on a new medical breakthrough founded at Boston Memorial by Doctor William Burke. "William," Michaela smiled. "Good for you." Scanning the article Michaela remembered her time at the hospital with both William and her father. "What a threesome we made," she smiled. Closing the paper she glanced at the clock and remembered she needed to stop at the grocery store, pick up Jack's dry cleaning and run to Home Depot.

Walking up the stairs and into her bedroom she quickly started the shower and stripped her clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she turned to the side looking at the two large bruises on her upper left thigh and lower arm. Jack had grabbed her about a week ago throwing her into the wall after she forgot to call in an order to the catering service for a dinner party they were having the next night. She had another bruise just under her rib cage, it had been there for some time. Shivering at the memory Michaela turned from the mirror and walked into the shower.

Letting the water splash down on her face Michaela took her loofah and began to lather her body wash upon herself. She watched as the suds made a soapy path down her thigh and land on the tiled floor. Washing her stomach she rubbed her abdomen trying the smother her feelings of possibility having a child. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't know how many more cold nights she could cry herself to sleep.

Applying the shampoo on top of her head, Michaela began to gently massage her scalp. Her mind turned to Maureen and Robert and how they had tried so hard to have another baby. Robert had been so kind and patient during the entire ordeal, often taking her away on special getaways to forget her problems. Feeling hot tears sting the backs of her eyes Michaela took a deep breath quickly rinsed her hair and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and walked into her closet. Opting for a light pink sun dress she laid it out on her bed. Walking past her window she noticed the same man from last night outside cutting the lawn. His wife was weeding along with her daughter. They looked like such a nice, happy family. She was excited to have another woman next door that she could talk to. Admiring the family for a moment she sat at her vanity and started to apply her make up.

* * *

Slowing her car, Michaela drove into her driveway and cut the engine. Grabbing her packages from the passenger seat she opened the door and stepped out.

"Nice day."

"Oh my goodness," Michaela dropped her bags to the ground bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "You…you."

"Sorry," he laughed bending over to pick up her belongings. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," she laughed waving her hand. "I just didn't expect anyone to be here."

"I'm Daniel," he handed her, her bags. "Just moved in next door."

"Hello," Michaela extended her hand. "I'm Michaela Taylor. It's nice to finally meet you, and to have neighbors! That house has been vacant for so long now."

"Yes, my wife and I are very happy with it. It's exactly what we've been looking for."

"That's wonderful," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll have to introduce you to my wife. She'll be happy to have some friends in the neighborhood. And my daughter, do you have any kids?"

"Oh, no, no it's just my husband Jack and myself."

"Ah," Daniel smiled. "Well Michaela what do you have in here?" Daniel handed her another bag. "It's heavy!"

"Oh! Oh," she laughed. "A wrench, the pipes under the kitchen sink are leaking and my husband has been too busy to fix them so it looks like I'm going to have to try to tackle it myself."

"Daniel!" A distant voice was heard. "Daniel are you over here?"

"Abby, I'm over here," Daniel waved.

Watching the women Michaela saw the night before walking onto her lawn she smiled. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Abby," Daniel put his arm around her. "This is Michaela Taylor. Her and her husband Jack live here. Michaela this is my wife, Abby."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"Honey," Abby spoke up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I was just about to fix Michaela's pipes here. They seem to be leaking."

"Oh. Oh, no," Michaela shook her head. "I can do it. I'm sure you have plenty to do at your own home."

"Daniel used to be a Plummer, Michaela. I'm sure he could fix whatever your problem is quickly," Abby offered.

"Well," she hesitated knowing Jack wouldn't like it.

"If it's only a leaky pipe it should only take me about ten minutes. Do you know how to fix a pipe?

"I ah, bought a book," she smiled.

"A book, huh," he smirked.

"Well, If you're sure it won't interfere with your own housework," Michaela said.

"Sarah and I are going to run to the market to pick up groceries for dinner. So you have plenty of time."

"Thank you," Michaela said sincerely to the couple. "It's really been a pain."

"Well, show me the way," Daniel laughed.

"I'll be back in about an hour," Abby called.

"Bye," he waved. "So, Michaela what does your husband do?" Daniel followed her up to the house.

"Jack, Oh, he's an account over at, Taylor, Taylor & Watkins."

Opening the front door Michaela glanced at the clock it was just a little after two. Jack wouldn't be home till six. Feeling a little better Michaela walked over to the kitchen sink and opened the bottom cupboard. "It's all yours," she waved her hand toward the pipes."

Getting down on his hands and knees Daniel open the box containing the wrench and found a toolbox already under the sink. Picking up the flashlight he pointed it upward and saw tiny water droplets leaking from where the two pipes meet. "I think I found your problem Michaela."

"Already!" she was surprised.

"Told ya I was good," he laughed.

Michaela rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with it?"

"The washer that connects the two pipes are cracked," he told her. "You got a few extra here in the tool box. They look like they could fit."

"Good," Michaela moved over to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. "So, Daniel where did you move from?"

"New York, Abby and I both wanted to move out of the city," he explained. "And we both have family here in Mystic. We wanted Sarah to have cousins and stuff to play with."

"Yes, that's very important," Michaela nodded pouring two glasses of lemonade.

"What about you?" He twisted under the sink. "Where are you from?"

"Jack and I are both from Boston. Well, he's originally from Connecticut but that's where we met."

"Hey, Michaela I think I'm going to need-"

Suddenly Michaela heard a crack and turned around just in time to see Daniel jump out from underneath the sink soaking wet. "Shit," he laughed wiping his eyes.

"What happened," she tried not to laugh.

"You didn't have the water off," he held a deadpan expression.

"Oh my goodness," her eyes grew big. "I'm so sorry. Oh my goodness."

"It's okay," he held his hand up. "I should have asked you first."

"I should have known better," she shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Really its fine," he reached for the water valve under the sink.

"Here, let me at least throw your shirt in the dryer."

Laughing, Daniel tore off his shirt and tossed it to Michaela. "I'll just replace the new washer and I should be done here."

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll just toss this in. There's lemonade on the table if you get thirsty."

Walking to the laundry room Michaela mentally scolded herself for being so careless. She should have known to turn off the water. Thank goodness it wasn't Jack under that sink. She sighed, remembering that all the men in the world weren't like Jack. There were actually decent, nice men out there. Opening the dryer she pulled out her towels and placed them in the laundry basket on top on the washer and threw the shirt inside. Picking up Jacks dry cleaning she walked to his bedroom closet and placed his suits inside. Hung up his ties and placed his new shoes neatly in a row.

Making her way into the bathroom she picked his towels up from off the floor and placed them in the hamper. Opening the linen closet she pulled out fresh towels and placed them on the rack. She lined up his shave gel, aftershave, and cologne on the bathroom counter making sure they were in the order he liked. Giving one last glance to the bathroom, Michaela made her way back into the kitchen.

"Michaela," Daniel called.

"Yes."

"Do you have Phillips Head Screwdriver?" he asked poking his head from under the sink. "I didn't see one in the tool box."

"Is that the long skinny one?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Oh, it's right here in the drawer. I was replacing the batteries in the fire alarm last night."

"Ah, thanks," he reached for it.

Going to the kitchen table Michaela started to empty the contents of her grocery bags. "So Daniel, how old is Sarah?"

"She'll turn four at the end of the month. She keeps her mother and I on our toes, that one."

"I bet," Michaela stopped in front of the fridge peering out the window. "This is a wonderful neighborhood to raise children."

Grunting Daniel placed the wrench on the floor and wiped his hands. "All done!"

"Oh great," Michaela smiled. "Here, have some lemonade," she handed him a glass. "Let me get your shirt." Crossing the kitchen back to the laundry room Michaela kept up the conversation. "I know there is a play group that meets at the park Friday afternoons. You should tell Abby about it." Opening the dryer Michaela pulled out Daniels shirt and made her way back into the kitchen. "There are quite a few girls her age in the neighborhood."

Stepping into the kitchen Michaela heard the screen door slam. Rounding the corner her husband came into view. "Jack!"


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Michaela," Jacks voice was steady but Michaela knew better. Handing Daniel his shirt, Michaela went over to her husband. She noticed he had a bouquet of roses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. "Jack, I'd like you to meet Daniel, our neighbor. Daniel this is my husband, Jack."

Throwing his shirt over his head Daniel moved in and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Daniel," Jack nodded shaking his hand.

Knowing she had to bite the bullet because the situation looked worse than what it was Michaela spoke up. "Jack, Daniel's an ex-Plummer and he offered to fix our pipes. You know the one under the sink that won't stop leaking."

Placing the flowers on the counter Jack moved toward the sink rubbing the bottom of his chin. "So what was wrong with it?"

"Cracked washer," he pointed. "Dang thing busted on me. Almost drown under there," he laughed.

Glancing toward her husband Michaela commented, "Daniel, his wife and little girl just moved from New York. Aren't one of your offices in New York?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Well you and your wife will have to come over some time, we'll barbeque.

Barbeque, Michaela though raising her brows. Jack had never barbequed in his life. Becoming nervous Michaela started to drum her fingers on the outside of her thigh. "Yes, that…that would be nice."

"Well," Daniel closed the cupboard door. "I better go, Abby's probably home by now." Making his way toward the door he gestured toward both of them. "Nice to meet you guys."

"Yes," Jack waved. "Don't be a stranger."

Closing the door behind him Jack stood for a moment not moving, watching out the window as Daniel made his way out of their yard.

"They're such a nice couple," Michaela began. "They have a four year old daughter and they moved here because they have family and they want their daughter to have friends to play with." Turning toward the counter Michaela picked up the flowers, bringing them to her nose. "These are beautiful are they for-"

"Shut up," Jack turned around. "Does it give you that much pleasure to humiliate me" he moved in closer.

"Humiliate?" Michaela trembled. "Jack, Daniel was just-"

Jacks hand quickly but with much force found its way across Michaela's face causing her to stumble backward.

"Oh!" Michaela gasped in shock holding her cheek.

"How do you think it makes me feel to come home and find another man in my house with my wife, huh!" Jack's hand again found her face, slapping her hard. "Why the hell didn't he have a shirt on? Huh?"

"Jack please!" Michaela's held her hand out in front of her.

Grabbing her hair straight down Jack peered into her eyes. "Did you fuck him? Did you!" he screamed.

"No! Jack stop it!" she grabbed his hand pulling her hair from his tight grasp. "Let me go!"

"You whore!" He struck her again, this time causing her to fall to the floor.

Scrambling, Michaela tried to get out of his line of vision. Lifting herself from the floor she held her hands out in front of her, backing away.

"Where'd you do it huh?" He grabbed her shoulders pushing her back against the wall causing her head to hit the hard surface. "The bedroom? Or right here on the kitchen floor?"

"Stop it, Jack! Stop it!" she screamed wiggling from his grasp. "You don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. "He was just fixing the pipes! I promise! Jack, please!"

"You're a lying filthy slut!" he hit her again this time landing squarely in her jaw.

The tears were falling so steadily down her face that she could barley see Jack's face. And for the first time in her life she actually wished Jack would kill her so this nightmare would be over. She could taste the sickening flavor of copper in her mouth as the blood dripped from her lips. "Jack please, please stop."

"You disgust me," he kicked her squarely in the knee caps then again in the ribs. "Look at you!" he screamed. "You're pathetic. You're a pathetic excuse for a woman." Dropping to his knees he brought his face close to hers. "What did you think, huh? Did you think I would leave you? Let you go," he laughed. "Not a chance. Besides two people can play at this game," he smirked. "I'm sure you don't think you're the only one. You're not that good, Michaela," he grabbed her breast.

"Ahh!" Michaela screamed out in sheer emotion. Grabbing his hair she thrusted his head against the granite cabinet. "Get off of me!" she ran making her way to the door.

Jack screamed as he felt the back of his head hit the knob of the cabinet. And just as Michaela touched the knob she felt something grab her ankle causing her to fall forward.

"Bitch!" Jack grabbed Michaela by the waist practically throwing her across the kitchen. Jumping the counter Jack was at her side in an instant. Giving her one last slap was all Jack needed to knock her unconscious. "You're not that good," he seethed.

* * *

Michaela awoke to the loud clapping of thunder and the flash of lightening illuminating the disheveled kitchen. Opening her eyes she become aware of the pounding sensation just behind her temples. Sighing she tried to get up, a whimper escaping her lips. "Oh my god," she cried as the kitchen started to spin. She felt as if every bone in her body was screaming at her not to move. Doing a quick assessment of her injuries to make sure nothing was broken Michaela grabbed onto the leg of the table and slowly lifted herself up. Stumbling back onto the counter Michaela saw black spots flash before her eyes. A sharp pain shot through her side and she let out a soft cry. "Oh!" she whimpered grabbing her ribs, knowing that they might be broken. Holding tightly to the counter top she drew in a deep breath. The room was spinning faster and she quickly turned her head to the sink where she vomited.

Heaving Michaela jumped at the loud clap of thunder. It felt as though the storm was right over the house. Retching forth another bout of sickness Michaela felt her knees buckle beneath her. Landing back on the floor Michaela let out another cry. The tears covered her face and she found it difficult to breathe. Sweat clung to her forehead and neck. Leaning her head against the cupboard she cried, she cried harder than she ever had in her life. She wanted more than anything to get away at that moment but she didn't know if she had the strength.

The rain was pouring down on the house in buckets causing it to echo throughout the house. Just barely catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway Michaela knew she looked appalling. Pulling herself down the hallway she let the light from the storm be her eyes. Casting her gaze at the mirror her lip quivered. "Oh Jack," she wept touching her face.

Lying on the ground she let her bruised cheek touch the cool wooden floor and it gave her some relief. Closing her eyes she thought back to all the times in her life that led up to where she was today. She knew she was being punished. She was being punished for lying to everyone she knew and loved. The disappointment she felt in her heart was worse, so much worse than the physical pain. And at that moment she knew she had to do something. She couldn't live like this any longer. She couldn't live in fear and lies. Slowly grabbing onto the knob she lifted herself up. Gradually she made her way down the hall. She noticed light from Jack's den and quietly peeked her head inside. He was passed out in his chair an empty decanter of Brandy at his side. "Thank you," she sighed. "Thank you."

Making her way into her room she grabbed some clothes, but not enough for Jack to know some were missing. She took an extra makeup bag from under the sink and put her essentials inside. Walking into her closet she pulled down a shoe box and opened it. Pulling out an envelop of money and credit cards she placed it in her bag as well. Looking around the room one last time she vowed never to come back. A flash of lightening illuminated the room again and she caught sight of her wedding photo sitting on the bedside table. They had a huge, lavish wedding in Beacon Hill and everyone attended. If only she knew in four years where'd she be. Ideas and thoughts conjured in her mind as how she could get away and only one thought came to her.

She walked back down the hallway and paused in front of the den holding her side. Looking at Jack her face wrinkled in hatred. "I hope I never see you again," she whispered, disgust clinging to her voice. Taking a deep breath she kept walking. Down the hallway, and through the kitchen, picking up her keys she opened the back door and entered into the stormy night.

Trying to walk as fast as she could Michaela tapped the code into the garage pad. Watching the door slowly rise her breathing became fast praying Jack wouldn't awaken. Unlocking the driver side door Michaela threw her clothes into the back seat and sat down. Quickly she started the car and rolled down the drive way. Giving a quick glance at the dark house she started off down the road.

Between the tears that clouded her eyes and the heavy rain Michaela could barely see. Gripping the steering wheel her knuckles turned white. A million thoughts filled her mind as she stepped on the gas petal. Rounding the steep hills Michaela didn't even noticed when her speedometer reached sixty and then climbed to seventy-five. All she knew was she need to get out of Mystic as fast as she could, she had to put as much distance between herself and Jack as she could and she didn't care which way she went. As the thunder clapped in the distance Michaela couldn't help but feel that the weather reflected her mood. Reaching eighty miles per hour Michaela started to relax a bit. Her head was still pounding in her ears and her side ached, but she was escaping.

* * *

An ascendant knocking woke Jack from his drunken slumber. "Go away!" he slurred, shouting at the door. Dropping deeper in his chair he tried to fall back asleep, but the knocking only grew louder. "Fine!" he barked, knocking over his empty glass. "Hold on!"

Stumbling out of his den and down the hall he turned on the foyer light. "Do you know what time it is!" he threw open the door to reveal two police officers.

"Are you Jack Taylor?"

Jack eyed the two officers then shook his head. "Yes."

The officers eyes' held sorrow and motioned inside. "This is Officer Jenkins, and I'm Officer Gregory, may we come in?"

"What's this about?" Jack grew irritated not stepping away.

"Sir, is Michaela Taylor your wife?"

Dumbfounded for a moment Jack stood rigid. Where was Michaela? "Ah, yes, officer she is."

"May we come in," he asked again wanting to get out of the rain.

Eyeing the officers Jack opened the door wider letting them in. He had them walk the hall to the living room bypassing the kitchen. Turning on the light Jack motioned for the officers to sit on the couch.

"Sir, we're sorry that we have to tell you this, but there's been an accident," the officer played with the rim of his hat.

"An accident?" he tried to grip what they were saying.

"We got a call about an hour ago saying a car was speeding down the ravine around Montano and Atlantic Boulevard at around 1am. We dispatched an officer and when he got to the scene he found tire tracks that were driven off the road. It seems as though the car lost control and went through the guard rail. Upon further investigation he found the car at the bottom of ravine just at the edges of Mystic River."

Jack's head was reeling. "What does this have to do with me?"

The officer paused reaching into his bag. "We found these at the scene." He handed him Michaela's drivers license and a gold chain with a cracked blue sapphire pendant attached. He had given it to Michaela for their second wedding anniversary. "We're sorry Mr. Taylor, but it looks as though your wife was thrown from the car. We believe that the force could have thrown her as least forty feet. We have divers right now dragging the river."

"My God," Jack held his head in his hands. "Michaela…."

"Sir, do you know why your wife was out driving so late?"

Jack froze, knowing he had to pick his words carefully. "I…I didn't even know she was gone. We had dinner and I went to my office to do some paperwork and I must have fallen asleep."

The officers looked at one another, Officer Jenkins taking notes in his pad. "Was she sick or anything?"

"Michaela," he looked up. "No, of course not. But sometimes at night she can't sleep. Maybe that's why she went out for a drive," he guessed.

Officer Gregory spoke, "I'm sorry we don't have anything more concrete for you, Mr. Taylor."

"Not my Michaela," Jack broke down in tears. "Not my beautiful, Michaela!"


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The funeral was held four days later. No body was ever found, the officers and dive team blaming it on the rapid current caused by the storm. As the funeral drew on, Jack was on one side of the headstone listening to the reverend say his final prayers as the Quinn family stood on the other. Josef's arm was slung across Elizabeth's heaving back as he choked back his own tears. The Quinn sisters each held a single rose waiting to throw it upon their sisters' empty grave. Each of Michaela's brother-in-laws had tears in their eyes as well. They all liked Michaela in their own special way and it hit them hard to hear of her death.

Completing his sermon the Reverend looked upon the mass of people outside of the cemetery and said his final words. "Earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make his face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."

Stepping in front of the headstone Jack spoke aloud, "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." Kissing his fingertips he placed them on top of the head stone then quietly walked away.

Sniffles were heard all around as the crowd started to disperse. One by one each of Michaela's sisters placed their rose at the foot of the tombstone. Maureen was the last to linger. "Robert and I talked it over. If it's a girl we're going to name her Michaela. I…I just wanted you know that. I love you, Michaela."

* * *

"Oh Josef," Elizabeth turned in his arms. "Our baby girl."

"Shhh…." He engulfed her in his arms. "It's going to be all right," he soothed.

"No, Josef. Nothing will ever be all right again."

"Come," Josef led her toward the car. "Let's go back to the house. Jack's going to need us."

* * *

Rebecca, Maureen, Claudette, and Marjorie gathered in a single hotel room, while their husbands went down to the dinning room to relax.

Silence engulfed the room like a blanket until Rebecca's soft voice came from the corner of the room. "Jack's struck her before."

All heads turned to Rebecca who was sitting in an overstuffed chair by the window. "Are you serious?" Claudette whispered. "How do you know?"

"Last summer when we were all at the Quinn family cottage. I saw the bruises on Michaela's back and forearm when I was changing into my swimming suit."

"That's why she didn't want to go swimming," Maureen remembered. "She said she had a headache and went up to bed. What did she say when you asked her about them?"

"She just said Jack was drunk and they were fighting and he got a little carried away," she remembered. "That it was nothing, and he's never done it again. She told me not to say anything. Ever since then I've never trusted him," Rebecca spoke low. "But, mother and father were so crazy about him."

"Every time I talked to Michaela she seemed so stressed," Maureen commented. "She called me the day before the accident to congratulate me about the baby, then suddenly she had to go. She always did that."

"He was keeping her prisoner in her own home." Marjorie got up moving across the room. "And she never said anything to anyone of us! Why! We could have helped her!"

"When I think back on it I feel so guilty," tears came to Rebecca's eyes. "She probably couldn't take it anymore. Why didn't I see it back then? It was her cry for help!"

"Why didn't any of us?" Maureen questioned.

"Wait a minute," Claudette held up her hand. "Michaela would never, ever commit suicide. What if Jack did this to her? What if he was driving, or…or cut the brakes or something in her car?"

"Would he do that?" Maureen asked.

Claudette sighed, "I don't know."

He seemed pretty shaken up at the funeral," Maureen remembered.

Marjorie spoke up, "It was probably just all an act."

"An act that we all fell for," Maureen stopped in the middle of the room looking at each of her sisters.

* * *

Rebecca climbed into bed next to John, and he pulled her into his embrace. "How are you holding up, huh?"

"I'm all right," she snuggled closer.

"It was a beautiful funeral," he rubbed her back. "And not a cloud in the sky."

"John," she lifted up. "If I tell you something you promise not to laugh?"

"I'd never laugh at you," he was serious.

"Please don't think of this as some ramblings of a woman that just lost her sister either."

"Becca," he lifted to meet her gaze. "What is it?"

"My sisters and I think Jack had something to do with Michaela's death."

"What?"

"John, there is something I never told you before."

"About Jack?" he guessed.

Rebecca shook her head. "Jack used to hit Michaela. And I believe it to be more than the one time I questioned her about it."

"Jack beat Michaela?" he was stunned.

Rebecca shook her head, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "And…and I didn't do anything to stop it."

"Are you sure about this," he sat up running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"I saw the bruises, they covered her back, John," Rebecca started crying openly now. "I…I should have said something right them. I should have insisted she come home with us that night at the cabin."

"Why didn't you tell me this before," he wondered. "I love Michaela like she's my own sister. I would have done everything within my power to help her."

"I don't know," Rebecca held her head in her hands. "I don't know!"

Wrapping his arms around his wife, John let a tear drip from his own eyes as well. "Do you honestly think that Jack would kill her?"

"I don't know, but what if Jack drove her to do it. What if she was so unhappy she couldn't take it anymore! John, what was she doing driving eighty miles an hour at one in the morning during a storm. That's not Michaela. Something drove her out of that house."

"Okay, calm down. Let's think about this." Rubbing his eyes he sat up in bed and shifted his pillows. "Do you honestly think that Michaela would commit suicide because to be honest I don't."

"In my heart I don't believe Michaela would do it either. Claudette thinks that Jack may have tampered with her car.

"Do you have any evidence of that?" John's lawyer side coming out.

"No, it's…it's just a feeling, a feeling that we all have," Rebecca tried to explain. "And I'm afraid that we're never going to prove it. Not without Michaela."

* * *

"Josef?" Elizabeth touched her husbands back. "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet," he turned. "Are you having a hard time getting to sleep? Do you want me to give you something?"

"No, it's not that. It's…it's Jack. He seems so cold, so distant."

"He just lost his wife."

"Oh Josef, being in this house seeing all of her things, it's almost too much."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around her. "I told Jack that he could come back with us to Boston for awhile, take a vacation. But, he seemed so adamant on staying. He's grieving in his own way. He loved Michaela very much."

"He did," Elizabeth agreed. "That's why I just can't fathom an idea of why she was out driving so late. That's just so not like her."

"Jack said she was having trouble sleeping."

"But why would she go driving to make herself tired? She's knows better," Elizabeth insisted.

"That's what I want to know," Josef shook his head. That's what I want to know."

* * *

Jack sat in the middle of his bedroom floor, pictures of Michaela spread around him. Picking up one photo at a time he studied it, and then placed it to his mouth gently kissing it. Taking a picture that was near his foot he picked it up, it was a picture of himself and Michaela swinging in a tire swing at the Quinn cabin. "Oh my darling, sweet, Michaela, what am I going to do with out you?"

Standing up Jack went to her dresser, opening one of the drawers he pulled out one of her shirts and bringing it to his nose he inhaled her scent. "You're everywhere around me, darling." Going to the closet Jack began to remove all of Michaela's clothes from their hangers, inhaling her scent. "You're all around me!" he shouted throwing her clothes to the ground. "All around me!" After ripping all of her clothes from their hangers to the floor be began to open each and every shoe box from the top shelf. Throwing them in a pile on the ground, his breath became heavy and deep as he scanned the closet.

Stepping over all of her clothes and shoes he made his way back into the room and went straight to her jewelry armoire. Opening the flip top he gazed down at all the diamonds and gems he bought her over the years. "And now," he seethed. "You can't even wear them!" Picking up the charms in handfuls he threw them at the wall. "So what good are they now! Damn it!"

"Damn it!" he said aloud. Falling to his knees Jack held his head in his hands. "Damn it, Michaela!"


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Setting a vase of flowers on top of the white linen table cloth Michaela stepped back to admire her work. Smiling she turned to the stove and removed a kettle of boiling water. Pouring the steaming liquid into her mug, she placed her tea bag inside and then dumped in her sugar and honey. "Mmm..." she closed her eyes breathing in the calming scent.

She entered the living room giving it a once over happy to see the newly painted walls turned out as she hoped. The teal was welcoming and calm at the same time giving it a homey feel. Walking out the back door Michaela's eyes scanned her back yard and for the first time she noticed an apple tree sitting on the edges of her property and her neighbors. Setting down her mug she made her way over to the tree. "These would be excellent for an apple pie."

Looking up Michaela started to pick the apples from the tree and placing them in her apron. The shiny red apples gleamed in the setting sun as Michaela contemplated how many she should take.

"You know people get arrested for stealing in this town," a voice came from behind her.

Turing around Michaela's breath caught in her throat. "They were on the ground. They're all damaged and bruised."

Picking up an apple from her apron he looked at it then turned it around. "Bruised?"

"Okay, well, maybe not that one," she looked down.

"They all, ah, look pretty good to me," he smiled.

"It's just a few apples to bake a pie."

"A pie," his eye lit up. "Well why didn't you say so? Maybe we can make a deal, I love pie."

"I don't make deals," Michaela let all the apples fall from her apron. Turning she walked up on lawn and into the house. Letting the screen door slam behind her Michaela sat down at her kitchen table. Biting her bottom lip she felt bad for snapping at the man, she had just been so jumpy lately and she didn't know who she could trust and who she couldn't yet. Suddenly a knock at her back door broke her from her thoughts.

"You forgot these," the man from outside held an arm full apples. "It's a shame to let them all rot. I heard they're great for baking pies."

Rolling her eyes Michaela shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry for scaring you," he said sincerely.

"I'm sorry," Michaela stood up. "Come in."

Setting the apples down on the counter the man turned to Michaela. "Hi," he smiled. "My names Sully."

"Hello," she shook his out stretched hand.

"I hadn't realized anyone moved in," he commented.

"I just moved in on Tuesday, it was such a great deal I couldn't pass it up," she smiled looking around.

Shaking his head he smiled at her. "So tell me something. What's your name? Where you from?"

"So many questions," she moved back to the table.

"It's only two."

"I don't mean to be rude but it's late for me. Maybe we could do this some other time," Michaela feigned a yawn.

"I'm sorry but," he paused a smile playing on this lips. "I'm not free till tomorrow night. I'm making pot roast for dinner and it'd go great with apple pie."

"I'm sure it would," she didn't flinch.

"Look," he held his hands up. "Don't say anything. I'll set two places, eight o'clock. If you don't show, well I'll be eating pot roast for a week."

"It's no big deal right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well good night," she ushered him to the door.

"Good night."

* * *

Letting out a breath Michaela settled into bed. Staring at the ceiling she knew that tomorrow she had to call her family. The only thing she regretted about her plan was making her family believe she was dead. But hopefully after she told them the entire story they would in time come to understand it was absolutely necessary. She had hoped they'd come out and visit her. See the life she was making for herself. Turning to her side she thought back to the night she escaped and how her plans changed her life.

_The rain was pouring down on the roof of her car coating the windshield in a blurry mass. Gripping the steering wheel she moved her face inches from the glass trying to see the road. Michaela could feel the hot tears falling from her eyes and the stinging sensation clinging in the back of her nose. "Please let me get out of here," she prayed aloud. "Please!" _

_Driving down the twisting ravine Michaela's car reach the speed of eight-three before she realized how fast she was going. But at the same time she looked down at her speedometer lightening crashed down ahead splitting a limb from the large willow tree dropping it in the middle of the road. Quickly looking up Michaela swerved out of the way but not before her car crash into the guard rail and stopping just mere inches from the edge of the ravine where it plunges to the waters below. _

_Not moving Michaela's eyes grew wide and her breathing drew shallow. Looking to the side Michaela noticed that the front of her car was just tipping over the edge. Slowly she opened her driver side door, moving one foot at a time and not making any unnecessary movements, exited. Quickly she opened the back door and drew out her bag. Looking at the car her tears began a new. She realized she just cheated death, or God just gave her another chance. Shaking and wet she moved under a tree. Then suddenly an idea came to her._

_She knew without a shadow of a doubt that no matter what Jack would come looking for her, and most likely find her, unless he had a reason not to. She watched her car teeter back and forth as the wind blew. And that's when she knew. If she could make Jack think she died, he would have no reason to look and come after her. She could run off, start a new life, far away, without him. _

_The idea delighted her but the only draw back would be her family. Of course within time she would have to contact them, they didn't deserve to go through her death, but she knew deep down she had to do it. She knew her family and in time they would forgive her. Standing up she looked around before finding a large rock just at the corner of the ravine. Picking it up she walked over to her car, and taking a deep breath she looked inside and as quickly as she could she threw the rock to the front of the driver side floor making it land on top of the accelerator. Moving back she watched the car wheels quickly spin and lurch over the edge of the ravine. She watched as if fell, hitting each jarring rock on the way down and finally land at the bottom just mere feet from the river. _

_Her hand gripped her chest and she felt the cold metal pendant around her neck. Yanking it from her neckline she walked to the edges of the ravine and threw it over the edge. Just that simple movement made Michaela feel so much better. Taking a branch she covered all of her foot prints and began to walk the mile and a half to the bottom of the ravine. When she reached the bottom the rain had stopped. She walked directly to the bus station and bought a ticket to the furthest town it could take her, Colorado Springs, Colorado. _

"I'm finally free," she grinned. "I'm free." Turning over Michaela fell into a deep even sleep for the first night in over four years.

* * *

The sun peered through Michaela's lace curtains reflecting a bright glow on her face. Turning to her side she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Catching a glance at her alarm clock it read, eleven-thirty. "Oh, my goodness," she was amazed. "I don't think I've ever slept so late."

Taking a deep breath she reached for the phone. Last night she promised herself that she would call her family as soon as she awoken. It had been over a week since she ran away and it was her mother's seventy-fifth birthday. It was time to call home. Calculating the time in Boston she knew it would be one-thirty. Sitting up in bed she picked up her phone and dialed her parents number. After three rings the phone picked up.

"Hello, Quinn Residence," Rebecca answered.

"Rebecca," Michaela whispered.

Hearing a gasp at the other end she was soon greeted by silence. For a moment neither spoke.

"It's Michaela."

"What? Who is this?" Rebecca snapped. "I don't find this funny."

"Rebecca it's…it's me," Michaela's eyes filled with tears. "It's me."

"M-michaela?"

"Rebecca," she cried. "Oh Rebecca," Michaela's emotions began to take over.

Rebecca's face turned white and her hand covered her mouth as she sat down. "Oh, my God," she said aloud. "Michaela." The door to the kitchen swung open and Maureen walked in. Picking up a platter of food she turned to look at her sister.

"Rebecca," Maureen walked over to her. "What is it? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Oh, my God. How? Michaela," she cried into the phone.

"What?" Maureen dropped the platter on the counter. "Who are you talking to?"

Michaela could hear her sisters' conversation on the phone and knew they were both in shock. "Rebecca you have to listen to me. This is important, is Jack at the house? Is he there?"

"It's Michaela," Rebecca held the phone up a tear gliding down her cheek. "It's Michaela."

"What?" she said in disbelief, taking the phone from her sister. "I don't know who you think you are or what you think your doing," Maureen shouted in the phone. "But my sister is dead!"

"Maureen," Michaela spoke. "It's me. Listen, you have to believe me." Maureen stood in shock there was no doubt about it, that was her sisters' voice.

"Michaela," tears instantly made their way to her eyes. "Oh my God, Michaela."

"Is Jack there?" Michaela asked again.

"No," Maureen answered. "He didn't want to come. Michaela where are you? What happened we thought you were dead. We went to your funeral. Michaela!"

"I…I had to leave, Maureen."

"It was Jack wasn't it. Are you okay? Are you hurt. Oh, my God, are you in the hospital?"

"I'm fine. I'm...I'm in Colorado, she was hesitant.

"Colorado? What are you doing there?" Maureen was mystified.

"Starting over," she smiled.

"We know about Jack, Michaela. That's why you went away, wasn't it?" she cut to the point.

"Who…who told you? Rebecca?" She frowned wondering if her parents knew about Jack as well. "Did you tell mother and father?"

"No, we didn't want to say anything, just on that chance that we were wrong. Don't be mad at Rebecca. Besides we figured most of the stuff on our own. Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm okay. I was actually hoping that you could all come out here. So we could all talk about things, together, in person." Michaela knew she was asking a lot and she didn't know if she could actually handle her whole family coming out to see her, but she couldn't bear telling them over the phone.

"Oh! Of course. We'll come Michaela. We'll come," she smiled.

"Let me talk to her," Rebecca spoke up. "Let me talk."

"Michaela, Rebecca wants to talk to you. Oh, Michaela, I'm so happy you're all right. Let me get everyone else, we're all here for Mothers birthday. Oh! Their all going to be so happy. Oh, Michaela!"

"Don't…Don't tell mother. I want to speak with her first."

"All right, all right. I'll be right back. Here's Rebecca," handing her the phone she smiled. "I'm going to get everyone."

"Michaela?" Rebecca whispered.

"Rebecca," Michaela smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"No," Rebecca shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm sorry I didn't take you away from Jack. I'm sorry he hurt you."

"No, Rebecca. Don't. Please don't. It wasn't your fault. I didn't want you to know. I was ashamed. So…so ashamed." Looking out the window Michaela tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. She had tried to pretend her life was perfect around her family for the past four years she didn't know how to break down that wall and let the people she loved most in.

"We all would have helped you. We're your family."

"You don't know what Jack's capable of," Michaela shivered. "You can't let him know I'm alive, Rebecca. Nobody can let him know. You can't tell anyone. Do you understand? Not anyone. If you're going to come out here, it has to be done quietly, Jack can't know where you're going."

"Michaela, I'm scared for you. You're scaring me."

"No, no don't I'm fine. Rebecca I'm fine. And for the first time in four years I'm happy. Rebecca, I'm free and I'm happy."

"Oh Michaela," she closed her eye. "You're alive," she cried.

"Come on," Maureen held her mothers hand as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this? Maureen, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked. "We were just about to have cake, Martha has it all set.

"Sit down," Maureen pointed to the high top chair next to Rebecca at the island. "This will be a lot better than cake."

Huffing Elizabeth sat down next to Rebecca. "Rebecca?" Elizabeth questioned seeing her daughters face for the first time. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Smiling Rebecca closed her eyes wiping away her tears. "Here," she handed her the phone.

Michaela took a deep breath. She was going to talk to her mother.

Elizabeth eyed Rebecca taking the phone from her. "Who is it?"

"Say hello," Maureen smiled.

"Hello," Elizabeth sighed.

"Mom," Michaela spoke low. "It's me."

At the mere sound of her voice Elizabeth's face turned ashen and she gripped the side of the island. "M-michaela?"

Gasps were heard around the kitchen. Josef pushed passed Claudette and John making his way next to Elizabeth. "What did you just say?"

"Michaela?" Tears instantly claimed Elizabeth's eyes as she looked at Rebecca as if begging for it to be true.

"Happy Birthday," Michaela cried out at the other end.

"Michaela?" Elizabeth said over again. "Darling?"

"What's going on here?" Josef demanded. "Is this some joke? He looked at Rebecca and Maureen.

"It's Michaela," Maureen spoke. "She's alive."

Immediately Josef sat down at the kitchen table, his hands beginning to shake. "Michaela's alive?" he said in disbelief.

"Michaela?" Marjorie placed her hand on her mothers shoulder.

"I'm okay mom," Michaela answered. "I'm in Colorado. I'm okay."

"Oh. Oh, Michaela," Elizabeth cried out. "Oh Michaela. I prayed. Every night, every single night I prayed. Oh God. Oh, thank you, God!"

"I'm sorry," Michaela began. "I'm sorry I put you through so much. But I had to get away. Please believe me. I'm so sorry," she began to cry again as well. Forgetting all about her earlier promises Michaela turned back into a little girl. A little girl that always craved her father's attention and he mothers approval.

"Hush," Elizabeth replied. "So you're all right? You're okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine," her voice shook. "How's father? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's right here." She turned to Josef flashing him the brightest smile he'd had ever seen.

"Did you call Jack?" Elizabeth realized. "He's going to be so happy. Oh, Michaela you have to call Jack!"

"No!" The Quinn sisters all yelled in unison causing both Elizabeth and Josef to jump.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Elizabeth and Josef both looked at one another then to their daughters. "Why on earth would you not call Jack? Michaela, that man is devastated."

"Mother I-"

"Did you already call him," Elizabeth assumed. "Is he on his way to see you?"

"Mother listen to me," Michaela sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You can not tell Jack I'm alive. Do you hear me?"

"Michaela Ann Quinn, what in the world is wrong with you?" Elizabeth got up and started to pace the length of the kitchen. "Are you in some sort of…of trouble?"

"Let me speak with her," Josef reached for the phone.

Handing Josef the phone she sighed, "Perhaps you can talk some sense into your daughter!" she walked out of the kitchen her arms set tightly around her.

"Mother, where are you going?" Rebecca wondered.

"To get the other handset, I want to hear everything she has to say!"

"Michaela?" Josef put the phone to his ear. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, father," Michaela let out of breath of relief. He would understand. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"Michaela, what's going on? Why don't you want us to contact Jack?"

"Father it's so difficult to talk about over the phone. I want you and mother to come out here. We'll talk about it then." The fact was Michaela hadn't rehearsed what she was going to tell her parents about Jack. She knew they loved him and what she had to tell them would indeed be a shock and she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"Michaela," his voice was stern. "We thought you were dead. Do you know what it feels like to think your child died?"

"Father I know I-"

"No, Michaela you don't know." Josef got off the chair and exited the kitchen. He had never really fought with Michaela, but to know she was alive was as if his heart started pump again. He wasn't angry with her. He just wanted answers. "Michaela I need you to tell me what happened. Right now. Did you and Jack have a fight? Are you having problems, because I'm sure you can work them out."

"I don't want to work them out," she gritted her teeth. She knew she was going to have to tell her father. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She hated to do it this way. So informal, so blatant.

"Michaela you know your mother and I will get on the next plane and come to see you, you know that! But, I need to know, not only for your mother's sake but for my own. What happened?"

Closing her eyes Michaela sunk back letting her head hit the pillows. "It's Jack," she swallowed. "He's not the man you think he is."

"In what sense?" Josef grew ridged, not able to imagine Jack's not the person he thinks he is.

"Oh, God," Michaela cried not able to say the words to her own father.

His daughter's cries broke Josef's heart in two. And at that moment he didn't know if it was some act of God, or deep in his heart if he really did know, he broke down himself. "Jack hurt you didn't he?"

Gasping Michaela let out another muffled cry. "Yes."

"Damn it," he cursed. "How long?"

Breaking down even more Michaela responded in earnest. "Three years…nine months…twenty-seven days."

Josef balled his fist and slammed it down on the dinning room table causing vibrations throughout the house. The door to the dining room opened revealing Elizabeth; phone in hand, tears also running down her face.

"Why didn't you tell us, Michaela? You could have came home," her mother spoke for the first time.

"I was so…so ashamed. Please try to understand. I…I was afraid of what Jack might do."

"Michaela we saw your car! What happened? Elizabeth asked.

"Jack and I had a fight," Michaela thought back to that terrible night. "A really bad fight," she emphasized. "I got in the car and I decided to leave. It was raining really hard and I could barley see. I crashed into the guard rail and…and I knew that Jack would never stop looking for me. I knew he would find me," she cried. "Unless he thought I was dead. So I threw a brick on the gas petal and let it drive over the edge of the ravine. Please…please forgive me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't."

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth held her hand over her heart.

"There's nothing to forgive," her father spoke. "More than anything we're glad your all right."

"I'm fine. The doctors told me I'm okay. I know what I'm-"

"Doctors," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You told me you weren't in the hospital."

Sighing Michaela bit her bottom lip. "Two of my ribs were cracked. It doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"Michaela you told me that you weren't hurt," Elizabeth sat down next to her husband.

Knowing that they were going to see the bruises anyways when they arrived, Michaela decided to tell her parents the truth, no more lying, no more hiding. She was going to start her knew life and she was going to be honest. "It was Jack."

Elizabeth grabbed Josef's arm, "What."

"Jack hurt me really bad that night, that's why I left."

"That son of a Bitch, Josef rose from the table rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Michaela sat up. "Father don't do anything. Please. Just come here, come to Colorado. There's so much more we need to talk about. Things I need to explain."

"I'm not going to let him get away with hurting you Michaela! I won't! You're my daughter and he doesn't have the right to even lay a finger on you! You're a Quinn!"

Shaking her head Michaela knew she had to convince her parents not to say anything to Jack. "Listen to me, just…just wait till you come out here. We need to talk. Father, please."

Sighing Josef kicked the bottom of his chair. "All right, fine, you're mother and I will be out on the next plane out."

"Thank you," she laid back. "Thank you."

"Is there anything you need?" Elizabeth asked. "Anything at all?"

"No," she smiled. "Just, you two."

Smiling for the first time in awhile Elizabeth put her arm around Josef. "We'll be there as soon as we can, darling. Stay in touch, all right?"

"Promise," Michaela nodded thankful to have this conversation over with.

* * *

Picking up the apple pie she let cool on the windowsill Michaela opened her back door and walked down the steps to Sully's house. Rounding her backyard she made her way to his back door and she watched for a few moments in amusement as he pulled a burnt roast from the oven. "Damn it," he cursed watching the steam rise from the crisp rump. Soon the fire alarm went off causing him to jump.

"Fire department," Michaela knocked.

"I hope you like your roast well done," he joked. "Come on in" Picking up a broom he went over to the fire alarm and started to wave it back and forth. After a few sweeps the incessant beeping went off. Walking back into the kitchen he eyed her. "So is that apple?"

"What else," she waved the pie in the air.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be our dinner and dessert," he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be," she smiled. "I actually just baked lasagna, I was planning on having it for lunch tomorrow, but it actually sounds good right now."

"Well," he sighed. "Let me at least bring the drinks.

"You'll have no fight with me there."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute let me just throw this away," he pointed to the burnt lump.

"All right," she laughed walking out the back door. Crossing lawns Michaela stopped to think for a moment and it wasn't until then that she realized she was eating dinner with another man. It was less than a week that she left her husband and she was all ready having a man come to her house for dinner. She felt tacky, almost like she was cheating on Jack. Was it too soon? "Too soon," she said out loud to herself. Too soon for what? She was just having dinner with another person, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. People do that all the time. Chalking it up to not having great people skills because of Jack she let it go. It was just dinner after all.

Opening her back door Michaela set the pie back down on the windowsill and took the foil off the lasagna, it was still hot. Opening her cupboard she pulled out two plates, two cups and two pairs of silverware. Setting the table she decided to remove the candles, that was too date like. Placing the lasagna in the center she hurried and went to the fridge to make a salad.

"Knock, knock," Sully tapped at the back door a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand.

"Come in," she motioned. "I'm just finishing up a salad."

"You don't have to go to all that trouble. Lasagna's fine."

"It's no trouble," she began to cut the carrots.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Well," she looked around. "You can open that bottle of wine."

"Uh-oh, I don't have a lush on my hands do I?" he joked.

"Hardly," she opened a drawer removing a cork screw and tossing it to him. "That just happens to be my favorite wine."

"Mine too."

After placing the carrots in the salad she placed the bowl on the table. "All set."

Turning he handed her a glass and then clinked his glass to hers. "Here's to apple pie and burnt pot roasts."

"Apple pie and burnt pot roasts," she laughed clinking her glass with his.

Sitting down Michaela served Sully and herself some salad. Looking up Sully asked, "So what do you do?" he asked, "Your job."

"I'm a doctor," she smiled. It felt so good to say after so long. "General surgeon."

"Really," he seemed amazed. "That's cool."

"Cool, huh," she laughed.

"You know what I mean," he swallowed.

"What about you?"

"Architect over at, Clinton, Norris and Sons," he told her. "We're actually working at Penrose. We're putting in a new children's ward."

"Penrose, is that the hospital here?" she was interested.

"Best in the state."

"Good," she cut herself some lasagna, making a mental note to stop by the hospital in the morning.

"Hey, I actually know a few people in admissions over at the hospital. I built their houses. I could put in a word for you."

"Why would you do that?" She froze knowing things were starting to get complicated. There were so many things that she needed to take care of before she could actually get a job and move on with her life.

"Such paranoia," he laughed. "Where you from, New York? Listen it's no problem. With a few letters of recommendation…"

"I don't have letters of recommendation," she looked down.

"Transcripts?"

She didn't say anything.

"Come on you gotta have a driver's license, right?"

"Look I really don't want to talk about this all right," Michaela snapped realizing this meal probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay," he held his hands up.

"Look, Sully, I'm not asking for anything all right."

"Neither am I," he returned.

Sighing Michaela dropped her fork and looked out the window.

"Hey, you ok," he felt bad for making her upset.

"I'm going to be," he looked at him.

"Listen," he looked in her eyes. "There's only one thing I'm going to ask. Only one thing I want to know."

"What's that," she got nervous.

Sully's eyebrows perked, "Do you have a name?"

"Amanda Warner."

"Well, that's a start," he smiled.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Getting a job at the hospital was a lot easier than she thought. An old colleague of hers was now chief of staff at Penrose. She was a little nervous at first when he recognized her, but she soon told him that her and Jack divorced and she moved out here to start over. She was planning on going by the name of Amanda Warner, a name that she just said off the top of her head last night when she was having dinner with Sully. But she realized that she could go by her maiden name of Quinn and there would pretty much be no way Jack would find her in Colorado. He wouldn't be looking.

When Thomas found out that she was looking for a job he pretty much handed it to her on the spot. There was an opening after a prominent doctor retired and she was to fill in his shoes. Wanting to jump for joy Michaela refrained herself until she left the hospital. Walking to her car she noticed Sully approaching carrying blueprints under his left arm.

"Hey," he smiled jumping the curb into the parking ramp.

"Hi," she looked around grabbing her keys from her purse. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" he held up his blue prints.

"The children's ward," she remembered.

"So did you get the job?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Head O.R. doctor."

"Ya don't say," he laughed. "Good for you."

"Thanks," she stopped at her car.

"I saw you yesterday," he leaned on her car. "You were walking into the drug store over on 5th."

"Oh."

"I called out your name and you didn't even blink."

"Maybe I didn't hear you," Michaela froze.

"Your name isn't Amanda Warner, is it?"

"Maybe I didn't hear you," she told him again, tossing her folders in the back seat.

"No, you heard me," he looked into her eyes. "Listen I know this is crazy. I hardly know you…"

Looking at him Michaela became nervous and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip. "Please, please anything but this," she said to herself. "Don't say it."

"I like you," he told her. "I do, I just…." He looked off trying to put his emotions into words something he was never good at. "I just don't know how to feel what I'm feeling when I don't even know your name."

"People never really know each other, Sully," she sat in her car.

"It doesn't have to be that way. Give it a chance."

"I can't," she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"What are you afraid of?" he shut her door looking at her through the open window.

"What is it with men?" she snapped.

"Look," his eyes beheld sadness. "I just got to know. We're either honest with each other or it doesn't happen. It stops right here."

Placing the key in the ignition, she sighed. "It never started."

"Okay," he held up his hands walking away.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed on her end of the phone. "They're putting us in a hotel for the night. They said the storms are just too bad."

"That's all right," Michaela told her mother. "It gives me time to fix up the house a little. You'll be my first guests."

"Oh don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting better."

"I'm fine," she was truthful.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want us to bring you? It's still not too late. You're sisters aren't flying out until next week. They can bring whatever you need."

"Mother, I told you, I don't need anything," Michaela sighed all ready getting a headache. "Just call me when you get into town and I'll come to the airport to pick you and father up."

"All right I better go find your father. He's probably head hunting a pilot. All he wants is to see you."

"I want to see him too," Michaela smiled. "Be safe and I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye, Mother," Michaela hung up the phone. Glancing at the clock Michaela saw that it was four-thirty. When she went for a walk around the neighborhood last night she noticed a flyer for a Forth of July parade. Jack never liked going to such things so now that she was finally on her own she embellished. Picking up her purse she picked up her keys, locked the door and walked down her driveway. She looked again at the flyer and from the map the parade was going to pass the road just outside of her subdivision.

As she made her way down the streets she could hear the banging of bass drums and the screeching of fire engine sirens. Emerging out onto the street Michaela scrambled for a place to sit. People lined the street on both sides. "Miss," a little girl tugged her skirt. "Would you like a flag? It's to support the troops that are far, far away, like my daddy."

Michaela smiled at the child. "I would love one."

"Here ya go," she handed her the tiny flag. "God bless you."

Watching the little girl skip off, the feeling of wanting children crept back into her heart. What were in the cards for her now? Definitely not children she thought. There's no way she would ever get married again. Jack had turned her off of that. Fixing her eyes on the parade she watched the marching band belt out the Star Spangled Banner as cheerleaders did cartwheels in the middle of the street.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up.

"Hi," Sully sat down next to her.

"Hi," Michaela bit her lip.

"It's good to see you," he smiled wondering what'd she say.

"Yes, you too."

"I feel kinda funny about the other day," he looked down at his shoe.

"Let's just forget about it okay?" she told him wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It was rude."

"It's okay; I didn't mean to push you."

Michaela looked at his shirt, "Michigan huh? Did you live there for awhile?"

"No, I lived in New York before I came here. I went to an architect conference at the university. Have you ever been to Michigan?"

"No."

"It's a beautiful state," he told her. "There's a little island in the upper peninsula called, Mackinac. There are no cars on the island and you can only get around by riding your bike or horse and buggy."

"Sounds romantic," she said wistfully.

"Yeah," he whispered agreeing with her.

"So where's the best place to watch fireworks?" she asked.

"Actually," he grinned. "Your front porch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the tree in my front yard sorta blocks them. So last year when your house was empty I sat on your porch. Hope ya don't mind," he laughed.

"I'll let it slide," she joked.

Watching the floats pass by her Sully kept his eyes on Michaela. There was something about her, some mystery that drew her to him. She was like a Pandora's Box that he so desperately wanted to open.

"There was something I wanted to show you yesterday," he turned to her.

"What's that?" she kept her eyes on the parade.

"It's a surprise."

"I…I don't like surprises."

"I'd like to take you to the children's ward. It's almost finished, I thought you'd like to see it."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yep, nobody's seen it yet. I thought I'd give you a private tour."

"I would love to see it," her eyes lit up.

"Let's get out of here," he stood holding his hand out to her. "It's almost over."

Reaching for his hand he lifted her from the curb. "I think your gonna like it," he told her.

Walking back to their houses Michaela let go of Sully's hand. He turned to her and for the first time he noticed a slight bruise on her cheek and one just below her hair line dipping into the back of her sundress. He didn't want to press his luck with her right now, so he didn't say anything. Hopefully within time she would tell him about her past.

"We'll go in my truck," he led her up is drive way. "I'll hurry so you can be back in time to watch the fireworks."

* * *

"It's just through here," he drew up the plastic curtain. "Watch out for the tools. And there's still some saw dust on the floor."

Entering the children's ward Michaela's face lit up. "Oh, Sully! It's so colorful. It's beautiful."

"Come over here," he placed his hand to the small of her back. "The children's ward will also be attached to the birthing unit. And we decided to have it face the park and the mountains so the children can have view. It's a lot better than looking at a parking lot."

"I should say so," she touched the etching of animals that were painted on the walls. "These murals are so beautiful."

"Yeah the artist did a great job. And over here," Sully led her. "Is where they're going to put a play room for the kids. We're going to have something for everyone, even for the kids in wheelchairs."

Continuing to smile Michaela walked down the hallway entering the birthing unit.

"We're going to revamp this too," he told her. "We're building more rooms that wrap around the side of the building."

"Are a lot of babies born here?" she wondered.

"Yes, when the Lovelace Hospital closed, everyone came here."

Stopping Michaela turned around and stopped at the window of the maternity ward. "Look at them Sully," she gushed. "Aren't they sweet."

Tuning Sully looked through the glass at the dozens of babies that fill the room. "Sure are," he smiled.

Touching the glass Michaela felt a few tears wanting to break away. "Look at that one," Michaela pointed to a little boy swaddled in a light blue blanket. "All that hair!"

"I was bald as a rump when I was born," he laughed.

"Sully!" her eyes grew wide.

"Look at that one on the left," he pointed to a little girl. "She's going to be a boxer. Look at her jab her fists."

Shaking her head she continued to stare at the little babies. "Hi," she waved to them. You're all so cute, yes you are!"

Turning Sully watched her for a moment. She seemed so enchanted with them. "Amanda," he asked. "Do you have any kids?"

Startled by the use of her faux name, she shook her head. "No."

"Would you like them some day?" he ventured further.

Moving from the window Michaela made her way back into the children's ward. "I'm not sure that's in the cards for me."

"Michaela! Michaela!" A voice grew louder. "Hey!"

Turning around Michaela's eyes' grew wide. "Dr. Scott."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "You don't start till Monday."

"I ah…"

"Always the eager beaver," he laughed. "You should have seen her back in Boston," Thomas turned to Sully. "You couldn't get her away from the hospital. I swear I thought she lived there. We were sad to see you go. But I'm sure you built quite a reputation at the hospital in Mystic after marrying Jack."

Looking at Sully she couldn't meet his eyes. What was she thinking? Of course she couldn't go by two names in the same town. Why did she even try? "Sully's been kind enough to show me around the new children's ward."

"Ah, Sully my man," he patted him on the back. "Did he tell you that he designed this entire wing himself? Right down to the play room for the children. He's the best architect this side of the Mississippi."

"Yes," Michaela looked around. "I can see that."

Glancing at his watch Thomas looked to Michaela. "Well, I better be shoving off. Kids wanna see the fireworks. Oh, Michaela stop by my office first thing Monday morning I'll get you your keys to your office. You're going to love it. Best view in the hospital."

"Okay, I'll see you then," she waved.

"Bye, Sully," Thomas held out his hand.

"Bye."

Michaela watched as Thomas walked through the doorway and disappeared around the corner. Turning she looked at him. She watched as he shook his head.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Sully," she called after him.

"Yeah, that's my name," he said sarcastically not stopping.

"Sully you don't understand."

Stopping he turned around. "Don't you see that I've been trying! I've been honest with you! More than I can say for you…_Michaela_." Walking out of the children's ward he took the stairs and then exited the hospital.

Growing frustrated Michaela tried to catch up with Sully. She started to develop a pain in her side and she was afraid that she loosened the bandage that were tied around her midsection. "Sully wait," she called again. Running to the parking garage she jumped the curb and a stinging sensation shot from her ribs down to her toes. "Oh my god!" she cried out landing on the pavement. "Oh!"

Quickly turning around Sully noticed Michaela on the ground crying. "Michaela!" he panicked running toward her.

"Oh," she grabbed her side. Taking in deep breaths she closed her eyes.

Dropping at her side he touched her back. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My ribs," she breathed.

"Here," he tried to pick her up. "Let's get you back in the hospital."

"No," she shook her head placing her hand to his chest. "There isn't anything they can do."

"What?"

"Two of my ribs are cracked," she told him "I think I just loosened the bandage."

"Cracked," he was amazed. "How are you even walking?"

"It's just a hairline crack. I barely feel it as long as my bandages are tight."

"How on earth did you do that?" he wondered.

At that moment she wanted to tell him. She wanted to break down and tell him about Jack, about her life and how for the past four years she was under some mans spell. She wanted to fall in his arms and cry. She wanted to forget all the guilt and hurt and just be herself, a woman that she hoped was still deep down within her. But, she didn't. She was scared. How could she ever get past what Jack did to her? "Can you please just take me home?"

Disappointment filled his heart and Michaela could see it come out his eyes. Picking her up he lightly placed her in his car. Walking around to his side of the car Michaela let a tear slip down her face, quickly wiping it away before he hopped in. The car ride back to her house was in silence. There were so many things that each wanted to say to one another but fear kept them both from expressing it.

Stopping in her driveway Sully cut the engine. Placing his hands on the steering wheel he looked straight out the window. 'What did he do to you?"

"Sully."

"Michaela, please."

"Please, oh God, Sully, Please." She tried to open the door. 'I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Michaela."

When he said her name like that it was her undoing. It was almost as if she was the only other person in the world. "What you said was right," she opened the door looking out. "I had a husband and he hurt me. And…and I guess I'm just really afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of never getting my life back together," she sighed. "I…I don't know."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he turned to her. "Do you know that?"

"Why are you being like this?" she wondered.

"Being like what?" he had no clue.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care?"

"Not all men are like Jack, Michaela. I'm not him."

The mentions of Jacks name sent shivers through her body and Sully noticed. "I know that."

"No, Michaela I don't think you do," he wanted to make her see. "I don't think you can get past what you _think_ a man is. You need to stop living behind this wall."

Stepping out of the truck Michaela shut the door and turned to Sully. "Thank you for taking me to the children's ward. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

"Michaela…"

"Good night, Sully."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Picking up the phone Michaela dialed the number she knew by heart. She needed some advice from the person she knew she could trust most on matters of the heart.

"Hello," John answered.

"Hi John," Michaela smiled glad to hear his voice.

"Michaela," his face lit. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she lied. "Is my wise older sister around?"

"Uh-oh," he laughed. "Girl talk. Now I won't see my wife for oh what… four hours?"

"John," she giggled. "We're not teenagers."

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I'm sure."

"Oh you!"

Laughing he called for his wife. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. She's been packing like a crazy woman. I'm sorry we couldn't get out there earlier."

"That's okay," she was sincere. "Besides you'd be stuck in O'Hare with my mother and I doubt you'd want that."

"Good point," he joked. "Oh I found the lady of the house." Handing Rebecca the phone he smiled, "It's that smart, good lookin' doctor chic that you used to live with."

"Michaela," she grabbed the phone.

"Your husband thinks I'm good looking," she mocked her.

"Don't let it go to your head. He gushes over anything with a pulse."

"I heard that," John stuck his head in the room.

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca focused on her phone call. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"I…I need some advice."

"Oh," she smiled. "On what?"

Michaela sighed, "There's this guy that-"

"Guy!" Rebecca was shocked. "All ready?"

"You know what," she sighed. "Never mind," doubt creeping back into her head.

"No!" Rebecca cut in. "I'm sorry. Tell me. There's this guy…"

"He's…he's my neighbor," Michaela began. "I…I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Do you feel something for him?" Rebecca wondered.

"No…yes…I don't know. God, Rebecca it's only been a week and a half. I can't have feelings like this all ready."

"Why not?" she asked. "Last time I checked there wasn't a time limit on love, look at John and I."

"Rebecca, I'm…I'm scared."

"Michaela," her heart when out to her. "Not all men are like Jack."

"That's what Sully said. He said I was living behind a wall."

"Are you?" she was blunt.

"I just don't feel I can open myself up to someone right now. It's too soon."

Trying a different tactic Rebecca replied. "Then why are we having this conversation. You seem like you know what you want."

Sighing Michaela pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relive the headache that was beginning to form. "I've gotten so used to being on my own. Even being married to Jack I felt like I was on my own. And…and being with Sully's not like that. I can tell he's not like that. And it frightens me."

"Do you want to be on your own? Do you never want to get in another relationship?"

"At times," she whispered.

"And others?"

"And others I want to be like everyone else. I want a husband. I want children. I want it all."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Rebecca asked.

"That's sort of why I called," she half joked.

"I think that's what you always wanted. You wanted your career and you went out and got that. You wanted to get married and you did that too. Michaela I know you wanted children. We all did."

"I was crushed when Jack said no," tears came to her eyes. "That's all I really wanted. A family."

"It's not too late Michaela. You don't have to wait anymore. Who says it's too soon to have feelings? If you keep waiting what you have now might not be there later."

'What if Sully turns out to be like Jack? What if I let him in my life and it happens again," she started to cry. "Rebecca I can't do that. I'm so scared."

Collecting her thoughts Rebecca asked. "How does he treat you? Does he remind you of Jack in anyway?"

"No, he's not like Jack. He acts like he genuinely cares for my feelings," she smiled at the thought. "But…but Jack was like that at the beginning to. He changed after it was too late."

"Michaela I know it's scary. But if Sully really is a good guy, do you want to pass that up?"

"He took me to the new children's ward today," she said out of the blue. "We walked to the maternity ward and looked at the babies. He designed the entire wing himself. He even created a playroom for disable children."

"Well there you go right there," Rebecca concluded. "He cares about children. He sounds very dedicated. You can't say that about all men. Michaela I can't tell you what to do. I can't change how you feel about things, but I can be here for you."

"I know," she whispered.

"If you want my honest opinion I think you should try things with Sully. There's nothing wrong with having your guard up at the beginning, but don't let it consume you. You may miss your chance if you do. Besides I'm not saying that you need to marry him. Take your time get to know him."

"I never realized it'd be this hard. I thought once I left Jack everything would go back to normal, and when it didn't it frightened me."

"Maybe you just need someone to help make it normal, someone to walk with you, help you."

"Oh Rebecca," Michaela sighed leaning back in her chair. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh you'd just crumble to pieces and blow away you would!"

Giggling Michaela remembered the words Martha would speak to her when she was a child. "I love you Rebecca."

"I love you too," Rebecca wiped away a tear. "So, do I get to meet him when I come?"

"If you're lucky!"

* * *

Knocking on Thomas' door Michaela felt a little uneasy. He called and asked her if she could come to the hospital, and dress nicely, but wouldn't tell her why. "Thomas?" she knocked again. Suddenly the door flew open and Thomas stepped out.

"Oh Michaela!" he closed the door. "I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry I called you on such short notice. But I didn't know the photographers were coming today."

"Photographers?"

"Yes, for our hospital newspaper and magazine. They're going to take pictures of the new doctors on staff and do a little write up about you taking Dr. Gifford's place."

"Oh, I don't know," Michaela felt uneasy getting her picture taken.

"Come on, Thomas brushed her off. "We're all ready late. It will just take a couple minutes and you'll get to meet some of the other doctors."

"All right," she sighed walking down the hallway. "Where is this picture going to placed?"

"We have a monthly newsletter and magazine that circulates through the staff. Just little stuff like comings and goings, news on the hospital, but this is a big month for us with the new children's wing opening." Placing his hand on Michaela's back he escorted her into the tiny room. "Right in here."

"Dr. Scott."

"Dr. Gifford, I'd like you to meet Michaela Quinn, your successor."

"Dr. Quinn." The graying sixty year old man held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many good things about you."

"Oh," Michaela smiled at Thomas. "I also hear that I have some pretty big shoes to fill."

Dr. Gifford let out a hardly laugh. "I knew I liked this man," Dr. Gifford slapped Thomas on the back.

"I'm here, I'm here!" A woman rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm late."

"Amelia," Thomas's face lit up. "Michaela, this is Amelia the CEO of Penrose. Amelia this is our new Dr. Gifford."

"Well hello," she shook her hand. "Always glad to see another woman on staff."

"Well I'm very excited to begin working. I've heard many wonderful things about this hospital. It's nice to be apart of a team again."

"That's the spirit!" She grinned. "All right Jim lets get this picture taken, I got a meeting in six minutes."

Picking up his camera the photographer instructed the group where to stand. "All right folks, we got a dead line here, press goes out tomorrow. Let's get this done in one shot! Say cheese."

* * *

"Who were you on the phone with earlier?" Robert sat on the couch next to Maureen.

"Rebecca, she said that Michaela just called her. Seems that she is in love with her neighbor."

"Rebecca's in love with Mr. Fredrick?"

"Robert," Maureen punched his arm. "Not Rebecca, Michaela."

"That was quick," he picked up the remote turning on the TV.

"Robert," Maureen shook her head. "Rebecca said that she's having a hard time with it. She's afraid that he'll turn out like Jack."

"That's understandable."

"It's just that Jack is one of the few people that Michaela was ever interested in besides David. She's not one to just jump into a relationship. She must really like him, for her to come out and say something, especially now. I just don't want to see her hurt again. That's all."

Putting his arm around his wife he placed his hand on her abdomen. "David was a good man. And Jack just turned out to be bad, it wasn't Michaela's fault. He tricked all of us. But Michaela is a grown woman and I think now she knows she has a family to fall back on if it were to happen again. The odds are it won't, and I know that probably won't assure her. I think that she just has to see that she's a strong woman."

Amazed at his sincerity Maureen placed her hands on Roberts' cheeks and drew him in for a kiss. "I'm glad I got one of the good ones."

"Mmm…" he kissed her again. "Me too."

* * *

Michaela walked out on her porch carrying a bowl of popcorn. Sitting on her swing she watched the fireworks light up the night's sky. Sully was right it was a perfect place. Thinking back to her childhood Michaela missed being in Boston during this time of year, it was so steeped in tradition. Then she thought about her poor parents suck in a hotel in Chicago, but at least it gave her a few more days to piece together what she wanted to say to them.

Hearing a front door slam Michaela turned to Sully's house. He was standing on his porch leaning against the railing. She could tell he was straining to see the fireworks through his large Oak Tree. Sighing she leaned to where Sully could see her. "I believe there is room enough for two on this swing," she called. "Last time I checked there was a large tree blocking the sky from your house."

Laughing Sully walked down his steps and crossed the yard. "I remember someone telling me once this was the best place to watch fireworks," he grinned. "Not that I would know."

"Of course not," she smiled.

Michaela moved over as Sully sat down next to her. She didn't realize how tight a squeeze it would be with them both there. They both sat in silence watching the glowing sky but neither minded not wanting to break the tranquil special time they were sharing. Stretching his arms Sully let out a light yawn and he slowly let his arm drape around Michaela's shoulder and much to his delight she didn't object.

Biting her lip Michaela tried to quell the butterfly feeling that was playing in her stomach. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't deny that it felt good to be wanted and in the comfort of his arms. Lightly she laid her head back in the crook of his neck and looked up at him. She spoke low, "Jack hurt me to the point that at times I didn't want to live. I've been knocked down so far that I don't know if I'll ever be able to get back up."

Sully tightened his hold on her and leaned his head against hers. "I know that it's hard to open up to someone after you've been hurt the way you have. I understand. I…I just wish you'd let me in a little. I can't promise you where things will go. But I can promise you I will never, ever hurt you like Jack did."

"You don't know how much I want to believe that."

"Michaela," he turned so she could see his face. "If we're going to have any kind of relationship we have to have trust. Can you find it in your heart to trust me?"

Closing her eyes Michaela let out a soft sob. Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't she just say yes? Soon she felt the sensation of Sully touching her hand.

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to be ready." His thumb massaged soft circles into the flesh of her hand.

Sighing at his patience, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Sully's cheek. Giving him one last look she laid back in the crook of his arm and he wrapped his arms around her and together they watch the Grand Finale.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The sound of her telephone ringing woke Michaela from her nap. Rubbing her eyes she rose from her couch and walked into her kitchen picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Michaela?" her father's voice spoke from the other end.

"Father," Michaela smiled. "Where are you?"

"Chicago," he sighed.

"Still?" she was amazed.

"Yes, but we have a flight out at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning."

"Oh good," Michaela nodded. She had to say she was getting excited to see her father again. It seemed like she hadn't seen him for years, even though it's only been a couple of months.

"With the time change and everything we'll probably be getting in about ten o'clock. Are you far from the airport?"

"No, it's only about ten minutes from home. I'll come to pick you up. Then we'll have the whole day. But I'm afraid I will have to work while you're here."

"Work?"

Realizing that she hadn't told her father yet that she found a job, her she felt a little awkward. "I…I got a job at the hospital down here. Head emergency room doctor. You remember Thomas Scott from Boston Memorial? He's chief of staff."

"You got a job?" he seemed a little baffled. "I mean…I don't doubt that you could get a position, but…I mean you're planning on saying there? In Colorado?"

Michaela had never known her father to stumble on his words. And she could tell that he was unsure of her new status. Not wanting to get in argument over the phone she stayed diplomatic. "I like Colorado. And…well I need a job. I need to sort things out. And I hope you'll be able to help me when you come out here. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Josef grew worried by his daughter's remark. He knew Michaela well enough to know more was going on then she was letting on. "There is a lot we need to talk about," he nodded his head agreeing. "I can't wait to see you, Michaela."

"I can't wait to see you too," she was truthful. "I have a feeling you're really going to like it out here."

"I've never been to Colorado before," he thought. "It will be a nice vacation. Oh," Josef pulled out his palm pilot. "What's your address? I'd like to have it just in case."

"Oh, all right. It's 2852 Wildflower Circle, the gated district," she told him. "Just make sure not to tell anyone. I…I don't want it getting around."

"Of course not," Josef shook his head. "Well I better get going your mother is waiting for me in the restaurant."

"All right," she smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he grinned. "Oh, and Mike."

"Yes."

"Take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised. "Have a safe flight."

"We will, bye, Mike."

"Bye, dad." Hanging up the phone Michaela looked over at the clock and it was one-thirty. Still in her pajamas she hopped off of the couch making her way to the bathroom, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute she called." Grabbing her robe off the hook of the bathroom door she glanced at herself in the mirror wiping the sleep from her eyes and pulling her hair back. She made her way to the front of her house and opened the door. "Hello?" she looked around, no one was there. "Hello?" Again she heard the knocking, realizing it was coming from the back door she grinned. "It must be Sully," she thought.

Walking into the kitchen her smile grew brighter seeing his silhouette through the curtains. Opening the door his smiled matched hers. "Did I wake you?" he nodded toward her attire.

"Oh," she looked down. "No, no I was up. I guess I'm just being lazy today."

"Well I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go out tonight."

"Out?" She questioned. "Where to?"

"Just this little place down the road, Astors. We passed it the day I took you to the hospital. I thought it might be nice to get out." Looking at Michaela he could tell she was contemplating his offer. "Just for a little bit."

Biting her lip she smiled then shook her head. "Okay. What time?"

"Well I have to go into work for awhile. How about you meet me there at around seven?"

"Okay," she nodded, a little excited.

"Good," he smiled. "I'll see ya then. Bye."

"Bye," Michaela shut the door, turning around she leaned against it, a smile creeping its way on her face. Looking around a million things crossed her mind. "What am I going to wear?"

* * *

Jack sat behind his desk staring at the portrait of Michaela that still clung to the corner. God, she was so beautiful, he thought. "Look what you did to yourself Michaela! Look where you ended up!" she shouted. "Damn it Michaela. You always make me so mad at you." Picking her picture up from the top of his desk he threw it in the trash. "I can't even stand to look at you!"

"Mr. Taylor?" A knock came to his door. "Are you in there?"

"Over here, Sharon," Jack spoke up.

"What are you still doing here?" She smiled sitting at the edge of his desk. "It's late."

"Are you the only one still here?" Jack asked, sliding his hand up Sharon's stocking leg.

"Uh-huh," she bit her lower lip smiling.

Turning in his swivel chair Jack shut the door with his foot. "How's my good little secretary?" he asked, all thoughts of Michaela exiting his mind.

"She feels a little neglected," Sharon pouted. "And I think a little cheering up is in order," her eyes held suggestive meaning.

"Oh really," he pulled her into his lap. "What can I do to help?"

"Well," Sharon cocked her head to the side. She took his tie removing it from his jacket, and slowly untying it. "You could kiss me," she came within inches of his face. "Right now."

Letting down her hair Jack began to plaster kisses on her face and neck. "Do you think anyone will hear us if we're quiet?" his eyes held a gleam.

"Nope," she giggled.

Picking her up Jack pushed all of his papers to the floor and laid her on top of his desk. "Then we best not be loud," he whispered as his hand made its way up her skirt.

* * *

Walking into the bar Michaela eyes scanned the dimly lit room. Soft music was playing on the jukebox as she watched a few couples twirl on the dance floor. Breathing in and out she closed her eyes wondering why Sully wanted to bring her here. She'd been to a bar a few times in medical school when her room mates would drag her out, and as much as she tried to resist such places she did have to say she enjoyed herself. Jack never wanted to go out, preferring dinner at the club then a night on the town.

Walking further into the bar Michaela walked up the jukebox and pulled a quarter from her purse. Perusing her options she settled on, "The Stand," by Rascal Flatts. Looking around she noticed most of the tables were full so she decided to sit at the bar. Looking at the bottles that surrounded the back table Michaela noticed half of those always filled her liquor cabinet at home. She hated when Jack came home and drank, it made him so much more meaner. Biting her lip she shook her head, she wasn't going to think about Jack tonight. That's why she was out, was trying to move on with her life, move past the bad things.

"What ya have?" The long haired bartender looked Michaela up and down, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh," Michaela looked around. "Umm…" she laughed at indecisiveness. "I…I'm not sure."

"Women," he shook his head. "Here," he picked up a bottle of Vodka. "I'll fix ya up something real nice. All the ladies seem to like it."

"Well, umm, all right," she smiled. "Thank you."

Drumming her fingers on the top of the bar Michaela took in her surrounding. The place actually had a homey feel to it. A nice fire was going in the fireplace in the corner of the room. Overstuffed leather chairs and couches were filled with people laughing and telling jokes. Turning back to the bar Michaela felt as if someone was staring at her. Looking to her left, sure enough a man had his eyes fixed on her. Michaela could barley make out his features, a Tigers baseball cap shadowing his face.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hello," she smiled pretending to look around.

"Can I buy ya a drink?"

"Oh, no. No thank you. I all ready ordered one," she pointed to the bartender. Moving her chair a little she cast another glace at the door wondering where Sully was. Getting nervous she began to rub her arm. "Where is he?" she said under her breath.

"Here ya go." The bartender sat a tall orangish-pink drink in front of Michaela. "One Sex on the Beach."

"What?" Michaela shook her head in astonishment.

"Drink up." The bartender laughed turning around making his way across the bar to fill beers.

"So," the man moved closer to Michaela. "Ya ever have sex on the beach?"

Staring at the man wide-eyed Michaela didn't know what to say. "I…I umm-"

"Leave her alone Jake," a voice came from behind Michaela shoulder. "Go on home."

"Sully," Michaela turned around breathing a sigh of relief.

"She with you?" Jake's eyes grew large. He hadn't remembered seeing Sully with a woman in a long time.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he sat down. Fixing his eyes on Michaela he smiled. She had on knee length white skirt and a black top that hugged her curves in just the right way. Her long hair was slightly curled and falling down her shoulders. She looked beautiful to him.

"Fine. Fine," he held up his hands. Getting off of his chair he threw back the rest of his drink then tossed a few bills in the empty shot glass. Walking past Sully he slapped his back. "Didn't know ya had it in ya!"

Shaking his head he turned to Michaela. "I'm sorry about that. Jake may be an annoyance but he's harmless."

"It's okay." She shook her head taking a sip of her drink for the first time. "Ummm…." She stirred it around watching the cherry drop to the bottom. "That's good."

"Good," he laughed. "Hank," Sully tipped his head. "Can I get a beer?"

"Give me a sec," he called.

"You come here often?" Michaela wondered.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I came here a few times with some of the guys after work. And Hank does some drywall work for me at the hospital."

"Oh."

"I'm not an alcoholic if that's what you're thinking," he laughed.

"Oh," Michaela held up her hand. "I wasn't implying that you were. Just merely curious." Knowing that her face was turning red Michaela decided to change the subject. "I'm glad that you asked me to come. It's nice here."

"I'm glad you said yes," he rubbed her hand. "You look real nice," he smiled.

"Thanks," Michaela blushed looking downward. "So do you."

"I'd like to get to know you a little better. If that's okay." Sully asked, watching a rush of emotions cross her face he continued. "Like what's your favorite color, favorite food. Do you watch TV or read before you go to bed?" Looking into her eyes he tried to convey his message.

Realizing that he wanted to know about her, her in the present, not the past she was relived. "Blue, fried chicken, and both," she eyed him trying not to laugh.

"Oh," he smiled. "We have a multi-tasker here."

"Yes," she shook her head swallowing more of her drink. "In my field you have to be."

"Here Sully," Hank sat a glass of beer in front of him. Looking to Michaela he noticed they were together. Surprised he decided he wanted to have fun; he smiled at the couple then fixed his eyes on Michaela. "So how's the sex?"

Almost choking on his beer Sully shot a look at Hank. "Excuse me?"

"The drink," he nodded to Michaela. "Geez, Sully what ya think I meant?" he laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, buddy."

Rolling his eyes he noticed a couple exiting the bar. "You want to go sit on the couch over there," he pointed. "By the fire."

"Sure," she hopped off her chair grabbing her purse. Holding her drink up, she maneuvered through the throngs of people making her way to the couch in the corner of the room. Sitting down she tucked one leg underneath her and turned to Sully and smiled. "My turn," she eyed him. "You said that Sully was your last name, so what's your first."

"Michaela," he looked down shaking his head.

"Hey," she pretended to be upset. "You know my name."

"Not by choice."

"Please," she stuck her lower lip under. "Please, please."

"Byron," he whispered looking around making sure no one heard.

"What?" Michaela shook her head, moving in closer.

"Byron," he gritted his teeth eyeing her.

"Sully I can't understand what you're saying."

"Byron!" he spoke up. "Byron, Byron, Byron!"

"Oh!" Michaela giggled. "That's a lovely name."

Taking a long drink of beer Sully looked around the bar noticing several couple immersed in conversation or on the dance floor. He wondered what it would be like to hold Michaela closely and sway on the dance floor. He knew she was the prettiest women in the bar, he noticed many pairs of eyes follow her as they sat down, and for a moment he felt proud that she was with him.

"Sully, Michaela moved closer to him on the couch. "Really I like your name. I think it suits you."

"What ever you say," he laughed. "What ever you say."

"Can I get you anything?" A petite woman holding a tray stood in front of the couple.

"I'm fine," Sully held up his beer. "Michaela?"

"Oh," she smiled. "I'd like another one of these," she shook her empty glass, the cherry moving back and forth.

"All right," she nodded taking off toward the bar.

"Who's the alcoholic now," he teased.

"There's probably like 2 liquor in this," she laughed. "Beside's their good."

Sully lifted his brow, "Well I guess a drink called Sex on the Beach would have to be good, wouldn't it?"

A smiled appeared on the corner of Michaela's lips and she didn't know why but for some reason she felt at ease with Sully. She enjoyed his light hearted joking manner and all thoughts of her past seem to sail further away. She was out, she was having fun, and she didn't want the night to end. Looking to her left Michaela notice a few men setting up microphones and a monitor, "Have you ever sung Karaoke?"

"Me," Sully pointed to himself. "No."

"I'll pay you ten dollars if you go up there and do it," she giggled, her hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Are you crazy," he laughed. "No way!"

"Oh Sully," she grabbed his hand, "Come on!"

"Michaela, no!" Sully's eyes lit up at Michaela jovial mood. "I can't sing."

"Here you are," the woman handed her a glass. "If you need anything else my names, Myra."

"Thank you," Michaela took a sip of her drink. "Wow, I think this is stronger than the last one."

"Hank made that one especially himself," Myra laughed. "Enjoy."

Shaking his head, Sully looked to Michaela. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's trying to get you drunk."

"Huh," Michaela shook her head taking another drink.

"Sully!" A voiced called across the room.

Michaela watched as a couple crossed the room making their way toward them.

"Robert E, Grace," Sully got up shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

"It's been a while," he nodded.

"Oh," Sully offered his hand to Michaela helping her up. "Robert E Grace, this is Michaela. Michaela, Robert E is my foreman at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you," she shook both of their hands. "Won't you join us?"

"Actually we just got dibs on the foosball table," Grace pointed. "Ya'll wanna play?"

"Michaela," he looked to her.

"I haven't played since I was a kid."

"That's all right," he put his arm around her waist. 'You can be on my team."

"Okay," she smiled. "Let's do it."

Walking to the foosball table Michaela held onto Sully's hand as he made his way past the table and mountains of people. Things seemed to run in slow motion and her thoughts felt a bit jumbled but mostly she felt safe. It felt good to have Sully's hand in hers. Her eyes wandered from the people back to Sully, she watched his chest and she could see his muscles peeking through his shirt and it sent a warm sensation through her body. Blushing she dropped her gaze taking another sip of her drink.

"Hank!" Robert E yelled. "Foos time!"

Shaking his head Hank hopped behind the bar pulling out four shot glasses, filling them with his special concoction.

"Come over here," Sully pulled her arm. "We'll be red. So you take these two guys, and I'll take those."

Setting down her glass Michaela looked around. "Where's the ball?"

"We gotta wait," Robert E smiled.

Rolling his eyes Sully looked to Michaela. "It's tradition to have a Foos before we start, Robert E made it up years ago."

"A Foos?" Michaela looked skeptical.

"Some kinda shot, Hank made up."

"Here we are folks," Hank set the four shot glasses on the table. "Bottoms up."

Michaela looked at the amber color liquid with consternation, not going unnoticed by Sully. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to," he placed his hand on the small of her back. "They're a little strong."

"Course she does," Hank spoke up. "Rules is rules."

"Hank," Sully eyed him.

"Fine," he held his hands up. "If she doesn't think she can do it."

"You don't think I can do it," she eyed him.

"You said it not me," he laughed enjoying her feistiness.

Walking up to Hank she took the shot off the table, smiled, then put it up to her mouth and drank it down with one gulp. Turning the glass upside down she placed it on the table. "Let's go," she lifted her brow holding out her hand.

Laughing Hank placed the ping pong ball in her hand. "You got yourself one hell of woman here, Sully."


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Let's dance!" Michaela pulled Sully up from his chair. "I love this song!" Michaela said after downing another Sex on the Beach and a Red Malibu. "Come on!"

Robert E and Grace looked at one another in amusement. "Go on Sully," Robert E laughed. "Don't keep her waiting!"

Shaking his head he followed her out on the floor. "Michaela I don't dance. Ask anyone."

"It's easy," she moved in. "Listen to the beat," she twirled around. "And shake your hips!" Sully watched Michaela for a minute as she threw her hands in the air and wiggled her hips to the music. She was drunk he knew that, but he couldn't help but be glad she felt safe enough to let her hair down and relax. "Come on," she placed her hands on Sully's hips. "Move them!" she laughed. A shock went through Sully's body as he felt Michaela's hands start at his waist and move upward. Quickly she turned around and Sully felt Michaela grinding her body into his.

Sully's eyes about popped out of his head as he turned to look at his friends who were in hysterics. "Go Man!" Robert E shouted. Shaking his head he felt as though he were at a high school dance. "Michaela," he shouted through the music. "Michaela!"

"What?" she turned around wrapping her arms around Sully's neck still dancing and smiling brightly at him. Being captured in her eyes Sully smiled shaking his head. "Nothing." Wrapping his arms around her waist he too began to shake to the music.

"And here I go again on my own!" Michaela shouted. "Going down the only road I've ever known."

Feeling someone bumped into him Sully turned around watching Grace and Robert E also begin to dance. "We thought the dance floor could use two people that actually knew what they were doing," Grace laughed.

Michaela's eyes lit up as more people entered the dance floor. Dancing around she held Sully's hand never breaking contact. "I'm just another heart in need of rescue," she continued to sing. "Waiting on love's sweet charity."

No matter how hard Sully tried he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Her inhibition enchanted him and her body captivated everything else. The song ended and Sully looked toward Michaela who was still smiling. The DJ got on the microphone announcing that it was karaoke time. "Who want's to be our first lucky voice of the night?"

"He does!" Michaela pointed to Sully. "Oh! Oh! He does!"

"Michaela!" he let go of his hand. "No!"

"Oh, come on Sully!" Robert E slapped him on the back.

Shooting him the death stare Robert E backed off. "Or not."

"What about you little lady?" The DJ walked up to her. "Wanna lend us your pipes?"

Michaela turned around looking at Sully. "Do it! Do it!" The crowd shouted.

"What's your name?" The DJ held the microphone up to her. "Cause if ya can sing half as good as ya can shake it I'm sure we're in for a real treat!"

"Awww," a loud voice was heard from the bar. "She won't do it! She's scared!"

Michaela looked toward the voice and pursed her lips. Walking up to Hank she smiled. "What did you say?"

"Chicken," he stated, knowing he was getting a rise from her. Taking the shot glass that Hank held in his hand Michaela slammed it and walked back on the stage, the crowd going wild.

Wanting to protest Sully held back, after all, all she was going to do was sing. He would just make sure that she didn't have anymore to drink and he would have to drive her home. He watched as Michaela turned around holding the microphone in her hand. She smiled at Sully as the music started. The lights on the dance floor dimmed as a spot light held on Michaela. "One way or another, I'm gonna find ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya!" Walking up to Sully she rubbed her side against his shimmying up and down. "One way or another I'm gonna win ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya! One way or another I'm gonna see ya, I'm gonna meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya!"

Again the crowd up roared as Michaela danced around him. The lights busted out in different colors creating a booming atmosphere. Sully couldn't believe his eyes as she bounced around. Shaking his head he couldn't do anything but laugh and enjoy her antics. She was free. She was having fun, and that's all that mattered.

"I will drive past your house. And if the lights are all down, I'll see who's around," Michaela winked at him shaking her butt. "One way or another I'm gonna find ya! I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya! One way or another I'm gonna win ya!

As the music died down the crowd clapped for Michaela and she took her bow, her face lit up brighter than the lamps. "Thank you," she smiled. Walking back toward Sully she felt someone slap her behind. Twirling around she looked the man in the eye. "Don't touch me."

"Come on baby," he thrust his pelvis out. "I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya!"

"Please," she laughed rolling her eyes and turning around.

"Hey, come on," he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go," she tried to wiggle from him. "You're hurting my arm."

"Hey!" both Sully and Hank jumped in. "I think she said to let her go!"

Dropping her arm the man backed away holding his arms up. "Don't want know trouble man."

"Get out of here," Hank nodded toward the door. "Don't let me catch ya back in here again."

"Fine," the man picked up his hat walking toward the door.

"Come on," Sully put his arm around Michaela. "I think it's time to go home."

"Okay," Michaela turned around completely forgetting the situation. "Where are my keys?"

"Oh, no you don't," Sully picked up her purse. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm just around the corner," Michaela pointed in the opposite direction.

"Come on," he laughed. "Grace and Robert E left. They told me to tell you good bye and they'd like to get together sometime. Perhaps dinner."

"That'd be nice," she smiled toward Sully. "We should get hot dogs."

"What?" he laughed. "Hot dogs?"

"Ya, they sound delicious," Michaela remarked as they walked out the door. "Hot dog," she said again. "H-hot d-dog, I never realized how funny that sounds. H-h-hot dog!"

Sully continued to laugh at Michaela's random outbursts. Walking down the steps he felt Michaela trip and then stumble in his arms. "Whoa!" he held on to her. "You all right?"

"That step!" Michaela pointed downward. "It just jumped right out at me!"

"I'm sure it did. Come on my car is over here."

"Sully," Michaela stopped, gleaming in his eyes. "You're such a nice man. You know that," her words were slurred.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm glad you think that."

"Much nicer than Jack. He was mean. He was a mean, mean man!"

"I'm sorry," Sully didn't know what to say.

"He was so mean!" She brushed the hair from her face. "He was so mean, he didn't even let me go to the hospital!"

"He didn't let you work?" he was surprised.

"Nooo!" she spread her arms out almost knocking Sully in the face. "I told you he was mean!"

"Come on Michaela," he pulled out his key's trying to open his truck.

"But not like you," she pinched his cheeks. "You're so nice. Did I ever tell you that? You're a nice man!" she tapped his chest exaggerating her point.

"Michaela," he rolled his eyes. "Get in the car."

"Only if you say please," she laughed.

"Michaela, will you please get into my truck?"

"Mmmm….okay," she hopped up.

Slamming the car door shut Sully jogged to the other side. "I hope she just doesn't puke," he laughed. Getting in he was about to put the key in the ignition when he felt Michaela's hand touch his. Looking up he noticed her staring right at him.

"Michaela," he moved a little bit closer to her. "Are you all right?"

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat Michaela jumped onto his lap straddling his legs. "Let's have sex!" she giggled bouncing her head back and forth reminding Sully of a cheerleader.

"Ahh… Michaela," Sully's eyes grew wide, his hands at his sides not knowing where to put them.

"Shhh…" Michaela placed her finger to her lip. Giving Sully another glance she broke the space between them and placed her lips on his. Wanting to fight the urge Sully couldn't help himself and fell into the moment. Brushing her hair from her face he continued to kiss her. Her body was warm against his and he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest as she breathed. He heard her moan against his lips and as much as he wanted to go on, he knew he couldn't. Not like this.

"Michaela," he pulled back. "We have to stop."

"No, we don't," she kissed his cheek.

"Michaela," he moved her off of his lap. "Please just let me take ya home."

Looking at Sully her eyes glazed over, "You're such a nice man."

"I know," he laughed at his own situation. 'I know."

Starting the car Sully pulled out onto the road glad that they didn't live far. Soon he felt Michaela's head hit his shoulder and he realized she had fallen asleep. Thinking back on the night's events Sully couldn't help but smile. He finally felt as if he had a break through with Michaela. His only hope was that she didn't regret it in the morning and push him away. Who knows he thought, maybe she won't even remember. Pulling into their subdivision he entered the number on the key pad waiting for the gate to open. Putting his arm around Michaela he stepped on the gas and rounded the corner. The street lights illuminated the way as he pulled into his drive way. Cutting the engine he opened his door and crossed to the other side. Picking Michaela up he carried her across the lawn. Her head rested on his chest and he faintly heard her snore.

Trying to pull Michaela's keys from her purse Sully opened the front door. Kicking it open he looked around shutting it behind him. Shuffling down the dark hall, he peeked in each room trying to find the master bedroom. Coming to a stop at the end of the hall he turned into a room he figured was hers. Laying her down on the bed he pulled back the covers and slid her in. Sitting at the edge of the bed he pulled the covers up to her chest and smiled. Picking up her hand he held it in his own for a moment. It seemed so small, so fragile.

Michaela's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw were two eyes staring back at her causing her to jump. "Whoa," Sully held onto her shoulders. "It's just me."

"S-sully?" she squinted trying to sit up.

"Ya," he smiled.

"Where are we?" she was disoriented.

"We're in your room. I brought you home, remember?"

"Home," she laid back. "Mmm…"

"I'm gonna go now. Okay? I'll see ya tomorrow," Sully started to get off the bed.

"Wait," Michaela held onto his hand. "Don't go yet."

"Michaela," he sighed. "I don't know." Looking down at her he wanted nothing more than to stay, but he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if he did.

"Just lay with me for a bit," she pulled on his arm. "I want to talk."

"Talk?" he was leery."

"Please," she scooted over patting the side of the bed. "I want to tell you something."

Eyeing Michaela he wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk to him or if it was the liquor. But as he looked down at her, her piercing eyes once again captivated him and he couldn't resist her. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him turn to putty in a single look, but he knew it was a feeling he didn't want to end. Moving over Sully laid down in bed next to Michaela and turned to his side facing her.

"Jack used to hit me," Michaela said as she laid her head on Sully's chest. "Sometimes he would come home and just hit me for no reason at all."

"Michaela," he pulled his arms around her not knowing what to say.

"Sometimes it would be everyday. There were times when I couldn't even leave the house because the bruises were so bad."

Anger started to bubble within Sully, and at that moment there was nothing more he wanted to do than find this man and break his neck. As he held Michaela in his arms all he could feel was how tiny she actually was and how much she had to of endured. "How did you get away?" he wondered.

"He think's I'm dead."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. Well except for my family I called them a few days go."

Looking into her eyes Sully notice through the darkness she was crying. "It's all right," he brushed away her tears. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"Oh Sully," Michaela grabbed onto his shirt pushing her face into his chest. "Please don't ever let him find me. I'm so afraid."

"Shhh…." he soothed. "I promise, just try and get some sleep okay?"

"Will you stay with me," she looked up at him. "Just till I fall asleep?"

"Sure," he kissed her forehead. Pulling the covers up over both of them he held her close. "Just close your eyes."


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"It's just through here," Josef brought his rented car up to the gates of Sunny Meadows. "She gave me the combination to the gates so we can get in."

"We probably should have called her first," Elizabeth remarked. "She said she wanted to pick us up from the airport. I doubt she would have minded that we took an earlier flight."

"This way we can surprise her." Smiling Josef closed his window and drove his car through the rod-iron gates. "She lives on Wildflower Circle." Maneuvering his car down the subdivisions Josef rehearsed what he was going to say to his daughter once he saw her. A smile instantly appeared on his face and instinctively he reached over and clasped Elizabeth's hand.

"Seems as thought she picked a respectable neighborhood to live in." Elizabeth noticed many families outside playing on their lawns.

"Here we are," Josef pulled into a nice two-story brick house.

"She planted flowers!" Elizabeth smiled. "At least she learned one thing from me."

"Come on!" Josef practically jumped from his side of the car.

Jogging up the walk Josef stepped on the porch and gave a glace to his wife before he knocked on the door. "Michaela," he called. Looking through the beveled glass window he saw no movement. "Michaela?" he knocked again.

"Perhaps she's not home," Elizabeth looked around. "Maybe she's at the hospital and she was planning on picking us up from there. I don't see a car," she glanced in the driveway.

'Maybe it's in the garage." Touching the knob Josef tried turning it and much to his surprise it opened. "Elizabeth," he motioned. "Look."

"Michaela?" she walked in, passing Josef.

"Wait," Josef held her arm. "Let me go first."

"Josef," Elizabeth was scared. For a split second flashes of Jack finding her daughter flashed through her mind.

Walking down the hall they stopped and looked into each bedroom.

The sun peeked through Michaela's curtains casting a bright ray across her eyelids. Flinching she opened her eyes and immediately became aware that she wasn't alone. Feeling two strong arms engulfing her midsection and she held her breath. Turing around she came face to face with Sully. "Oh my goodness," she thought. "What did I do?" Getting up she pulled the covers down and noticed they both still had their clothes on. She tried to think back to the night before but her head began to pound.

Looking back up she became aware to two shadows making their way down the hallway. Squinting she focused on the moving object and her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach.

"Michaela!"

"M-mother?" her eyes grew wide.

"Oh Michaela!" Elizabeth rushed past Josef and into the room before coming to a dead stop.

"M-michaela," a male voice came from beneath the covers. Moving around Sully poked his head from under the sheets. "Hey," he smiled looking directly at Michaela. "I must have fallen asleep after last night. How you feeling? You we're looking pretty rough last night," he laughed. Looking in her eyes he immediately noticed something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"Michaela?" Josef's voice echoed through the room. Looking to his daughter then to the man in bed he cast a disapproving gaze. "We'll be in the living room." Grabbing Elizabeth by the arm he pulled her out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Oh God," Michaela held her head in her hands. "Oh, no."

"We're those your parents?" Sully feared, frowning.

Jumping out of bed Michaela began to pace the room. "What am I going to say to them? Oh God, their never going to believe me! I'm so stupid!" Clasping onto the poster of the bed Michaela began to feel dizzy. "I'm gonna be sick." Rushing to the bathroom Michaela fell to the floor next to the toilet and threw up. Her stomach retched up what little it had left in it. Soon she felt her hair being picked up from her neck and a hand gently rubbing her back.

Vomiting a little more Michaela took a deep breath and laid back against the wall. Handing her a towel to wipe her face Sully sat down next to her. "Nothing happened you know."

"That's the problem," Michaela turned to him. "I don't know. I can't even remember what happened last night."

"Michaela," Sully reached for her hand. "I would never take advantage of you. You just wanted somebody to talk to last night and I was here. I'm sorry that I fell asleep. That was my fault. I'm sorry."

Michaela saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew that nothing sexual happened between them. Squeezing his hand she smiled for the first time. "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night."

"Stupid no. Entertaining yes." Smiling Sully remembered last night in his truck when Michaela wanted to have sex. Deciding to leave that bit of information out Sully spoke again, "We had a lot of fun."

Rubbing her temples Michaela shook her head. "Don't tell me now," she held out her hand. "I have some damage control to do."

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"Oh, no," Michaela shook her head. "You don't know my mother. I don't want to put you through that right now."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I never meant for this to happen, for you to be in this predicament with your folks."

Laughing Michaela shook her head. "I feel like a teenager and my parents catching me with a boy in my room, not a grown woman. And don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Well," Sully scratched the back of his neck. "This wasn't how I was planning on meeting your parents. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to look your father in the eyes again."

"My father's not like my mother," she patted his hand. "But this is a situation."

"Do you want me to go, or come with you?"

"You better go, just for now. My parents and I have quite a bit to talk about." Thinking about the conversation that her and her parents were about to embark on made Michaela's stomach do flips. This was the conversation she was dreading on having for the past four years. "I'll come and see you later alright?" Her eyes searched his for understanding.

"Sure," he kissed her cheek. Standing up he held his hand out for her pulling her up. "I'll sneak out the back."

"Thank you."

"Good luck," he smiled. "I hope everything goes the way you want it to."

"So do I." Lifting up she returned the kiss on the cheek. "See you later."

Michaela watched as Sully exited the room and quietly walked down the hallway surpassing the living room and making his way out the kitchen door. Sighing she couldn't even imagine what her parents must be thinking. Well they were probably thinking the same thing she though when she woke up and found herself in Sully's arms.

Even though she was feeling the effects of last night spinning in her head she had to say she had the best night sleep in over four years. She felt as if she wanted to smile but the thought of what was to come clouded over that decision. Walking over to her mirror she fixed her hair and threw it back into a pony tail, wiped her eyes of the mascara than ran to almost her cheeks and then changed her clothes, a nice shower would come later.

Bracing herself she slowly walked down the hallway to the living room. Her parents were not speaking. Her mother sat in the chair next to the window as her father sat on the couch watching the walls as if they were going to move. As she rounded the corner the floorboard squeaked giving away her presences. Both her parents' faces shot up in Michaela's direction.

Standing there in the center of the room Michaela felt as if her feet were in cement and couldn't move. Looking to her father her chin began to tremble and her vision soon began to blur as well.

"Mike," Josef got up pulling her into his arms.

Michaela readily embraced her father burying her head in his chest breathing in his familiar scent. She felt as if she were ten years old again, the years just coming back to her as if the horrible moments in her life never existed. Soon she felt the tears slide from her eye lids wetting her father shirt.

"Oh Mike," Josef also began to cry. "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

Her and her father had been close and had hugged numerous times, but it had been so long since she'd been so emotional with him. He was holding her so closely she could feel the heaving of his chest from his cries. "I'm sorry," Michaela cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the first time it happened. I'm so sorry I made you go though all of this."

Stepping away from her Josef held her face in his hands as if she were a child. "It's okay," he smiled. "You're okay, Mike. You're okay."

"Oh! Oh, Dad," she again wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here."

Turning his head Josef cast a glace at his wife trying to get her to come over. Her eyes held still and he knew she was upset. Michaela backed away and two turned to look at her mother. In her heart she wished she could receive the same reception from her, but she knew that was now out of the question. Walking over to her mother she stood before her.

Elizabeth stared at her daughter and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around her and thank god for giving her daughter back to her. But the burning questions took over her mind and spilled forth. Looking up to her daughter but not standing, Elizabeth spoke up. "Are you having an affair?"

"What?" Michaela was totally flabbergasted.

"Did you leave Jack to come out here and be with that man?" Elizabeth knew her accusations weren't true but the shock of seeing that man in bed with her daughter clouded her judgment. "Because if you did-"

"Mother!" Michaela shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Elizabeth," Josef shook his head.

"Don't Elizabeth me," she stood. "I know you were just as shocked as I was to see what you saw!"

"Mother," Michaela said calmly knowing she had to explain and wanting to do it quickly. "Let's sit down."

Huffing Elizabeth sat down and turned her attention to her daughter. "Go on."

"I went out last night," Michaela began. "I went with Sully…that's my neighbor, and a few of his friends." As she began to explain the more nervous she became. Michaela could feel her hands shaking and she felt as if nothing was coming out right. "I had a little too much to drink so Sully drove me home. I must have passed out in his car," she blushed, "Because the next thing I knew he was putting me in bed. We just started talking and I guess we just both fell asleep. That…that was it," she sputtered.

Clicking her tongue Elizabeth gave out a snort. "Why were you out with him in the first place?"

"Elizabeth," Josef broke in. "Michaela's aloud to have friends."

"I'm not sure these are the sort friends she should be having. There are other things she needs to be focusing on right now."

Watching her parents bicker back and forth started to play its toll on Michaela's emotions. The reunion she dreamed of was going down the tubes faster than she could blink. Getting up she walked to the window and looking out she noticed Sully walking down the street just about to exit their subdivision. Wrapping her arms around herself she began to cry, no mater how much she told herself not to.

Turning, Josef noticed his daughter crying by the window. "Mike," he whispered. "Your mother doesn't mean it."

Turning around Michaela wiped away her tears. "Do you know how long it took me to even be able to talk to Sully? Do you know how afraid I was? Do you even have a clue how afraid I still am?"

"We want to know," Josef took her hands. "We want you to tell us. We want you to heal."

Elizabeth walked up to her daughter. "I'm not saying you can't have friends. But Michaela with you being alive you can't forget you're still married to Jack. There is still so much that needs to be sorted out. A relationship isn't a good idea right now. You're vulnerable, you don't know what you want. Michaela, it's too soon."

Sitting down Michaela absorbed her mother's words. She was right and she didn't even realize that she was indeed still married to Jack. Was she just trying to forget her problems? Is that why she went out with Sully? She couldn't even remember the last time she had that much to drink. It wasn't like her at all. What was she doing? "You're right," Michaela whispered. "I need to go one step at a time."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Michaela, Josef and Elizabeth all had tears in their eyes as they sat in the living room. For the past hour and a half they listened to Michaela recount the past four years of her life. Many times Michaela had to stop talking because her emotions would take over, or her mother would start crying. Rehashing her past was a lot more exhausting than Michaela had ever anticipated. She remembered so much more about her past with Jack the further she went on. Some details she forgot entirely until something would spark her memory.

Switching positions on the couch Josef rubbed his chin. His jaw was clenched and it took every ounce of power he possessed not to hop on a plane to Connecticut and squeeze the life out of Jack. Squinting Josef spoke for the first time in over an hour. "So how long has it been since you're practiced medicine?" He inquired wanting to know the truth.

"Almost two years," she whispered. "I tried to go back to the hospital a few times, but somehow Jack always found out."

"Why did you lie to me?" Josef's voice cracked. "I thought we could tell each other anything."

"I wanted to. God, everyday I wanted too." Michaela shook her head moving closer to her father. At first Jack was supportive of my career, that's what I loved most about him. But, now that I looked back on it I think he just liked to show me off. He liked that we were both successful people." Getting up Michaela walked back up to the window, leaning against the sill she continued. "I think he got upset after the promotion I got. I started making more money than him and I kept later hours."

"So what did he say?" Elizabeth asked. "Did he just tell you, not to go to the hospital?"

Looking up at the ceiling Michaela started to cry again. "I…I don't even know what happened. Everyday he just grew worse. Some days he would just tell me not to go in for my shift, but you know you can't just not show up, so I would go anyways. And…and that's about the time he started to hit me… regularly. I…I think he knew that I was finding the hospital a safe haven, a place to get away from him." Stopping for a minute Michaela tried to compose herself. Closing her eyes she drew in a breath and willed herself to go on. "He started to play these games with me, and take my keys, hide my paperwork. Jack he's…he's just so powerful he can make people do whatever he wants."

Josef's jaw clenched as he listened to Michaela. Leaning over he looked at Elizabeth and held his hand out to her for support.

"To this day I don't know what he told administration at Mystic," Michaela shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Josef moved in closer.

"I…I showed up for work one morning and my office was packed up. They told me that I no longer worked at St. Mary's and my license in no longer valid in the state of Connecticut."

"What?" Josef rose. "What do you mean no longer valid?"

"I don't know. There was all this paperwork then they had me escorted out of the hospital. No one would tell me anything. I tried going back, I went on numerous occasions trying to find out all that I could. Then…each time Jack would find out and well, he wouldn't be happy about it."

"Let me get this straight," Josef rose. "For two years you have been lying to me? All those medical conferences, and late nights at the hospital were all lies?"

"Dad I-"

"Damn it, Michaela," he pointed at her.

"He would have killed me!" Michaela shouted. "The last time I tried to go to the hospital he broke my arm!" Becoming hysterical she lifted up the side of her skirt revealing her bruised leg. "Look at me!" she cried. "Look at my body! I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't worth it! He would have killed me and not of thought twice about it."

Letting go of Josef's hand Elizabeth rose from the couch and stood next to Michaela, looking at her leg for a moment then into her eyes she opened her arms to her daughter and Michaela readily accepted. Falling into each other they both started crying. "Oh. Oh my baby," Elizabeth cried as she stroked Michaela's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know."

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to run away. But he said that he would hurt you or Rebecca or Maureen….the children."

"The children!" Elizabeth pulled away, aghast at the thought.

"He didn't care," she shook her head. "And I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do. I was thinking witness protection, but then I'd have to move again because people know my name here. And…I have friends. I like it here."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "You shouldn't have to hide. You shouldn't have to be away from your family. We'll go back to Boston, we'll get this straighten out."

"What…what about Jack?"

"He had to have broken some law, Josef?"

"I'll get all the best lawyers. Michaela, I promise he'll never hurt you again."

Michaela shook her head, "I wish it were that easy."

"No one said it would be easy. But you have us now. You have the support of your entire family." Wrapping her arms around her daughter Elizabeth was finally able to give her daughter the hug she craved since the moment she found out she was alive. "You don't know how good this feels," she kissed her temple.

"Oh, I think I do," Michaela smiled offering her hand to her father. "I think I do."

* * *

"Hey," Robert E slapped Sully on the back. "Back for more," he grinned?

Laughing Sully shook his head. "No, I'm just picking up Michaela's car." Upon returning home this morning he realized that he still had Michaela's key's in his pocket and deciding that he wanted to do whatever he could to be in her parents good graces he decided to come and get her car.

'Ah," he laughed. "And how she feelin' this morning?"

"All right," he was vague.

"Really," he knew Sully was keeping something in.

"Her parents just came over this morning," he rolled his eyes.

"Ohh," Robert E laughed shaking his head. "Fun."

"Yeah." Opening the door Sully sat behind the wheel.

"Well whenever you and Michaela get some free time, just call us up. Grace wants to meet up for dinner."

"Yeah, so does Michaela."

"Oh, she remembers us?" Robert E joked. "We weren't to sure."

"Bye." Sully shut the door shaking his head a smile playing on his lips.

Driving out of the parking lot Sully started to make his way down the street. Looking around her car for the first time he noticed how nice it was. One of the things that drew Michaela to him was how classy she was and how this rich quality of niceness cascaded from her. His only fear was now that Michaela's parents were in town that they would push her away from him, after all they didn't meet under the best circumstances.

He knew that he would definitely have to do some sucking up to her parents to be in their good graces. He would have to look like a good guy, not someone that was trying to get their daughter into bed. Pulling into their subdivision he realized that he should take her, her house keys and she would need her car back just in case they wanted to go somewhere. Hopefully she would answer the door.

Parking her car in the drive way, Sully decided to use the back door, if it was open he could just place the keys on the counter and leave. Walking up the step he peeked through the curtains and seeing no movement he carefully opened the door. Careful as to not make the door squeak, Sully squeezed through the tiny opening and crossed the kitchen, placing the keys next to the stove hoping she would see them.

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

Spinning around Sully voice caught in his throat. "I ah...I'm-"

"Who are you? Get out of here!" Elizabeth pointed to the door. "I'm calling the police!"

"Ma'am," Sully reached out.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth jumped. "Josef!"

"I'm a friend of Michaela's," he spat out. "I'm just bringing back her keys. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mother?" Michaela entered the kitchen looking around. "Sully?"

"Sully?" Elizabeth looked at him remembering him to be the man she saw this morning in bed with her daughter. Casting a disapproving glare she moved closer to her daughter.

Sully looked to Michaela and spoke low. "I was just bringing your car back. And I thought you might need your keys."

Walking Sully to the door Michaela forced a smile. "Thank you Sully. Now if you don't mind I am rather busy."

Placing a hand on her arm Sully looked her in the eye. "Are you all right?"

Moving her shoulder Michaela stepped back. "I'm fine," she looked downward. "I need to get back to my parents."

"Michaela," he sighed.

"Michaela," Elizabeth called. "Tea's ready. Will you come and join us."

"Thank you again," she closed her door leaving Sully in the cold. Biting her lip she picked up her teacup and followed her mother to the dining room.

"Why does that man have your car?" Elizabeth glared. "And the keys to your house."

"I told you we went out last night," Michaela sat down. Reaching for the sugar Michaela scooped three lumps into her tea. Keeping her eyes in the center of her cup she knew her mother was going to delve more into this.

"I just can't believe you've already gone out on a date," Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't you know how vulnerable you are? Do you know what that man realized when he looked and you?"

"No," she sighed. "But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"He saw a woman, living alone in a strange town, somewhat sad, trying to put her life together. A woman that looked like she could use a friend. So he makes his move and takes you out, liquors you up-"

"Mother!" Michaela looked up. "Sully did not get me drunk."

"Michaela, please you smell like a brewery."

Closing her mouth Michaela sneered at her mother. "It was my idea to drink. No one poured them down my throat."

"And when was the last time you did that? Ummm? If Sully really was a gentlemen he would have stopped you. He would have never let you get drunk as you did. And to top it all off, take you home and take advantage of you!"

"Mother, Sully did not take advantage of me! Nothing happened."

"Michaela, you really are insulting my intelligence. I saw you two in bed together, remember."

"Yes, and if you remember correctly we had our clothes on."

"Do you even know anything about him?" Elizabeth questioned. "Where he grew up? Went to school? Who his parents are?"

Stopping Michaela realized that her mother was right. What did she know about Sully? He worked as an architect at the hospital, and he said he lived in New York. That's all she knew. _Oh God_, Michaela thought to herself. She let some man she barely knew take her out, and then bring her home and sleep in the same bed. He had the keys to her house! She couldn't even remember what happened last night. Was there more than Sully was telling her? What was she thinking? "Oh, God," she said aloud, her head collapsing in her hands. "What did I do?"

"Michaela," Elizabeth grabbed her hand from across the table. "You're father and I want you to be happy and have nothing but your best interests at heart. You just need to believe us when we say it's too soon. There are too many other things that you need to concentrate on right now. A relationship is not something you need to get into right now. Besides you don't even know if you're staying in Colorado. So there's no reason to start something that would just end in heartache for you."

Michaela sighed knowing it would be hard to stay away from Sully, but her mother was right…_again._ She didn't even know if she felt things for Sully. She was vulnerable and Sully just happens to be here. Besides it was too soon to feel anything. It was almost two years for her to feel anything remotely close to love with both David and Jack. And it was only one date, Sully would probably forget about her anyways.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Three days past and Sully had seen no sign of Michaela. He knew that she needed her space, especially now that her parents were here. The only thing that worried him was the way she disregarded him the last time he'd seen her. That's what he was afraid of. Just when he was making headway with her, she was returning back into her shell, behind that wall. He had no idea what her parents were saying, and by the domineering façade of her mother, he knew it probably wasn't good.

He wanted to go over there so bad, but he didn't know if it was a good idea or not. He just wanted Michaela to know that he was thinking about her and if there was anything she needed. Maybe if he went outside Michaela would notice him. Looking out the window he detected that his grass did need to be cut. Practically running to the door Sully hopped the steps two at a time and rushed to his shed to retrieve his lawnmower.

Moving the garden chairs, bikes and the hose, Sully reached his mower that was place practically in the back corner of the shed. He picked the gas can off the wall and poured it in the tank. Moving to the front yard, Sully swiftly pulled the chain starting the motor effortlessly. Whistling, Sully kept stealing glances at Michaela's house hoping that he would see her at the window.

* * *

Walking out of her bathroom Michaela crossed her room to the closet. Looking inside she opted for a pair of white capris and a red top with a denim jacket. Wrapping her towel snuggly around her she pulled back her flowing curtains to look out the window. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and only a few puffy clouds dotted the sky. Looking across her yard Michaela quickly noticed Sully cutting his grass. Sighing she realized that she hadn't seen Sully in a few days. Never in her life had she had such mixed feelings. She knew she had every reason not to get into a relationship right now, but when she was with Sully everything felt so right. What if her parents were wrong, what if she did need someone, someone just to talk to, someone to understand.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice came from behind her.

Clutching her towel tightly around her Michaela let go of the curtain letting it fall back in place covering the window. "You scared me," she turned around facing her mother.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes stepping in front of Michaela pulling back the curtain looking out. Clicking her tongue, Elizabeth spoke, "He's been cutting the same patch of grass for twenty minutes."

Blushing Michaela moved passed her mother placing her clothes at the foot of the bed. "I thought I'd take you to the hospital today. Look around. I think father would enjoy it."

"Michaela," Elizabeth sighed. "I don't think it's wise that you get attached to this hospital. You're father and I will get everything straighten out and you can return to Boston before you know it."

"Mother I told you I don't know if I want to go back to Boston. I like it here. I think I want to stay."

"You want to say," Elizabeth shook her head. "You want to stay! You want to stay because if him," she pointed to the window. "Well I forbid it. You're not going to throw your life away on someone that you don't even know!"

"You forbid it?" Michaela scoffed. "I'm sorry, but your right to run my life ended quite some time ago. I can take care of myself. And I'm not staying because of Sully."

"Please," she spat. "You two look like helpless teenagers. You being a Peeping Tom and him running in circles."

"We're friends," she cringed at the words. "I hope. After the way I treated him the other day…" she broke off.

"He did look like a sad puppy with his tail between his legs," Elizabeth remarked.

"Mother!"

"Get dressed," Elizabeth walked out of the room. "I'll tell your father we'll be leaving in a half an hour."

* * *

"Josef," Elizabeth walked into the kitchen where her husband was poring over the morning paper and eating a grapefruit. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he didn't look up.

"Your daughter," she huffed. "You need to talk some sense into her. "She's actually thinking of staying here! And you want to know why?"

"Let me guess," he dropped his spoon in the bowl. "It has something to do with the lawn boy out there."

"Josef this isn't funny. Michaela doesn't need to be involved with someone right now. She needs to be home with her family. Especially now."

"Lizzie," Josef folded his paper and placed it on the counter. Mike and I had a talk last night. She's not staying because of him. She really likes it here. She's excited about her job. She waited four years to go back to medicine, she's not going to give that up."

"I'm not saying that she had to give it up. Why can't she practice in Boston? You loved having her as your partner."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be my partner any more."

"That's absurd!" Elizabeth spat. "That girl doesn't know what she wants. She just went through a terrible ordeal. She needs our help."

"Mike's not as fragile as you think she is. She wants to make a name for herself. She needs to gain her confidence back as a doctor. And that may need to be something that she has to do on her own."

"So what? We just leave her here?"

"She's not a child."

"I don't trust that man," Elizabeth looked out the window. "I don't trust him at all."

"You don't even know him."

"Oh, so what, you're on their side now?"

"I told Mike that I don't think a relationship is a good idea right now. But we can't keep her from having friends."

"Josef," Elizabeth shut her eyes. "You know she feels, or think she feels something for him. It would only be a matter of time before…"

"Before what? Elizabeth you can't expect Mike to be alone forever. Sooner or later she's going to find someone and hopefully that Bastard didn't frighten off all ideas of marriage in her. She deserves to be happy. She wants to have a family someday."

"I'm not trying to deny her that. Of course I would love to see her be happy and have children someday. But she needs to heal first. She needs to take that time."

"And I agree. But she doesn't have to stop living in the process. She can go out. She can date. I'm not saying that she has to go out and get married tomorrow."

"So you're saying that it's fine that your daughter goes out and gets drunk at some bar with a man that she barley knows and then comes home-"

"That's enough," Josef got up. "You know what I mean. And in the mean time I think it's a good idea we get to know Sully. Because like it or not we're not always going to be around."

"I don't like this Josef," Elizabeth turned. "I don't like it at all."

"Don't like what?" Michaela walked into the room eyeing her parents.

"Umm," Josef settled his throat. "This grapefruit," he pushed the bowl away. "It's to tart for her. You know your mother and her sensitive taste buds."

Michaela eyes her parents skeptically. Well are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Josef eyed his daughter.

"Mother didn't tell you? I thought you'd like to come and see the hospital. Look around a bit come see my office. Oh, and the new children's wing Sully built." Soon as his name slipped from her mouth she prayed her parents hadn't hurt it. She had been really good the past few days in not mentioning his name.

"Sounds like a good idea. And speaking of Sully I thought we might invite him to dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"W-why?"

"You haven't seen him in a few days. I thought he might like to come out to dinner. I'd like to meet some of your friends. Invite anyone you'd like."

Looking at her mother she could tell this was totally her fathers idea and her mother didn't like it one bit. "I…I don't know. I don't want it to be awkward."

"It's just dinner. Besides what's there to be awkward about. It's just friends and family getting together for dinner. "Right dear?" Josef turned to his wife eyeing her.

"Absolutely," she gritted her teeth.

"Mike," Josef put his arm around her. "Your mother and I know that you're going to have friends and from time to time some of them maybe men. All we want is for you to be happy. And who knows somewhere down the road maybe it will be Sully who is that special person. We have no way of knowing. But there's nothing wrong in making friends along the way."

"A friendly dinner," she nodded.

"A friendly dinner."

* * *

Walking outside Michaela noticed Sully sitting on the bottom stair of his deck drinking some lemonade. "Grass looks nice," Michaela commented. "Especially that patch over there by my window."

Almost spitting out his drink, Sully quickly rose to his feet. "Michaela!"

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hi," he smiled clearly embarrassed. "Haven't seen you in a few days."

"I've been pretty busy with my parents and-"

"No," he held his hand out. "No need to apologize. I understand. Besides I doubt your parents want to see me anyways."

"Actually that's why I'm here. My parents and I are going out to dinner tonight and they want you to come."

"Really?" That was the last thing he expected her to say. "Are you sure?"

"If…if that's okay with you?"

Thinking that this was an opportunity to show her parents that they were a couple, Sully readily agreed. Even though he was scared to death to meet them after there first encounter. "Sure," he placed his arm around her. "I've missed ya," he leaned in to kiss her.

"Sully," Michaela pulled back uncomfortable. "I'm not ready."

"What?" Confusion was clearly written on his face. "I thought that-"

"I'm not ready for anything more than a friendship right now. And…and I can't promise you anything more than that." Looking down Michaela felt as if she were making a terrible mistake, but her words just kept coming and she didn't know how to stop them. "I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks. My father and I are working on a case against Jack. We know he's doing something illegal. We just need to find out what it is."

"I told you that I would wait, Michaela."

"I don't want you to wait Sully. I'm not anyone special to wait for, especially when I can't promise you anything."

"Your wrong you know," Sully set his lemonade down. Walking to his lawnmower he began to pull the cord. "You are special."

* * *

"John?" Rebecca called down the hallway.

"In here," he answered from his office.

"John," she walked in. "I saw on the ID my father called earlier. What did he want?"

"Help on the case. He wants me to represent Michaela," he didn't look up from his computer.

"There going through with it? Do you think that's wise?"

"Wise?" he looked up. "I thought you of all people would want to see Jack tried, convicted, and hung for what he did to her."

"Of course I want him to rot in jail for what he did to my sister. He almost killed her, John!"

"What's the problem then?"

"If she's going to take him to court, that means she's going to have to come back here and face him. I don't know if she could handle that."

"Michaela's a strong woman. And I think she's proved that, don't you?" Getting up from his chair he went over to his wife putting his arm around her. "She's stronger than you give her credit for."

"What if Jack finds out she's alive? Huh? What if he goes after her? I don't think I could bear losing her again."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Oh, sweetheart." John squeezed her to his chest. "I think between me, Robert, Stephan, and Everett, she'll be fine. Your father alone would probably bring in the national guard."

Laughing Rebecca smiled up at her husband. "He would wouldn't he?"

"I think I'd bet money on it."

"Why'd this have to happen to Michaela? She's such a good person. She doesn't deserve it."

"No she doesn't," he agreed. "But bad things happen to good people all the time."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Rebecca spoke low. "Well, she's couldn't have a better lawyer on her side."

"Well, thanks," he kissed for forehead. "Anyways, staying on subject. It seems as though Jacks been out of town for about a week now. It's looking like he's using up Michaela's life insurance policy pretty nicely."

"Basturd," Rebecca said under her breath.

"Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her daughters room and noticed Michaela sitting at her vanity curling her hair. "That's a pretty dress," she commented. "The green brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," she looked at her mother through the mirror. "I picked it up at Saks the other day. Just caught my eye."

"So, where are we going to dinner tonight?" Elizabeth asked nonchalantly.

"The Villa. It's a cute little Italian place not too far from here. A few of the doctors were talking about it. It's sounds nice."

"Oh," Elizabeth paced back and forth behind Michaela. "It's been awhile since we had Italian."

Putting down her curling iron Michaela picked up her bottle of Escada perfume and applied a few drops behind her ears. "You can stop pacing. I don't believe Sully's coming tonight."

Stopping dead in her tracks Elizabeth made a face. "I don't care if Sully comes tonight."

"I told him the only thing I can offer him right now is a friendship."

Elizabeth knew he wouldn't be happy about that. "And what did he say?"

"Nothing really." Picking up her brush, Michaela began to tease her curls, making her hair look almost angelic around her face. Not making eye contact with her mother hoped she would drop the subject.

Honestly, Michaela, aren't you getting a little to old for this game?"

Huffing Michaela straighten her back in her chair. "Fine, he said that he would wait for me. All right. He would wait till I was ready."

That was the last thing Elizabeth expected to hear. "Oh," was all she could mutter. "Well, good."

Looking back in the mirror Michaela put in her favorite earring and checked her makeup. The sound of the doorbell caused her to jump. Rising from the chair she felt her mothers hand on her shoulder. "Let your father get it."

"Ummm," her eyes grew big. "I don't know."

"Let him get it," she shook her head.

* * *

Holding two bouquets of flowers in his hand Sully rang the door bell. His stomach was in knots at what he would say to Michaela's parents. He went over and over in his head, but nothing seemed right. He hoped that Michaela would answer the door so he could have a few minutes alone to talk with her and figure out something to say.

As the front door opened Sully's hand clenched tightly over the flower stems. All hope of talking to Michaela first drained from his body as he stood face to face with her father.

"Mr. Sully," Josef peered over his glasses.

"It's just Sully," he smiled, trying to gauge his demeanor.

"Alright," he held the door open a little wider. "Come in, the ladies are just getting ready." Josef watched as Sully entered the house, he looked like a timid mouse and he couldn't help but laugh. He truly didn't know what to think of him, but agreeing to come to dinner after what happened made him look a little more honorable in his eyes. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to have his fun. "Let's talk," Josef held a deadpan expression. "It should be awhile before they finished primping."

Sully chuckled nervously to himself and followed Josef into the living room. When they entered, Josef took a seat in the chair by the window as Sully sat opposite him on the couch.

"So," Josef crossed one leg over his knee. "How did you and Michaela meet?"

* * *

Jack fell back into his hammock looking up at the blue sky. Sighing, a large smile crossed his face. He had spent a wonderful week in the Hampton's with Sharon and they still had another glorious week ahead.

"Here sweetheart," Sharon sat a stack of magazines in front of Jack. "These should keep you busy until I come back."

"What would I do without you?" he kissed her on the mouth.

"Certainly nothing stimulating," she caressed his thigh.

Smiling he touched her nose. "Try not to spend as much today. There's one person I know rolling over in her grave about now."

"Well her loss is my gain," she grinned.

"Be back by six, I want to go to Pierre's for dinner over in Bridgehampton."

"Oh!" her eyes lit up. "I guess I need a new dress!"

"Go on," he laughed. "And six o'clock!"

Picking up the newspaper Jack started to flip though it. Checking his stocks and a few other investments he smiled at how well they were doing. "Thank you Papa Quinn!" he laughed. "I'm going to keep that old coot on my side for awhile."

"Mr. Taylor?" a small Mexican woman walked out onto the back patio.

"Yes, Rosa," he dropped his paper.

"Your Margarita, sir," she handed it to him.

"Ah, thank you Rosa!" He took a sip. "Perfecto!"

"Thank you sir," she smiled looking downward.

"Oh, and Rosa, could you pull out my blue suit and have it washed and steamed for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Tossing the paper aside Jack picked up a local medical magazine. He heard that one of his college buddies from his fraternity just made a medical break though over in Bolder and there was a big article about him. Flipping through the pages he scanned the pictures of all the prominent doctors in the west. He was about to turn the page when something familiar caught his eye. Turning back his eyes grew wide. Sitting straight up he read the caption:

**Chief of Staff, Thomas Scott, welcomes his new head emergency room doctor. **

**Dr. Michaela Quinn is taking the shoes of Dr. Steve Gifford after his retirement this July. **

**Left: Amelia O'Hare, CEO of Penrose, Colorado Spring, Colorado**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Josef held an expressionless face as he listened to Sully talk, but he was impressed with his abilities and the high regard he held for his daughter. There was a light in his eyes every time he said Michaela's name. Something he never noticed with Jack. As much as he didn't want Michaela to get involved with anyone right now, he couldn't help but be fond of him.

"Her abilities amaze me," Sully smiled. "And I know I don't know everything she's been though. But she's strong, and I don't think she even realizes it."

Josef shook his head. "Mike's always been like that. And I'm afraid it's twofold."

"What do you mean?" Sully looked up.

"Well, she's so strong and proud that she didn't come to her family when it got to hard. She let things happen to her. Not that I'm blaming her. No," Josef shook his head. "I just wish she would have given in and come to us."

Looking down Sully didn't know what to say. Only knowing Michaela's past through snapshots was hard on him, only hearing the bad things from her past made him cringe. He didn't know what she could have ever done to warrant such heartache for herself.

Josef eyed Sully, realizing he might not know what he was talking about. "Did she tell you about Jack?"

"A little," he shook his head. "She's afraid he's going to find her."

"He won't," Josef was adamant.

"No, he won't," Sully's eyes emphasized his seriousness.

"Are we ready for dinner?" Michaela walked into the room. "Sully," she smiled. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Oh," he jumped up. "I'm glad you invited me. These are for you," he held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"And these are for you." Sully walked up to Elizabeth handing over the other bouquet. "I hope you like them."

"Oh," Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Well, umm, thank you."

Smiling, Michaela walked over to her mother. "I'll just put these in some water then we can be on our way."

"I'll help you," Sully followed her into the kitchen.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen Michaela looked around her shoulder, "So did my father put you through the third degree?"

"I felt like I was back in high school," he laughed.

"That bad?" She turned around frowning.

"Nah." He picked the vase off the top shelf, "Your dads a good guy."

"Wish I could say the same for my mother. I just want to warn you, I don't know what she's going to say tonight. I don't want you to get offended."

"I won't."

"You don't know my mother. I'm serious Sully. And I want you to know; I don't feel the same way toward things like my mother does."

Sully neared Michaela. "I know," he rubbed her arm. "It's just dinner."

"It would just be dinner with your parents," she shook her head. 'With my mother it will turn into the Spanish Inquisition."

"At least I won't be alone," he grinned.

* * *

Placing his menu to the side of the table Sully looked up and noticed Elizabeth's stare quickly move from him to the window. Moving in his chair, he felt uncomfortable under her gaze. Looking over at Michaela she smiled briefly at him.

Michaela looked at both her parents and noticed them both looking out the window. Deciding to start conversation Michaela placed her napkin in her lap and turned to her father. "I talked to Rebecca and Maureen the other day. They said they're flying out Saturday morning."

Josef nodded, "They're very excited to see you."

"As I them," she smiled. "It's been too long since we've had a good talk. I want to see my sisters."

Smiling, Elizabeth, was glad to hear her say that. If anything good at all came out of this situation it would bring the family closer together. Something Elizabeth had always craved. "You know Michaela, that house you loved on Applemay Street is for sale."

"The one with the flowerboxes in the windows!" she grew excited.

"Yes," Elizabeth new she perked her daughters interest. "I could look into it for you when we get back home."

"Look into what?"

"The house," she smiled. "We could make a bid before someone makes purchase agreement on it."

"Mother I can't buy that house," she laughed.

Turning to look at Michaela, Sully realized for the first time that maybe Michaela's intentions weren't to say in Colorado. Maybe she wanted to move back to Boston after everything was settled. He couldn't blame her for wanting to be with her family after everything she'd been though. "I'll build you flower boxes," he blurted out.

Both Elizabeth and Josef quickly turned their heads toward Sully.

"If…if you want," his face turned red.

"Michaela that house would be perfect for you," Elizabeth said, still looking at Sully.

"I'm not living in Boston, Mother."

"Michaela, you love that house. That house is all you've ever talked about since you were three-years-old."

"Father," she sighed. "Please tell Mother I know what she's doing and I'm not moving back to Boston."

"Not this again," Elizabeth shook her head. "You've done he same thing since you were a teenager. Freeze me out and make you father the go about."

"So Sully," Josef turned his attention not wanting to be in the middle of another Michaela, Elizabeth fight. "Michaela tells me that you've constructed the entire children's wing at the hospital."

"I did," he nodded, taking a drink from his water. "I got one of the best construction teams this side of the Mississippi."

"We just constructed a new maternity ward at Boston Memorial," he spoke. "It took us six years to raise the funds for it. But it's all state-of-the-art. We're very proud of it."

"The children's wing came out better than I hoped. I just wanted something that all the kids couldn't enjoy while they had to be in the hospital. It…it meant a lot to me." Looking down, a flash of his little brothers face appeared before him causing Sully to flinch.

Looking at Sully, Elizabeth could tell that something struck a chord within him, something soft, and something within. "You seem to have a personal motivation for the completion."

"Mother," Michaela broke in.

"It's all right," he held up his hand. "I did. When I was seventeen my mother had another child, my brother, Liam."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Michaela turned to him.

"He died when he was seven," he voice shook slightly.

"Oh, Sully," she touched his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," he touched her hand. "My mother just had a hard time leaving him in the hospital when she had to go to work. He would just lie in bed all day, because there was nothing he could do."

Michaela's eyes grew sad. "He was bedridden."

"No," he shook his head. "There was just nothing else he could do. That's why I built the ward the way I did. Children shouldn't have to be kept in a room all day."

"Nothings harder than seeing a sick child," Michaela sighed.

Sully shook his head, "I agree."

"Your mother," Elizabeth began. "Is she going to be able to see it?"

"Yes," Sully smiled. "She's coming out next week for the opening."

"Good," she nodded.

* * *

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" John shouted up the stairs. "Where are you? Rebecca!" Pacing the front foyer of their house John held a phone in one hand and a sheaf of papers in the other. "Rebecca!" Hearing the back door slam he hurriedly made his way into the kitchen.

"John what is it?" she was out of breath. "I could hear you screaming all the way from the garden."

"I think he knows," John pinched the bridge of his nose. "That son of a bitch."

"What?" Rebecca's face turned white. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack!" he threw the folder on the kitchen table. "He just got on a plane to Colorado."

"What!" she covered her mouth in panic. "No! No, he can't. John, no!"

"I've been keeping tabs on him. He's been in the Hampton's and just got on a plane this morning."

"What if it's business," she started to grab at straws. "He's always going to places on business."

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"Oh God," she cried. "We have to tell her."

"I'm going to call Josef," he pulled out his cell. "It's up to him if he wants to tell her."

"Please no," she closed her eyes. "Please God, no."

"Rebecca," she felt her husbands hand on her shoulder. "Go book another ticket. I'm coming with you and Maureen."

"Why?"

"So I can see that bastards face when he realizes we're on to him."

* * *

Putting away the teacups Michaela closed the cabinet door. Looking out the window above the sink she noticed the last light go out in Sully's house.

"He really surprised me tonight," Elizabeth's voice came from behind. "He's very dedicated in his work."

"Yes, he is," she bit her lip.

Taking her daughter by the arm she turned her so she could look into her eyes. "And so did you."

"What do you mean?"

"Michaela," Elizabeth sighed. "I saw how you looked when you were talking about the children tonight. It's the same look you always have when you're around your sister's children, or any children for that matter."

Stepping away from her mother, Michaela went and locked the back door. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you wanted to have children, Michaela," she frowned. "I'm sorry you can't."

"Can't?" she turned. "I can have children, mother."

"But I just thought-"

"Jack didn't want them," she turned. "He wouldn't let me."

"I….I didn't know."

"Yes, well there are a lot of things you didn't know."

"Michaela I-" she began.

"If I want to have a child, I can still have one," she leaned against the sink. This was the first time Michaela voiced her feelings aloud. She had been thinking about children a lot more lately, and about her age. She knew if she wanted children badly enough she could do it on her own. As long as the child had one loving parent that was all that mattered.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Mother, I'm not thinking anything."

"Yes, you are," she prodded. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Like what mother? What do you think I'm going to do?" she was on the verge of tears.

"Michaela…."

"I'm not talking about this right now. You're welcome to say up, but I'm going to bed."

"Michaela," she called, but it was too late she heard her door shut. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Turning over in bed Sully looked at the clock and noticed it was ten after twelve. He went to bed early knowing he had to get up at six for work. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep. His thoughts kept turning back to Michaela and the dinner. He thought it went pretty well, but he knew Michaela's mother still didn't care for him. And Michaela herself was still a little on edge around him. Rolling over he heard a sharp knock. Getting up he sat for a moment wondering if he imagined it, but then he heard it again.

Scrambling out of bed he pulled a shirt over his head. Rushing to the front door he unlocked it and came face to face with Elizabeth and Josef.

"Is Michaela here?" Elizabeth's face was near panic.

"Umm… No," he brushed back his hair.

"Listen," Josef spoke. "We're not mad, we just need to know, is she here?"

"No, No she isn't." he shook his head. "I thought she was at home."

"Oh dear," Elizabeth bit her lip. "We had a little fight and she went up to bed about an hour ago. I went to check on her and she was gone, her car is gone too."

"Maybe she just went for a drive," Sully reasoned.

"That's not all," Josef looked at him. "I just got word from John, Michaela's brother-in-law, seems that Jack is on his way to Colorado. In fact he's probably all ready here."

"What!" Both Elizabeth and Sully said in unison.

"Josef, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get you upset, and I didn't want Michaela to know. We don't know why he's here."

"I know why he's here," Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll find her," Sully walked into his house pulling on his shoes. "I promised her," he whispered.

"Promised her?" she asked.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let Jack find her."

"Oh, God," Elizabeth's hands started to shake. "What if he's got her? We have to call the police!"

"The police aren't going to do anything," Sully pulled on his jacket. "You said that you and Michaela had an argument. What were you fighting about?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she scowled.

"Lizzie," Josef eyed her. "We need to know why she took off."

Sighing, tears began to form in the back of her eyes. "We were talking about children," she looked at Sully. "She was just talking about children and how she wanted them. I…I just don't want her to act impulsively."

"Children," he whispered. Biting his lip he brushed his hands again through his hair when it hit him. Running back into his house he grabbed his keys. "Stay here in case she comes back."

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

Stopping, Sully turned toward Elizabeth, "To get your daughter."

Slowly a tear ran down her cheek. "Sully, please bring her back. I can't let anything happen to her. Not now….not now."

"I'll bring her back to you," he looked at Josef and Elizabeth. "I promise."


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Turning the light on in his hotel room, Jack threw his suitcase on the bed. Running his hands over his unshaven face he felt a sense of dread. He couldn't believe that Michaela was alive. And more importantly who knew she was? Opening the magazine for the hundredth time that day he looked at her picture and read the caption. "Well she's not in the witness protection program," he knew. "Damn it, Michaela! Damn you!"

Thinking back to her funeral all of her family seemed absolutely devastated. "There is no way they were faking that," he thought aloud. "What is going on Michaela? What are you doing?" Looking at the clock he realized that it was after one in the morning. He would start out fresh in the morning. "Perhaps I'll pay you a visit at the hospital," he grinned.

Snatching the mint that was on the pillow he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. Removing his shoes he placed them under the night stand. "You thought you could out smart me. You little bitch." Taking off his tie he threw it in the chair by the window. Pulling back the sheets he tiredly got into bed. "And you thought you were afraid of me before," he shook his head. "You're really going to wish you died."

* * *

Walking through the empty children's ward Sully pushed back the double wooden doors to the maternity quarter. Briskly jogging down the hall he prayed to himself that he would find her. His heart jumped to this stomach when Josef told him Jack was in town. The sickening feeling that something could happen to Michaela overtook his body and gave him an incredible strength to find her. Abruptly stopping in the hall something caught his attention. Turning to his left he looked through the windows of the nursery.

Michaela sat in a rocking chair softly humming to a little boy. He had been in an incubator for the past 6 weeks trying desperately to fight off an infection he had been born with. His parents rarely came to see him and when they did they only looked from afar. The child had yet to be named and was only held in the wee hours of the night when nurses took pity on the poor infant. Smiling, Michaela held him close to her heart. He was so tiny and every so often he would wake and stare deeply into her eyes and fall back to sleep feeling safe and warm in the strangers embrace.

Looking through the window Sully watched as Michaela tended to the baby. She held him so gently as if he were the most precious item in the entire world. Her eyes were totally fixed on him as she rocked back and forth. Breathing in he thanked God that she was safe, but as he watched her he wished he knew what she was thinking. She looked happy but sad at the same time. Knocking on the window he watched as her head quickly snapped up. She looked at him for a second before offering a little smile. Reaching behind her she pressed a button on the side of the wall. Hearing a beep, Sully noticed the door unlatch.

Walking into the room he slowly made his way over to her. Tentatively, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Just a feeling," he knelt down. "You're parents are worried."

Quickly her eyes shot down to Sully. "How did they know I was gone?"

"I guess your mom went to your room and when she saw you weren't there she became worried. They both came to my house looking for you."

"Oh dear," she looked away. "I figured they were asleep."

"You should probably call them," he told her. "They're pretty upset."

"They don't understand," she whispered. "My mother doesn't know." Holding the baby closer to her she looked at Sully. "I was pregnant once," she blinked away her tears. "About two and a half years ago."

Grabbing a stool, Sully sat down next to her. He had a feeling something was going to come out, something from Michaela's past. He didn't know if it was going to be good or bad, but he knew she needed him there. Not really knowing what to say at that moment he motioned for her to go on.

"I…I didn't tell Jack because I knew at that time he didn't want children. I needed a way to warm him up to the idea." Biting her lip she fought back against the suppressed memory. Fingering the tiny blue blanket she laid her head back and turned to Sully. "One night I decided to cook Jack all of his favorites. I wanted the day to be perfect. I…I thought I could change his mind," she shook her head. 'I thought I could change his mind."

By the tone of her voice he could tell that she was becoming upset. Taking the baby from her arms he placed it back in the cradle. Giving him a smile he tucked the blanket around him. Sitting down next to Michaela he took her hands in his. "What happened, Michaela? What did he do to you?"

Looking at Sully she knew for the first time in her life she needed to share this. She needed to talk to someone who would listen and be there for her, no judgment involved. Sitting up a little straighter she looked down as Sully's hands in hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Jack came home from work in a really awful mood. I…I remember that he went right into this study and sat in there for almost an hour and a half. I learned to never bother him when he goes in there. I knew that…." she trailed off. "But I wasn't thinking then," she shook her head. "I was just so happy. I wanted Jack to be happy." Grabbing a tissue on the rack next to her Michaela dabbed her eyes. "I knocked on the door and I walked into his study. I…I just walked right in. He…he was standing and looking out the window and he had been drinking. I could just tell by the way that he was standing that he had been."

Becoming agitated Michaela started to cry. "He started yelling at me and told me to get out. He wanted to be alone. He kept yelling at me, telling me that it was all my fault. I…I didn't know what he was talking about. I should have known better. I knew not to try and talk to him when he's like that. I was stupid."

"Michaela, no," Sully interjected. "You're not stupid. You didn't know what he was going to do."

"But I did," she shook her head. "I knew he was angry. But I kept pushing him to talk and come eat dinner. I knew he didn't want it. I knew it, and I kept pushing!"

"Michaela, stop," he held onto her shaking arms. "You need to calm down, okay? You don't have to talk about this now. Let me take you home, okay?"

As if Michaela didn't hear anything he said she kept talking. Her voice was as soft as a whisper and her eyes held a hazy appearance. She could see Jack in front of her and the scene playing out as if it were yesterday. "He started coming toward me and he had that look in his eyes. I knew that look and I started to back away, I knew I needed to get out of that room. I told him that I was leaving… that I would leave him alone, but he kept coming toward me."

Sully could feel Michaela's grasp on his hand becoming tighter and her palms began to sweat. He had never seen the color drain from someone's face so fast and it scared him. "Michaela?" he squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I…I just want to tell you," she whispered. Her face wrinkled to keep from crying further. "I just want to tell someone."

"Okay," he shook his head. "Alright."

Lifting her chin, she continued. "I was walking backward down the hall and his eyes; I remember his eyes were just fixed on me. I held my hand out; I kept telling him over and over how sorry I was for disturbing him. He grabbed my shoulders and just started shaking me. He was shaking me so hard…I can still remember the bones in my neck cracking. I could hear it in my ears."

"Michaela I…." he didn't know what to say. Tears started to form in his own eyes and he was becoming afraid because he didn't know if he could be strong for her.

"I could feel my foot just at the edge of the basement step. I remember I left the door open because I just came up from the wine cellar. I tried to grab hold of the wall to keep my balance." Shaking her head, the tears were now falling and she didn't do anything to stop them. "I…I was becoming so disoriented from his shaking and yelling at me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know about the baby so he would stop shaking me!"

"God, Michaela," he drew her into a hug. As the words of condolences slipped from his lips he felt the inadequacy of them. Nothing he could possibility say could take away the pain she had endured.

"The heal of my shoe broke as it dug into the basement step," she said. "I felt myself falling backward and I grabbed for Jack's hand. And…and I remember looking into his eyes, I remember seeing them grow large, but I don't remember him grabbing for me. I don't remember him moving." Staring off into space she let go of Sully's hand and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "I fell backward down the stairs that night and landed on the concrete floor. He never came down to see if I was alright. He…he closed the door," she shook her head. "He closed the door and I laid on that floor for six hours afraid to move, afraid to feel pain." Looking at Sully, she started to weep again. "I lost my baby on that cold, damp, concrete floor. I was alone, I was cold, and I….I lost my baby."

All at once Sully felt Michaela's body collapse into his arms. Her weeping was now uncontrollable and he knew she needed to get it out. She needed to tell someone. Not only was it a breakthrough for her, it was a breakthrough for them. He held her tightly and rubbed her back in small circles. He wanted her to know that he was there for her and wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't believe the monster that she was married to. Just now remembering he was in Colorado scared him all the more, but he knew he would do anything to protect her.

Looking up, Michaela wiped away a stray tear. "I…I'm sorry," she spoke.

"Don't," he held up his hand. "Don't ever be sorry."

"It's…it's just…" she couldn't find the words.

"What is it?" he lifted her chin. "You can tell me."

"It's…it's never going to happen Sully," she cried softly.

"What's never going to happen?" he wondered.

"I'm never going to have a child." Those words never felt as final to her as they did at that moment and it caused her to cry anew. "I'm never going to know what it feels like to hold my child in my arms. I'm never going to have someone love me so unconditionally and look me in the eyes and call me mommy. Oh, Sully," she cried. "I'm never going to know what it feels like."

"Michaela," he ran his hand down her long hair. "Of course you will."

"No," she shook her head. "No I won't."

"Michaela."

"Sully, I'm a single. I'm 36. I'm not-"

"One day you will make an amazing mother and wife. I know it," he caressed her cheek. "Because you're already an amazing you."

"I wish I had your optimism. But I'm a realist and I know-"

"Don't," he covered her mouth with the tips of his fingers. "Just let it happen. Let something happen."

"Let it happen," she whispered. "Oh Sully," she sighed. "I've been trying to let things happen since I've arrived in Colorado Springs. Sully…I…I let myself fall in love with you."

Smiling, Sully squeezed her hands. "That's not such a bad thing."

"And I let my mother make me believe it was wrong. I let her push you away. I don't want to push you away Sully. I don't care if I'm not really divorced. I don't care that it's only been weeks since I've met you. I don't care."

"Michaela," he began. "I don't want you to discredit your parents. They love you so much and tonight when they came to me looking for you, I could see in their eyes how terrified they were. They love you, Michaela. And they just want you to be happy, so of course they're going to be leery of me. They found me in your bed."

"I guess that wasn't the best way to introduce you," she frowned.

"They're your parents; they don't think anyone's ever going to be good enough for you," he smiled. "I'll just have to live with it. And besides who knows what will happen down the road. We just have to let it happen, right?"

"We just have to let it happen," she smiled, nodding her head.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Michaela and Sully walked hand in hand through the door of her house. Sully gave Michaela's hand a tight squeeze as they entered the living room. Michaela had no idea how her parents were going to welcome her and that frightened her a bit. She knew she probably shouldn't have left her house without telling her parents under the circumstances and she regretted that now. Elizabeth was first to see the couple enter and immediately jumped. "Oh thank God you found her," she exclaimed.

Josef sat for a minute studying the couple as Michaela reluctantly let go of Sully's hand. He knew at that moment something had transpired between the two. The way they looked at one another was a tell tale sign. Watching Sully step back and letting the mother and daughter embrace he noticed his demeanor, his protectiveness, and he knew this man felt more for his daughter than a friendship.

"I was so worried," Elizabeth held her hand. "I didn't know what to think when I saw your bed empty. And with Jack here, my God Michaela-"

"Jack!" Michaela bolted up. "What did you just say?"

"Elizabeth," Josef's voice was stern.

"Jack's here?" Michaela trembled.

Sully put his arm around Michaela's waist keeping her steady, which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth. "Hey it's going to be okay. I won't let him get to you."

"I…I don't understand," she went pale. "How did he find out? How does he know?"

"We're not even sure he does," Josef neared his daughter. "He could very well be here on business. I got a call this morning from John. He's been keeping an eye on him. All he knows is he took a flight out last night."

"He knows," Michaela looked out the window. "He knows."

"Michaela," Josef turned his daughter around. "John is working a solid case against him. We'll get everything figured out. But in the mean time I think we should leave. I don't want you being a sitting duck."

"Leave?" her voice waved as she turned to Sully. "Is that necessary?"

"Michaela," Elizabeth broke in. "We know what he's capable of. I'm not going to lose you. I will not go through that again."

"But what if he is just here on business? I can't just leave the hospital. I just started."

"Michaela," Sully spoke up. "Your father's right. You should go." As much as it hurt him to say that, he knew if anything were to happen to Michaela it would hurt ten times worse. "We can't take that chance."

"Rebecca, Maureen, John and Robert will be here in the morning. Can't we just have John watch him for a day or so? Just to see what he's up to. I…I don't want to leave. Not now."

"Michaela, he could be sitting outside the house right now for all we know. Please just listen to us."

"Let me," she pursed her lips, "let me sleep on it."

"Michaela!" Elizabeth tried one last feeble attempt. "You're coming back to Boston with us!"

"Boston!" she spat. "I am not going to back to Boston," she was indignant.

"Josef reason with your daughter," Elizabeth huffed. "She's not listening to reason."

Looking between both Sully and Michaela, Josef noticed Sully's bowed head and knew he was fighting his own demons. He could tell he didn't want Michaela to leave, but knew out of her own safety, she should. Shaking his head he knew once Michaela's mind was set there was no changing it. The weight he felt earlier was off chest now that Michaela was home. Fatigue caught the better of him and he relented. "We'll discuss this in the morning. It's late and we should all get to bed."

"Josef!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "No, absolutely not! She is not staying here!"

"Lizzie," his voice was deep. "I'm going to bed."

Huffing she threw her hands in the air and looked at both Michaela and Sully. After eyeing them both she bit her lip and turned down the hall. "I'll speak with you in the morning," she spat.

Turning to Sully she didn't say a word. Opening his arms he pulled her into his embrace. "I don't want to leave," she sighed. "I don't want to keep running and hiding from Jack. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Maybe it is a good idea, just for awhile. Just to be safe."

"Why do you want me to leave?" she whispered, pulling back.

"Michaela," he grabbed her arm.

"I should have known," she shook her head. "I have too much going on. I'm too-"

"I couldn't stand it if something happen to you. If I wasn't there and you got hurt, I couldn't live with it." Touching her cheek he stared deeply into her eyes. "And you're not too much. It takes a lot to scare me off."

"If John finds out that he is looking for me, then fine I'll go. But I don't want to go just yet. I…I don't want to leave you just yet," she blushed. "Not now."

"Come here," he pulled her into her embrace. "If you do leave, I'll go with you."

"I can't ask that of you," she breathed. "But that's sweet of you."

"I have vacation time coming up that I can use."

"You would use your vacation time on me," she was surprised.

"Course I would," he laughed.

Smiling she shook her head. Biting her lip she studied Sully for a moment and before she knew what she was doing she leaned on her tip toes and lightly placed her lips on Sully's. He smiled down at her and tentatively, as not to scare her, lightly kissed her back. They both giggled at their awkwardness and Sully took the initiative to wrap his arms around her waist pulling them closer. Leaning in he kissed her again and it all worked in an easy kind of way. It felt right and not rushed, both knew it meant something and basked in it.

"Well," he smiled, "In the mean time I was wondering if we could try this date thing again?"

"You mean you didn't get enough of me the first time," she joked.

Laughing he went on, "I know it doesn't give you a lot of time, but the opening of the children's ward is the day after tomorrow and afterward their having a party at that new resort at the base of Pikes Peak. I wasn't planning on going, but I wondered if maybe you'd like to come? I know you're sisters are coming tomorrow, so you don't have to, but I thought I just-"

"I'd love to," she placed her finger over his lip. "And you're right, it doesn't give me much time to go shopping."

"You could just wear this," he pulled at her skirt.

"Absolutely not," she frowned. "You've already seen me in this!"

"And I like it," he leaned in kissing her again.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Elizabeth huffed walking back into the bedroom. "They're kissing!"

"And you're spying because?"

"Because they're kissing!" she reiterated.

Putting down the newspaper Josef sat up from the bed. "I thought by now you would have seen it," he shook his head. "That man was bound and determined to find our daughter, and he knew exactly where to go. He cares for her so much that he actually agreed with us to send her away. Couldn't you tell by the look on his face how much he didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to for her safety. That man loves our daughter enough to let her go so she can be safe!"

Elizabeth was about to rebuke but she didn't know what to say. She had seen how Sully reacted and the look upon his face when they suggested Michaela should go into hiding. She saw how they walked into the room together, and even though her daughter looked tired and warn she had this look of calmness about her that she hadn't seen since her visit. Sighing, she knew she was defeated, but at that moment her daughters happiness meant more to her. "So I suppose this means he'll be here for dinner?"

Laughing Josef put his arm around his wife. "This isn't totally awful you know. This is just one more person looking after Mike."

"I hope this works out for her. She doesn't deserve anymore disappointment in her life. And I know my instincts were wrong about Jack. I just certainly hope they aren't about Sully."

"Me too," he kissed her cheek. "Me too."

Elizabeth's eyes searched the room trying to piece together her thoughts. Something had been weighing on her mind since she learned about Sully. She'd been afraid to voice her thoughts, but in the privacy of her room she wanted to share them with her husband. "Why do you think Sully cares so much for her?"

"For Mike?" he was taken aback.

"I…I just mean, you would think her past and all the baggage she carries with it would scare him off. It seems like it makes him more attentive to her, so what is it that makes him want to take that all on?"

"I was thinking the same thing," he nodded. "Especially after how we treated him, but then I think of Mike and wonder how you couldn't love her. She's someone special and I'm not saying that because I can. She is someone truly wonderful and I believe Sully sees that, he's not stupid," Josef laughed. "He knows he got lucky with Michaela feeling the same way about him."

"Does she?" Elizabeth ventured. "Or does she just want to feel loved, that she'll take the first person that comes along?"

Shaking his head Josef looked to his wife, "I can't answer that," he said truthfully. "But I do know it probably won't be Sully breaking it off."

"You don't think that if she finds out one day that she really doesn't care for Sully, that she'll stay in the relationship because she doesn't think she'll find anything better?"

"Elizabeth we can't dwell on this. Michaela is a smart woman. With time she'll return to her old self. As much as we want to we can't cradle her around in a bubble. She has to figure out what she wants to do with her life, she always has. She'll be okay."

"I can't help but worry about her," Elizabeth shook her head. "Especially now."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Rebecca asked, pushing her way through the crowd. "'I don't see them."

"I'm so excited," Maureen linked her arm through her sisters. "I feel like it's been forever.

John and Robert followed behind their wives talking quietly about the upcoming election and carrying armfuls of carry-on luggage. "I thought my wife packed too much," John rolled his eyes. "What the hell does Maureen have in here?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink," he laughed.

"Look!" Maureen pointed. "It's father, oh and Michaela! Look!"

Rushing past on lookers Maureen and Rebecca both shrieked and pulled Michaela into a hug. "Oh Michaela! Rebecca smiled. "Oh!"

"We've missed you so much!" Maureen giggled, pulling back. "You look so good!"

"She always did," John laughed entering the circle.

"John," Michaela smiled pulling him into her embrace. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"And what am I?" Robert dropped his luggage. "A hunk of sexy meat?"

"Robert," she shook her head. "Come here."

Wrapping his arms around his sister-in-law he twirled her around and kissed her temple. "Good to see you, pequeño."

"Smalls," she laughed shaking her head. "You're going to call me that forever aren't you?"

"Mmm….yeah."

"You!" she laughed, glad to see her family again.

"Mom, Dad," Rebecca held out her arms.

There in the middle of the crowded airport a family embraced and held onto one another. They smiled and shed tears of happiness glad to finally be in each other's company. Walking hand in hand out of the airport they all had a smile on their face and for the first time in months things finally looked as if happiness were in the cards, in spite of the nagging feeling that plagued each one of them.

* * *

Driving her sisters back to her house Michaela took the long way home. "That's Penrose," she point to the hospital across the street. "I'm afraid I'll have to go in for a bit tonight, but I shouldn't be long."

"It has a wonderful view of the mountains," Rebecca commented.

"You should see the children's wing. Sully designed it so each room has a wonderful view."

Maureen and Rebecca looked at one another and smiled. "So…" Maureen smiled. "When do we get to meet him, huh?"

Realizing she walked right into it, Michaela decided that she was going to be honest with her sisters. Besides she needed their help anyway. "Tomorrow," she smiled. "When he comes to pick me up."

"Pick you up?" Rebecca cast her sister a knowing look.

"Yes," she tried to hold in her smile. "We have a little dinner party to go to. And I was wondering if you too wouldn't mind going shopping with me tonight to find something to wear."

"Told ya! Told ya!" Maureen exclaimed from the back seat. "I told ya they were still hot on one another!"

"Maureen!" Rebecca slapped at the air behind her. "Stop."

"You two," Michaela shook her head, "are still the same."

"What does mom say? Maureen asked. "I can just hear her now. 'Michaela what are you doing? It's too soon! You know he doesn't want you just for your intelligent mind!'"

"Wow!" Michaela laughed. "I'll forever be fifteen."

"I know she can't be happy about it," Maureen continued. "At least that's what I made of it when I talked to her on the phone."

"It's not like we're getting married," she shook her head. "It's just dinner."

"Nothing is just dinner with mother," Rebecca knew.

"Sully and I aren't serious, we just recently begun dating. I'm taking my time with him," she blushed. "I want things to work out and I'm not going to let mother disturb that."

"That a girl!" Maureen laughed.

"And, well, mother will just have to get used to him being around. Especially with the possibility of Jack knowing where I'm at, I…I would like to have him around."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," Maureen poked her sister in the side.

"Oh, and tomorrow night," Michaela warned, "you two better be on your best behavior."

"Yes Mother," they both mocked.

* * *

Dinner was a light affair with the Quinn family gathered around the dining room table surrounded by Chinese boxes. Their laugher filled the room creating a joyous reunion. Stories were told and jokes were offered and when dinner was through the family commenced in the living room. Having to leave for the hospital to finish filling out the final paper work, Michaela sat in the car while Sully drove. After much consternation on her father's part Michaela was strictly told that she was not allowed to leave or be left alone under any circumstances.

Upon entering the hospital Michaela told Sully to meet her in the front in exactly one hour. After giving him a quick kiss she jetted into the hospital, unaware of the shadowy figure watching her from the parking ramp. Taking the elevator to her 4th floor office Michaela turned on the lights and quickly filed some papers before making her way over to the board office for her final meetings.

Fifty-five minutes later returning to her office Michaela glanced at the clock and realized she was running late. In such a hurry to meet Sully in front she didn't notice her filing cabinet peeking open or the bottom drawer to her desk slightly ajar. Turning off her light she locked her door and headed toward the elevator, excited for an evening of shopping with her sister and for the day that lay ahead.


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With her sisters and mother in tow Michaela entered a string of boutiques in the centre square. She had been shopping for a few hours with nothing to show for it. Getting a little discouraged Michaela pulled out her cell phone and sat on the bench. "It's almost eight o'clock," she sighed. "The shops close at nine and I haven't found anything. And I really don't have anything at home to put together."

"Is it really that big of a deal that you go?" Elizabeth asked. "It was last minute on his part."

"I want to go."

"Of course she wants to go," Maureen spoke up. "Come on," she pulled Michaela's arm. "There's still one last store, come on. It's _White House Black Market_, their known for their little black dresses. I'm sure you'll find something in there."

"You never said what you were looking for," Rebecca asked. "Is it casual or formal?"

"I'm thinking snappy-casual. I don't really know."

Walking into the store Michaela noticed that everything was either black or white. Dresses hung from skinny wooden hangers, strappy shoes lined the walls and silver jewelry sparked from their glass encasements. Within a few seconds she saw four dresses that she wanted to try on. Never having the chance to indulge in clothes when she was with Jack, Michaela was now making her own money and she could spend it on whatever she wished.

"I think we hit the jackpot," Maureen smiled looking at her sisters' face.

"Oh Michaela," Elizabeth pulled a white dress from the fixture with a black satin ribbon framing the waist, "You would look gorgeous in this."

Looking at her mother Michaela couldn't help but smile; this was the first time all night she paid any interest in her choosing an outfit. Taking the dress from her, Michaela held it before her and looked in the mirror. "It's lovely."

"Go try it on," Elizabeth held her shoulders. "I would like to see it."

"Alright," Michaela said. Grabbing a few more dresses in her size as she headed to the dressing room.

"That was a very nice thing you did," Rebecca whispered in her mother's ear. "Michaela was worried that you wouldn't enjoy our time here tonight. She doesn't think you approve of her and Sully."

"I…" Elizabeth thought for her words, "I feel that Michaela is a grown enough woman to make her own choices and if she wants to go to dinner and get closer to Sully there's nothing I can do about that. I just have comfort in knowing that she's being looked after when your father and I can't be here."

"And I think you're a romantic at heart," Maureen broke in holding a pair of black heels. "Here Michaela," she slung them over the door. "Try these on with it."

"I think that I almost lost my daughter and I don't want that to happen again and this is the first time that I've seen her truly happy and I don't want that to go away."

Rebecca gave Elizabeth's hand a little squeeze. "And I think you should tell her that."

Stepping out of her dressing room Michaela fumbled a bit in her heels before standing in the mirror.

"Oh Michaela it's gorgeous!" Maureen turned her around. "Look how that ribbon just clinches your waist. God, I wish I had your figure!"

"And those shoes are perfect," Rebecca commented. "Mother, what do you think?"

Smiling, Michaela turned to her mother. "Do…do you like it?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth took Michaela's hand. "You look beautiful. I…I think Sully will love it."

"You think so? It doesn't look too young for me, with the bow and all?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth turned her in the mirror. "And I think I know the perfect thing to go with it. I'll be right back."

Watching her mother Rebecca turned to Michaela. "I think she's coming around, which is not something she does easily might I add."

"I think she's feeling nostalgic," Maureen nodded. "Like we're back in high school and she's helping us pick out our prom dresses."

"You don't think she's happy for me?"

"No, I do! I do. I just think that mother likes to shop no matter the reason. But she has changed her outlook about you two. I think she realizes that you're going to do what you're going to do because that's how you always been."

"But she's not happy about it."

"She'll come around in time. She always has."

"Here," Elizabeth turned Michaela back around. "I saw this when we walked in." Draping a diamond necklace around Michaela neck, Elizabeth smiled. "It's perfect."

"Oh, mother no," Michaela clasped the diamond. "It's too much."

"Oh hush," Elizabeth brushed her off. "It looks perfect with the dress and you'll wear it. I already had her ring it up along with the dress and shoes."

"Mother, she smiled.

"Now hurry up and get changed the men are probably wondering where we are." Walking back up to the front of the store Elizabeth started talking with the sales lady.

"We'll I'd say she came around" Rebecca giggled.

"I…I want a diamond necklace too," Maureen pouted.

* * *

Deciding to have a girl's night, Robert and John went back to the hotel, leaving Maureen and Rebecca to stay with Michaela. They all got into their pajamas and jumped into Michaela bed with a large bowl of popcorn. "Where's mother?" Michaela looked around.

"She decided to go to bed," Rebecca said. "I think she just wanted us to have our sisterly bonding time."

"So what are we going to watch?" Maureen flipped through Michaela's DVD's. "Notebook, Steel Magnolias, or Walk the Line. God, Michaela they're all sappy love stories."

"Hey," she pulled down her hair. "You said pick out whatever I wanted. It's not my fault you didn't go in."

"Fine," she got up placing the DVD into the player. "I haven't seen Steel Magnolias in awhile."

Looking up at her dress hanging from her closet door Michaela turned to her sisters. "Are you sure the dress looked okay? I should have tried more on."

It looked stunning," Rebecca squeezed her hand. "I promise."

"Yeah, just make sure you wear a good pushup bra," Maureen started to fumble though Michaela drawer. "You have good cleavage."

"Maureen!" Michaela threw a pillow at her sister.

"Oh come on!" she plopped down next to her. "Dish, how is he? Because if it's half as good as he looks! Besides I saw the way he was looking at you when we were walking into the house tonight. I could see his eyes on you from across the lawn! He was totally undressing you."

"What are you talking about?" she was clueless.

"Michaela please! The sex! And don't even try to act coy. Mother told me she found you two in bed together."

Michaela's face grew about 10 shades of red. "We…we didn't do anything. We just went to sleep."

"Liar!" Maureen poked her in the ribs. "Liar, liar!"

"Stop! Maureen! I'm serious!"

Looking into her sisters eyes she could tell she was telling the truth. "Oh my god! You're for real!" she shook her head. "Only my sister Michaela Quinn would go to bed with a sexy man like Sully and just sleep! I can't believe you!"

"Don't listen to her," Rebecca counseled.

"What about the other times?" she asked. "Come on we won't tell."

"Sully and I haven't been...intimate. We only recently began dating, and we want to take things slow, like I said. I'm not ready for that...kind of relationship."

"Do you want to be at that level with Sully?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course she does!" Maureen grinned. "Michaela you have this sexy hunky man living next door that is crazy about you! Anyone can see that! Sure, it's fine to take things slow at first, but come on, do you know how much fun you could have with that!"

"Maureen!" Michaela covered her blushing face with her hands.

"Michaela I get that you want to take things slow, I do. After everything with Jack, I understand. I just don't want to see you holding back from love because you're afraid it might happen again. I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you. It's your time to be happy now. You deserve it."

"You don't think I'm jumping into things?" she turned to Rebecca. "Do you think I'm latching onto Sully because he's here and being nice to me? I've gone without some of these things for so long now, I'm afraid that's what I'm attracted to."

"Michaela I can't answer that," she frowned. "Only you know how you feel. But there is nothing wrong with going to the next level with Sully. The closer you become the more you'll know. You can't make yourself love someone."

"Yeah, and you'll get some good sex out of it."

"Maureen!" Michaela spat. "Is that all you think about?"

"I guess it's just my hormones," she stoked her belly. "I become amorous at the strangest times."

Looking at her sisters tiny rounded belly she touched it. "What does it feel like?" she asked. "When it moves?"

Maureen looked at her sister and smiled. "Well I can't really feel anything yet, but when I was pregnant with Ethan, it was like, you know when you're nervous and your stomach kind of flips and flops around. I guess like that in a way. It's been awhile."

Rebecca and Maureen both noticed the faraway look in their sister's eyes. "Michaela you can still have children if you want," Rebecca took her hand. "Don't forget you're still young."

"I know," she wiped away a stray tear. "I've been thinking about my options lately."

"Your options?"

"I know it's a real possibility that I may never get married again. I know that. But I don't want to miss out on having a child. And as long as that child has one parent that loves it then…"

"Michaela what are you saying?" Maureen broke in.

"I…I don't know," she shook her head. "Never mind."

Rebecca turned to her, "Are you thinking about adopting?"

"I….I thought about it. But do you know how long it takes a single woman to get approved for adoption? It can be up to five years."

"Well what else were you thinking?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Insemination?" Maureen guessed.

"I've thought about it," she looked down.

"I have an idea," Maureen smiled.

"What?" Michaela looked up.

"Why don't you get dressed or, or put on one of these," Maureen pulled out a pink negligee. "And grab a bottle of wine and head next door."

"Maureen!" Both Michaela and Rebecca squeaked at the same time. "You're just awful!" Rebecca couldn't help but giggle.

"I am not! Michaela why do you have these anyways?" She started to fumble through her drawers. "And look here's a black one! You don't buy black lingerie unless you want someone to see it!"

"Stop it!" Michaela jumped off the bed. "Give me those!"

Flinging the panties over her head Maureen continued to laugh. "I think we found her third option!"

"How old are you!' Michaela picked her panties up off the floor.

"I bet you he would!" Maureen nodded. "Go ask!"

"Oh yes of course," Michaela shoved her lingerie back into the drawer. "Sully will you please have sex with me so I can carry your baby? I'm sure he would stick around to hear the end of that."

"You never know till you ask!"

"Algh….shut up," Michaela plopped back down on the bed. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

Maureen pulled the covers over her and turned to Rebecca. "She so wants to do it."

* * *

"Is that an apple tree in the back yard?" Maureen asked looking thru the window over the sink.

"Yes," Josef said looking over his morning paper. "They're pretty good, your mom baked a pie with them the other day."

"I've just been craving apples," she rubbed her belly.

"Go get one. I'm sure Sully wouldn't mind."

"It's Sully's tree?"

"Mmm…" he didn't look up.

Smiling she opened the back door and walked outside. Edging on the skirts of Michaela's property she quickly cast a glanced at Sully's house and saw the back door open. "Oh what a lovely apple tree!" she said aloud. "I think I'll just take one of these!" Turning she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Smiling she continued to pick apples from the tree.

"Well…well it seems like you Quinn women have a thing for apples," Sully smiled.

Turning around Maureen smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I met Michaela for the first time in this very spot, stealing my apples."

"Your apples?" she acted amazed. "I thought the tree was Michaela's."

"Nope, but that's okay you can have them."

"Well thank you," she smiled. "I'm Maureen."

"Michaela's sister," he nodded. "Older or younger?"

"Older," she grinned.

"Are… you enjoying your time here in Colorado Springs?"

"Well we've really only been here for a day," she laughed. "I've been to the shopping centre."

"Sounds like fun" he laughed. "Shopping."

"Well it paid off," she grinned. "We found the perfect dress for Michaela to wear tonight."

"Oh…well…that's good."

"If you haven't noticed my sisters pretty hot."

Sully couldn't help but laugh out loud. Rubbing the back of his neck his face grew a little red. "She's real pretty."

"Maureen?"

"Michaela!" Maureen turned around eyeing her sister. "Sully and I were just talking." She smiled touching his arm.

"Really," she eyed her skeptically. "What about?"

"Nothing really," she let go of his arm and walked past her going toward the house. "He just thinks you're incredibly hot."

Closing her eyes her face grew about as red as Sully's. "I'm sorry," she finally said. "Maureen can be entirely inappropriate at times."

"Well she didn't say anything I didn't already know," he moved in closer to her, filling the gap. "I already knew you were incredibly hot."

"Sully," she looked away clearly embarrassed.

"Hey come on," he wrapped his arm around her giving her a squeeze. "I think you're beautiful, is there anything wrong with that."

"I…I just…"

"I know," he smiled. "You're not used to hearing it.

Smiling she continued to look away. "Well, thank you."

Laughing he kissed her cheek. "I could just call you sexy cause you're that too."

"What time are you picking me up tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"How about six?" he asked. "Is that enough time for you to get ready and wow me with your new dress?"

"How do you…Maureen!" she rolled her eyes.

"You two look alike," he commented.

"Maureen and I look the most alike. Marjorie and Claudette and look alike with the red hair, and I suppose that Rebecca looks like mother."

"So are your parents going to let me take you away tonight?"

"I think they might permit it," she laughed. "I think you're growing on them."

"Good."

"We'll we're going out to breakfast so I better go."

"Okay," moving in closer he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

* * *

Pulling his baseball hat over his eyes Jack walked into Penrose. Walking the halls of the now familiar hospital he made his way toward Michaela's office. He wondered if she was working that day. He wanted to lay low for a bit, and become familiar with Michaela's schedule before he made any moves. Exiting the elevator he walked down the hall noticing the framed pictures of the former chief of staffs and other important doctors. Stopping he noticed an empty frame. Looking closer he saw the name plate: Dr. Michaela Quinn M.D. Head Surgical Room Doctor.

"Well, well, seems as though we've already made a name for ourselves here. To bad you're not going to be able to stay."

Watching a few doctors enter into a pair of double doors Jack watched to make sure no one was watching him and quickly slipped through the door. Looking at the weekly surgery chart on the dry erase board he noticed Michaela was scheduled for surgery early Monday morning and Tuesday afternoon. Making a mental note he slipped back through the doors and continued to walk the halls.

* * *

"I can't get it to pin right!" Michaela grew frustrated throwing her bobby pins on top of her dressing table. "I hate my hair!"

"Oh, hush," Maureen scolded. "You have the best hair in the family. You don't know how times I wanted to come in and chop it all off in the middle of the night when we were children."

"You what!" Michaela turned, clasping onto the ends of her curled hair.

"Oh you were always brushing it, and curling it, and always had to have the best shampoo. It made me sick!"

"Well tell me how you really feel," she rolled her eyes.

"Stay still," she grabbed her head. "Let me pin the back." Deciding that Michaela's hair would look best pined up in the back with a few loose curls hanging about, Maureen took charge. "I think I really outdone myself this time," she smiled. "I always said I should have gone to cosmetology school."

Looking at her hair from all angles she smiled. "It looks lovely."

"It looks sexy!" She hit Michaela's shoulder. "Just what I was going for! Now put your dress on!"

Getting up Michaela pulled her dress from the hanger. Untying her robe she threw it on the bed.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that bra!" Maureen put her hands on her hips. "With those panties! Michaela they don't even match!"

"Maureen I…."

Moving over to her drawer she started pull undergarments from it. "I know I saw something in here the other night."

"Why does it matter? Nobody's looking at my bra."

"That's not the point," she said. "And besides how do you know. I thought you said you and Sully were going to some hotel."

"For dinner!"

"And what about afterwards," she smiled pulling out a pair of lacy black panties. "Wear these along with this bra. It has good push up."

Taking the undergarments from her sister, she looked at them for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" she sat on the bed. "A serious question."

"Of course," she sat on the bed next to her. "What is it?"

"I don't know if you knew or not but….Jack was the only person that I've ever….been with."

"Really?" She was amazed, "You and David…never?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You've dated some other men after him."

"Jack was the only one."

"I had no idea. I mean, I thought you just wanted to be private about it. And I respected that, so I never asked."

"I was just…I was never a casual dater. I…I don't know the rules. What men…expect."

"Are you afraid to have sex with Sully," she asked bluntly.

"I…I'm afraid of my feelings sometimes. I just…he's just…he's the one that always kisses me first, or touches me first. And sometimes…sometimes I don't want to stop."

"Michaela there's nothing wrong with that. You like him. And you're dating…you're a couple, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I suppose so. You don't think that it's promiscuous of me to…to sleep with him?"

"If your asking if you think I would think any less of you if you start sleeping with Sully the answer is no. Michaela this isn't the 1800s anymore. You can still have all your morals and values and be with the people you love." Looking at her sister Maureen could tell that Michaela was having an inner battle and she wished she could say the right thing to make her feel better, but this was something she could have to fight herself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," her face turned red. "I'm just so attracted to him. I'm just so afraid he would lose respect for me if I were to sleep with him."

"Michaela from everything you told me about him and from what I heard. He doesn't seem like that kind of man. He cares about you. He went looking for you in the middle of the night, just to make sure you were safe and so he could tell mom and dad. I think he's falling in love with you."

"And that scares me so much."

"Why?"

"Because he's such a good man, and I've been with such a bad one. What if I'm too…too needy? Or I just can't function in a normal relationship. I've been on my own for so long now. Sully was right when he said I was living behind a wall. I'm scared to get close emotionally, and to me that such a big part of being together sexually." Tears started to form in Michaela's eyes but she felt the need to go on. "It's been years since I've felt anything for Jack. And when we…when we were together it didn't mean anything to me. I was so disgusted when he touched me, so I blocked everything out."

"That's understandable," she nodded. "But how do you feel when Sully touches you."

"I was nervous at first. I shied away from it. His touch was so different from Jacks."

"And now?" she probed.

"I can't believe I'm talking about this," she turned, suddenly recoiling back into herself.

"Michaela its okay," Maureen's heart went out to her. She couldn't believe all the feelings Michaela had within herself. "You need to talk about this. It may be four years late, but that's fine," she smiled.

Closing her eyes he took a deep breath. "Sometimes I just want to be with Sully no strings attached. And other times…I want a relationship; I want him to… love me." Letting the tears fall she looked into her sisters eyes. "I just want him to love me."

"Oh Michaela," she engulfed her in her arms. "That's natural sweetheart. It's natural to want to feel love without any expectations. If you want to become close with Sully then do it. But you shouldn't have sex with him just because you feel obligated to do it. You should do it because you want to."

"God, I do want to," she couldn't help but laugh despite herself. "But it doesn't have to be tonight or even tomorrow."

"No, it doesn't," she smiled.

"Thank you," Michaela hugged her.

"Come on," Maureen wiped away her own tears. "He's going to be here any minute." Handing Michaela her undergarments she winked, "Just in case."


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Wow, it's beautiful," Michaela gushed as she held onto Sully's arm walking into the ballroom of the hotel.

"Let's check in," he nodded toward the table. "I asked them to sit us at the table with Robert E. and Grace."

"Sully," she stopped him. "I didn't make too much of a fool of myself that night at Astor's did I?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "They wanted to meet us again for dinner sometime. They had fun."

Taking a breath, she smiled. "Alright."

"Byron Sully and Dr. Michaela Quinn," Sully told the lady.

"You're at table four," she smiled. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," they both said.

"Are you going to dance with me tonight?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I might," he winked giving her hand a squeeze.

"So how was the opening today?"

"It was good, I just wish my mother could have seen it."

"Oh Sully, that's right your mother was suppose to be here for the opening. What happened?"

"I guess my aunt got sick and she wanted to stay with her. She's still planning on coming out though. She'll probably be here sometime next week."

"I'm glad. I would love to meet her."

"And she'd love you."

"Hey guys!" Grace and Robert E smiled looking up at the couple. "Glad you guys could make it. We thought we'd have another dance off tonight."

"Oh God," Michaela's covered her face. "I just want to let you know I'm not normally like that….at all!"

"Oh don't listen to him," Grace said. "Come sit down."

"This is a beautiful hotel," Michaela admired. And the view of the mountains must be amazing."

"Oh it is," Grace smiled. "Robert E. and I spent our honeymoon here."

"Really," she smiled. "That's romantic."

"Mmmm…" she nodded.

"Michaela you want something to drink? Robert E and I are going."

"A diet coke would be great," she eyed him.

"You want a little somethin' somethin' in it?" he joked.

"No thank you," she rolled her eyes.

Watching the men walk away Grace turned to Michaela. "I'm so glad you two could come. Robert E and I have been trying to get Sully to come out for sometime now. This children's ward has been his baby for so long."

"He does seem committed to it."

"Honey that ain't the half of it. I don't think Sully's been on a date in over three years since his wife left him."

"His wife left him?" she was stunned.

"That man did everything for her. And what did she do? Run around and get pregnant by his best friend."

"Oh my God," Michaela covered her mouth. "That's horrible."

"We've been tryin to get him to date again, to go out, but he didn't want nothin' of it. That's why we were so surprised when we saw the two of you over at Astor's. I don't know how you did it, but Robert E says you're all he talks about."

Blushing Michaela looked away not quite knowing what to say. "I…he was the one that came up to me."

"Let me just tell ya, you got yourself quite a catch. Half the women here would sink their claws into him if they could. You're probably the most envied woman here tonight. I can't wait to see Jolene Anderson's face when she sees you with Sully tonight!"

"Jolene Anderson?"

"Yeah, she's a nurse at the hospital in the children's ward. She's been trying to get Sully to notice her for years. He wants nothing to do with her and she just doesn't get it. And the worst part is she fixed it so she's the third party at our table tonight."

"Oh?"

"Well she's in for a surprise!" Grace giggled.

Not knowing quite what to say, Michaela turned and looked out on the dance floor. She noticed many of the doctors and some nurses talking amongst themselves and having fun. She couldn't believe she was actually going to start her job on Monday and she would be back to doing what she loved best—doctoring.

"Michaela?" Sully's voice broke her thoughts. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you," she took her glass.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. "You looked a million miles away just now."

"Oh," she smiled. "I just saw some of the doctors out on the dance floor and I just can't believe I'm going to be working in just two days. I'm so excited!"

"I'm so happy for you," he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Sully!" a woman voice was heard. "Robert E, Grace!"

"Jolene!" Grace turned to Michaela and winked. "How are you!"

"Just great," she smiled. "How about yourself?"

"We're doing good."

Turning Michaela looked at the woman standing behind Sully. She was absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was softly curled around her face and hung to her shoulders. She was wearing a red dress that looped around her neck and then draped out in the back. She was tall and tan and thin and to Michaela she was one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen.

"So Sully," Jolene sat on the opposite side of him. "You must be so happy for the ward to finally be open."

"I'm happy to finally see my project be put to use," he nodded.

"I bet you are," she grinned ear to ear.

"Oh," Sully turned to Michaela. "Jolene I'd like you to meet Dr. Michaela Quinn. Michaela this is Jolene, she's a nurse at the hospital."

"Nice to meet you," Michaela held out her hand.

Jolene looked Michaela up and down before taking her hand. "Are you the new doctor on staff?"

"Yes, I start Monday," she nodded.

"I believe I'm in surgery with you on Tuesday."

"Really, well it will be nice to see a familiar face."

"Did you come with the other doctors?" she asked. "They're all over there in the front."

"No, she came with me," Sully spoke up.

"Oh," Jolene swallowed. Sitting back in her chair she eyed Michaela for a moment. "I came with Mark from accounting. He's getting us drinks. So Michaela where are you from?"

"Boston," she nodded. For some reason Michaela wasn't sure she wanted her to know she was from Mystic. That fear of Jack finding her was still fresh and in the front of her mind and the less that people knew about her the better. "I'm from Boston."

"Oooh," she pursued her lips. "How lovely."

"It's a very beautiful place."

Sully turned to Michaela, "I would love to see it some day."

"I would love to show you," she smiled.

Eyeing the couple Jolene gave an inpatient snort. "So Sully what's your next project? Any new plans?"

"Not right now," he shook his head. "I think I might be taking a little vacation. I got some time saved up." Turning to Michaela he smiled. "What do you think? Wanna go somewhere special?"

"Sully," she laughed. "I'm starting the day after tomorrow, I doubt I'm going to be able to get time off."

Moving in closer he whispered. "We could do a little mini vacation. Just you and me."

"Well maybe I could reserve some time for you on my day off."

"You better," he grinned.

"Oh Mark," Jolene spoke up. "Marks here! Oh, everyone look, Marks here!"

"Well hello to you too," he smiled. "Sully," he nodded. "Grace, Robert E. nice to you guys again, it's been a while."

"Mark, this is Dr. Quinn," she pointed nonchalantly toward Michaela.

"Doctor, huh," he looked around. "Aren't you at the wrong table? It's just us blue collar workers over here."

Not quite knowing what to say, Michaela looked down. "She's at the right table," Sully spoke up. "Just because she's a doctor doesn't mean she wants to sit with them."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't know many doctors that pay us any mind. They think they're all high and mighty cause they save lives."

"I don't believe my profession puts me above anyone else," Michaela finally spoke. "The ability to save lives is a gift, but I don't feel that makes me better than anyone here."

"Well then," he smiled taking a drink. "Then I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

After dinner the lights finally dimmed to create a dreamy like atmosphere and a glow on the dance floor. Sully, Robert E. Mark and Jolene went to the dessert table to pick out some treats leaving Michaela and Grace behind. Looking out onto the dance floor Michaela smiled hoping Sully would ask her to dance.

"Michaela," Grace smiled. "This seriously has to be the best night. Watching Jolene squirm every time Sully touches you is just ice cream on the cake!"

"Grace," Michaela smiled covering her face. "It makes me feel bad. She likes him and Sully isn't even paying any attention to her."

"You feel bad! Girl, that's your man! If some woman were making eyes at Robert E, she better watch out cause I'd be cannin' that before she knew what's up."

"Grace, Sully and I…well we haven't said we were….exclusive."

"Honey," Grace shook her head. "I told ya you're all he talks about. And I can tell by the way you're lookin' at him. You only have eyes for each other."

"I don't know," she blushed.

"Here ya go," Sully set a chocolaty dessert in front of her. "Last one left."

"I thought you wanted one too," she looked up.

"That's okay," he sat down next to her. "You have it."

Grabbing another fork from the table she handed it to Sully. "Here we'll share."

Looking like she was about to vomit, Jolene sat back in her chair and scooped up a giant piece of apple pie. Looking around the room she began to think of how she could get Sully to notice her. The doctor definitely wasn't his type and no matter what she was going to show him that.

"This is really good," Michaela smiled. "My mother makes a dessert just like this."

"Really," he took another bite. "You think she'd make it for me before she leaves?"

"She might, you'll have to stay on her good side."

Looking around the room Michaela caught the eye of Dr. Bernard. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" she set down her napkin. "I would like to talk to Dr. Bernard about Mondays case. I'll be back in a moment."

"Go ahead," he smiled. "I'll wait for ya."

"Okay, I'll just be a second."

"What do you say Robert E?" Grace looked to her husband. "Wanna show me what your two left feet can do?"

"My two left feet?" he pointed to himself. "You ain't no better than me."

"Hush up," she yanked him to his feet. "Let's go." Giving a knowing glace toward Jolene that didn't go unnoticed by her, Grace and Robert E headed toward the floor.

"So where's Mark?" Sully turned toward Jolene.

"Over there," she pointed across the room. "Talking with one of his friends from accounting." Moving her chair closer to Sully she sighed. "He's kinda of a dud. He doesn't know how to treat a lady, much less a real woman." Rubbing her leg against Sully's she smiled. "How about we get out of here for a bit. No one will miss us."

Moving his leg, Sully pushed his chair back from the table. "Look Jolene, I know what you're tryin to do and it ain't gonna work. You know I came here with Michaela."

"And look where she is," she pointed. "Over there with the doctors. She's one of them, and I know how you feel about doctors. Come on Sully, we all used to joke."

"She's different," he amended.

"Okay so she's different," Jolene started another tactic. "She's nice."

"She is nice."

Looking out on the dance floor, she took Sully's arm. "Let's dance," she tugged him upward.

"No," he shook his head. "I promised Michaela I would dance with her. She's been waiting all night."

"She's talking right now, come on."

"Jolene."

'Sully," she pulled him out of his seat. "Come on it'll be fun. Just one dance, then you can dance with Michaela."

Before he knew what was happening Jolene had dragged him out onto the floor. "I'm not a good dancer, Jolene."

"Hush," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as a slow dance started.

Trying to catch a glance of Michaela he noticed her back was turned to him. He prayed that she wouldn't turn around.

"You know Sully, I have some vacation time coming up as well. Perhaps we could do something…together."

Trying to create some space between them he looked down at Jolene. "Listen," he spoke softly. "Michaela and I are together. I thought I was making myself obvious. I told you before that we can't be more than just friends."

"Oh Sully," she giggled, wrapping her arms back around him. "You know what kind of hours doctors keep. You know nothing like that would last."

* * *

"I was just telling Doctors Nelson and Cassidy that I saw you sitting across the room. We were wondering how you knew about the opening."

"I came with Sully."

"Byron Sully?" he lifted his brow. "The architect of the childrens ward?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"How did you meet him?" I thought you've only been here a few weeks."

"Actually he's my neighbor."

"I see," he nodded. "Well at any rate I'm glad you could make it. It gives you a chance to meet rest of the staff you'll be working with. Everyone is very excited you hopped on board."

"I'm very excited to start." Turning toward the dance floor Michaela caught a glimpse of Sully and Jolene dancing. Biting her lip she felt her stomach do a little flip. They were standing so close to one another and Jolene's head rested on his shoulder. She knew she told Sully to be a litter nicer to her but something didn't sit well with her. Especially now knowing how Jolene felt about him. "Dr. Barnard can you excuse me for one moment."

"Yes of course, but please do find me before you leave there are some doctors I would like to introduce you to."

"I will," she smiled.

Heading toward the bathroom Michaela felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. Why was she acting like this? Opening the door of the bathroom she quickly made her way over to the mirror. She hoped the entire night Sully would ask her to dance and to see him out on the floor with Jolene made her sad. What if he really did enjoy the attention Jolene gave him and Grace was wrong. God what was she doing? She was acting like she owned Sully and he shouldn't be allowed to like anyone else. He never came out to her and said they were a couple. Why should she expect anything from him?

Hearing voices coming toward the door Michaela hurried and locked herself in the stall. Putting the lid down on the toilet she quietly sat listening to a chattering bunch of women. Maybe her mother was right, it was too soon to be in a relationship—she was too vulnerable. Never in her life would she have felt this hopeless about a single man.

Looking through the slats of the door Michaela saw the women leave the bathroom and three more walk in. Sighing she felt a tear make its way down her cheek. Wiping it away she suddenly looked up hearing Jolene's voice.

"I saw you dancing with Sully out there," a woman said. "Don't tell me he's finally changing his mind."

Smiling Jolene looked in the mirror reapplying her lipstick. "Let's just say he had a change of heart after a few nights ago."

"What!" both women said in unison.

"Well, I'm not suppose to say anything but he came over the other night and we had dinner and one thing led to another."

"No!"

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "But we're keeping it quite. Sully doesn't like to talk about personal things."

"But wait," the woman stopped her. "Who is that woman he came with tonight?"

"Oooh," Jolene rolled her eyes. "Dr. Quinn. She's that new doctor on staff that everyone is just falling all over. Sully told me he just brought her to look good. You know, he's the top architect in the Colorado Springs area, he has to try and bring somebody important."

Michaela's breath caught in her throat at the sound of Jolene's declaration. Was she telling the truth? Was Sully just using her? The thought of it being true caused such a pain in Michaela's chest. At that moment she thought she might be sick.

"Well good for you," the woman said. "I always thought you and Sully would make such a good couple. So good job at getting that!"

"He is quite good if you know what I mean," she grinned.

"I bet!" the women cackled as they walked out of the restroom.

Michaela just stared at the back of the bathroom door frozen in shock. She felt hurt and betrayed in the worse possible way. He was the first person she opened up to since Jack. Wiping a few tears away she stood up. She wasn't going to let this happen to her again, she wasn't going to let some man walk all over her. She started a new life and she was going to be happy.

Walking out of the bathroom she headed toward her table when she felt someone grab her arm. "There you are," Sully smiled. Taking her by the waist he led her to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Not moving she looked him in the eye. "I want to go home."

"Home?" he shook his head. "I thought you wanted to dance? You've been hinting at it all night."

"I want you to take me home. Or do I need to call a cab?"

Furling his brow Sully led her to an empty table. "Michaela what's wrong? I…I thought you were having fun."

"Why did you bring me here tonight?" she was direct. "And I want the truth."

"Why did I bring you here?" he questioned. "Michaela?"

"There are a hundred girls that would have loved to come with you. So why me?"

"I…I thought you would like to come," he was taken off guard. "I knew there was going to be a lot of doctors here, I thought you'd be comfortable. Michaela what happened?"

"Why didn't you just take Jolene?"

"Jolene," he laughed. "Is that what this is about? Michaela she pulled me out on the dance floor. I didn't want to dance with her. She has this crazy notion in her head that we're going to be together some day."

"Well she doesn't think it's so crazy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Where were you Thursday night?" she questioned.

"Thursday night?" he questioned. "I…I was with Robert E. We were at the hospital late putting finishing touches on the door and window frames. Why?"

Shaking her head Michaela got up from the table and walked across the ballroom to her table, picked up her purse and headed toward the door. "Michaela!" Sully called after her.

"What happened?" Both Grace and Robert E. stood.

"Jolene," Sully seethed.


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Finding her way through the parking lot Michaela stood next to the passenger side door waiting for Sully to let her in. She couldn't believe that he would lie right to her face. Did he think that she wouldn't find out? She couldn't believe it.

"Michaela," Sully stopped mere inches in front of her. "What did Jolene say to you?"

"Enough," she nodded toward the door. "I want to go home please."

"Michaela come on," he touched her shoulder. "Whatever she said to you was a lie. Let's just forget it. We were supposed to have fun tonight."

"You know what I'm just going to walk home."

"What!" he grabbed onto her hand. "Michaela no, we're miles away do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

Letting go of Sully's hand she wrapped her arms around herself and looked toward the door.

"Fine," he said. "I'll take you home." Opening the car door he let her in, then as it shut he looked at her for a few seconds through the window. Her eyes were trained ahead staring off into space.

The drive home was quiet; neither said a word to one another—neither knowing what to say. Michaela was not only mad at Sully but at herself. She was mad that she left herself care and most of all she was mad that she left herself fall for Sully. Driving past her house Sully pulled into his own driveway. Stopping the car he turned and looked at her, but before he could utter a word she opened her door. "Michaela!" he unbuckled himself and rounded the car.

"Michaela please wait," he touched her arm. "Please just a minute." Turning around he could see the tears in her eyes and it ripped him in two knowing that he put them there. "Michaela please just tell me what happen, please. I won't be able to go to bed tonight knowing that you're hurting."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with Jolene," she said, turning toward her house.

"What!" he said in utter shock. "Did she tell you that I slept with her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to matter! She told you I slept with her! God, Michaela that's not true."

"Isn't it!" Michaela turned around walking back toward Sully. "I over heard her talking with her friends in the bathroom. She told them that you two were together and the only reason you took me to this event was to look good in front of your colleagues!"

Sully stood dumbfounded for a minute trying to absorb everything she said. "Michaela that is not true. I promise you that it's not true! I have never and will never sleep with that woman. There is nothing about her that I find the least bit interesting or attractive."

"Please," Michaela said, wiping away her tears. "She's gorgeous."

"What do I have to do," he pleaded. "I'll do anything to make you believe me."

Looking into his eyes Michaela saw such sincerity and in her heart she wanted to believe him more than anything, but her head told her differently. "I can't go through this again. I can't be lied to," she started to openly cry. "I can't, Sully."

"Thursday," he said remembering. "I can call Robert E. right now. He was with me, he can tell you that I was with him until 2:30 in the morning working on those frames. And Grace she knows how much I can't stand Jolene. Michaela please, I would never ever cheat on you."

"Why would she say those things?" Michaela asked, moving closer to Sully.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Because she's jealous and she want's to come between us."

"Is…is there an us?" she asked. "Was there ever an us?"

"I thought there was. I mean I know I never officially asked you…but I hoped that we were…a couple." Brushing the tears from her eyes he cupped her face. "I want us to be a couple."

"You don't even think she's the least bit attractive?"

"Not even a smidge," he laughed. "Especially when my girlfriend is the sexiest woman in town."

"Sully," she looked down, her face becoming red.

"Michaela I'm serious though," he took her hand. "I will call Robert E. and anyone else you want me to. And we can go back to the dinner and make Jolene tell you the truth. Anything you want."

"No," she shook her head. "I think I had enough of her for one night."

"So…so you believe me."

Looking away Michaela didn't say anything. She still wasn't completely sure she wanted to give in and believe everything he was saying to her. She still hadn't torn down that wall.

"You don't do you," his eyes saddened.

Turning back to Sully she looked at him a moment before speaking. "The night I decided to leave Jack he told me he had been unfaithful." Wiping a tear away from her eye she hugged herself. "I know he didn't love me…I know that now, but I just didn't think… it didn't occur to me he was having affairs. I don't know what hurt more, him hitting me or finding out he was sleeping with other women."

Sully couldn't stand it any longer and broke the distance that was separating them. Wrapping her in his arms he could feel her quiver. Sully knew if he were to ever see Jack in person he would kill him for hurting Michaela. "I'm so sorry, Michaela."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I'm sorry I ruined tonight. I sorry I messed everything up. I just don't know who or what to believe anymore."

"Shhh….don't. Don't say you're sorry. You didn't mess anything up. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Nothing."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she cried. "I should have known to trust you than some woman I've never met. You have never given me a reason not to believe you. Sully…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I know you were looking forward to tonight."

Looking down she nodded, not wanting to tell him just how disappointed she was that tonight didn't work.

"Well," he smiled. "The night isn't over yet."

"No?"

"Nope. You wanna come in?"

Biting her lip she smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

"Josef!" Elizabeth burst thru the door of Michaela's home office. "They're back!"

"Oh," Josef looked up from his medical magazine. "I didn't hear them come in."

"That's just it!" her eyes widened. "They went back to Sully's."

"Oh," he went back to his magazine. "Well, come over here and sit down, I got that book you wanted from Barnes and Noble."

"Did you not just hear anything I said? She went over to Sully's! In his house!"

"So."

"So what does she need to go over there for?"

"Maybe they want some privacy."

Growing exasperated she huffed, "what do they need privacy for?"

"Lizzie," he dropped his magazine into his lap. "She's an adult. If she wants to go over to his house we can't stop her."

"She's lucky I let her go out to dinner at all!"

"Let her?" he laughed. "When was the last time she asked us to do anything?"

Sitting on the couch she rubbed her temples. "I just don't want her to get her heart broken. She doesn't need that on top of everything else."

"She's going to be fine. She's strong and she knows her family is here."

"But what about Jack," she turned. "She's letting her guard down now with Sully, If he out there looking for her she can't be running off and being carefree, now it not the time."

"I'll talk with John tomorrow and I'll see what I can find out. We don't have people on him like we did in Mystic. We have to figure out where he's at."

"That's what scares me," she sighed. "Not knowing where he's at."

"Don't worry," Josef kissed her head. "It's not going to be like last time. He's not going to get to her and take advantage of her. We have enough people looking out for Michaela. And if I'm right I think that's going to be a job Sully takes very seriously."

"How can you put so much trust in him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought you were getting past that," Josef remarked, looking at his wife. "You seemed happy last night when you came home from dress shopping and even today as they left."

Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes, "I just didn't want to fight with Michaela. We've spent so many years fighting and not seeing eye to eye. Oh Josef," she sighed. "When I thought she was gone I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest and I prayed, I prayed every night that God would bring her back to me. I…I don't want to waste this second chance fighting with her and disagreeing."

Wrapping his arms around his wife Josef continued to hold her. "Then just support her," he kissed her again. "Just support her and if she falls pick her back up."

* * *

"Here you go," Sully smiled handing Michaela a glass of wine. "I think you need it."

Taking the glass she shook her head. "Thanks."

Sitting down next to her on the couch he loosened his tie a bit. "I don't know if I told you or not, but you looked so beautiful tonight."

"I think you did," she giggled.

"Well I'll say it again. You look amazing."

"Well then the credit should go to Maureen. She's the one that fixed me up."

Moving closer to her he placed his hand provocatively at her waist. "I'll have to thank her later."

Michaela could feel Sully's hand capture her rib cage and it set sparks flying all through her body. Her conversation just hours ago with Maureen filled her head and she had no idea where the night would lead. Setting down her glass she looked to Sully and took his hand. "Would you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

Smiling he set his glass down next to hers and took her hand. "I would love to." Walking over to his stereo he popped in a CD and soon soft music filled the air. Wrapping his arms around Michaela's waist he gave her a little squeeze. "I'm sorry we didn't do this earlier."

"That's okay," she was truthful. "I think I like this better."

"Me too," he pulled her in closer.

As she slowly swayed back and forth to the music Michaela lost herself in Sully's arms. Everything about that moment seemed right to her. She couldn't believe that she chose to believe Jolene over Sully. What was she thinking? The feeling of Sully's hands moving up and down her back created delightful sensations within her. Leaning her head on his chest she breathed in his scent, never wanting to forget that moment. Looking up at him their eyes locked and ever so slowly he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers.

Not shying away this time she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to ply kisses to her face. Gently falling back upon the couch she held steadfast. She hungrily sought his lips, not able to get enough of him. Deciding to take matter into her own hands she moved around Sully sitting on his lap straddling his legs the best she could in her dress.

Sully happy at her initiative, moved his hands from her waist to capture her cheeks bringing her in closer and deepening the kiss. "Michaela," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm…" She moaned into his mouth, turning him on even further. "Just kiss me."

Grabbing her again by the waist he lowered her onto the couch covering her body with his own. Running his hand down her smooth leg, she brought it up wrapping it around his waist drawing him in all the closer. She could feel his hand creeping closer to the hem of her dress before his hand slowly delved inside to caress her silky white skin of her outer thigh.

Michaela's heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest and she knew Sully could feel it. She was nervous but delighted at the same time, an odd mixture she had never felt before. Closing her eyes she let her head fall to the side as Sully started to ply kisses to her neck and gradually work his way downward. His hot breath was beating upon her chest, driving her completely mad. Suddenly she felt his tongue dart out of his mouth and taste her skin for the first time. His hand gently made its way up to her breast where he massaged it through the fabric.

"Sully," she breathed.

"You're so sexy," he grinned, hovering over her. "I…I just..." He couldn't finish his sentence before having the urge to kiss her anew. He just couldn't get enough of her and he felt there were too many barriers blocking them from becoming one. His hand again raked her upper leg, becoming familiar with the territory. He could feel the edging of her lace panties and he looped his thumb inside gently teasing them downward, but as soon as they reached mid-thigh he felt Michaela tense in his arms.

Stopping his movements he pulled her a little bit forward to see her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…sorry…I…I just," her face turned red. "I'm sorry we can…"

"You're not ready," he understood, caressing her face. "It's okay."

"No, I…I am."

"Michaela," he shook his head. "It's okay. I understand. I don't want to rush things. If you're not ready, it's okay."

"I wanted to be ready," her face turned even redder. "I feel like a teenager," she tried to joke.

"It's not the right time. Besides I want it to be special, not here on my lumpy couch," he grinned.

"You're not disappointed?"

"Oh, I'm disappointed," he nodded.

"Sully," she shook her head trying to hide her embarrassed smile. "I…I want it to be special too. I…I just need some time. Not knowing what Jack's doing here is making me a little jumpy."

"Oh Michaela," he realized. "I'm sorry did….I remind you of Jack?"

"Sully…"

"I should have known," he sat up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been touching you the way I was. I just-"

"Sully," he touched his arm. "You didn't remind me of Jack. Nothing you do reminds me of him. And if you didn't notice I didn't exactly tell you to stop."

"But you did."

"It's not because of how you were touching me. I just…I have these feelings for you that…that sometime they're so overwhelming and it's been awhile since…well it's been awhile," she blushed.

Stroking her cheek he broke the distance between them and touched her forehead with his own. "Like I said before, we'll just let things happen."


	20. Chapter 21

"Ready to go?" Sully asked, as Michaela opened the front door.

"What are you doing here?" She stepped back a little, clearly surprised.

"I'm going to take you to work," he grinned. "All set?"

"Sully its five o'clock in the morning," she looked around. "You don't have to take me to work. I have my own car."

"I thought it'd give us a chance to be together," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm not going to get to see you as much anymore."

"So you want to get up at five every morning and take me to work?" she was flabbergasted.

"Yep."

"Did my father put you up to this?" she asked. "Because of Jack?"

"No, I wanted to take you. And…your mother kinda said something," he didn't want to lie.

"Mother," she was amazed.

"She came over last night, kind of hinting around to it."

"Sully, truly I can take myself to work." Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled, "Why don't you go back to sleep."

Shaking his head, he tickled her side. "Sorry you're stuck with me."

Placing her hand on her hip she eyed him. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"Just give me a call when you're ready, I'll come get ya."

"Sully, you have a job too. A very important one and you can't just drop everything and pick me up. Besides I don't know when I'll be getting out. You have no idea what kind of hours I'll be keeping."

"Well that's the good thing about being the boss," he grinned. "I can leave whenever I want."

She was hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," he grabbed her bag that was sitting by her feet. "Let's go."

Walking down the driveway to Sully's awaiting car she hopped in. "So what are your plans today?"

"I have to stop in at the office. I'll probably even be at the hospital today. They've been putting a bug in my ear about adding on a new wing onto the hospital."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well," she smiled mischievously. "If you really wanted to spend some time with me perhaps we could do lunch today, but only if you're already at the hospital."

"I think that could be arranged, Dr. Quinn," he smiled, rubbing her knee.

"Good."

* * *

Pulling his laptop from its case Jack set it upon the mahogany desk in his hotel room. Logging on he turned up the volume, his face breaking in a bright smile. The last time he broke into Michaela's office he planted a few bugs, hoping to learn more about her and where she was living and more importantly who knew she was alive. He drove all over town trying to see if he could find Michaela and came up unfruitful.

"I'm not leaving till I find you," he scoffed. "And you better hope that nobody knows you're alive. It will make it much easier for me to just kill you."

Hearing the door of Michaela's office shut, Jack leaned back in his chair ready to hear the stream of conversations.

"You can sit on the couch if you want," Michaela said. "Let me just unpack the food."

"You have a nice office," Sully looked around. "But you should girly it up a bit."

"Girly it up?" she grinned.

"You know, like your house. It…it just reminds me of you. Your office doesn't have that yet."

"Well it is my first day," she handed him the Chinese box. "I have time."

"You do," he patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit down. How was your morning?"

"Surgery went well," she nodded. "I did a triple bypass on a fifty-six year old man."

"Really."

"And you know, Sully, it was almost like time had never stopped. I…I could remember everything, it was so natural for me. I was so afraid that it wouldn't."

Taking her hand Sully squeezed it for a moment. "Because you're a good doctor and nothing can ever change that."

"I've never had anyone believe in me the way you have Sully," she smiled. "Except for my father."

"You're so full of yourself, Michaela," Jack scoffed. "You were always daddy's little rich girl getting everything you always wanted."

"Speaking of your father, has he talked to John? Does he know anymore about Jack? Is he here on business?"

At the sound of his name, Jack's blood ran cold. Her family knew he was in Colorado! That must also mean they know she's alive. "Damnit!" he swore aloud. "Damnit, they must have had me followed!"

"They still don't know where he's at. And John said it's not a good sign if he doesn't leave in a few days. His business trips never last more than four to five days."

Turing on his Blackberry Jack realized he'd been in Colorado for five days. What was he going to do? He couldn't let her parents know he knew were Michaela was. He would have to pretend this was a business trip and then go back to Mystic. "This messes everything up! Damnit Michaela!"

Putting down his Chinese box he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about him, alright. Just focus on yourself and your job, because Jack won't get to you."

"How can you be so sure," she leaned against him. "You don't know him."

"Because he'd have to get through me first and that's not going to happen."

Jack sat back down, his eyes narrowed, listening to Sully. "Oh don't tell me," he breathed. "Don't even tell me you've found someone in this hick little town." Jack could tell by the sound in Sully's voice that something was going on between his wife and that man.

Touching Sully's chin Michaela looked into his eyes. "There is one more thing I'd like to focus on."

"What's that," he smiled.

"Us."

"Oh really," he slid back onto the couch taking Michaela with him. "Exactly what part would you like to focus on?"

"I made a little list."

"And what's at the top of that list?"

"Well it starts out like this," she kissed his cheek. "And then goes to this," she kissed the other.

"I think I like this list. How about you skip a few?"

"And go to what?" she asked.

"This," he pulled her in closer and kissed her firmly on the lips. Feeling Michaela relax against his chest he smiled against her lips and touched her cheek. "Sometimes I feel like I can't get enough of you."

"That so," her lip turned upward.

"You're such a whore," Jack shook his head, sitting back in his chair. "I can't believe this. Just wait till I find you."

"I was wondering," Sully smiled, pushing back a piece of hair behind Michaela's ear. "When I was driving over here today I saw the Colorado Springs Carnival was going on downtown in the fair grounds. Would you like to go with me tonight?"

Edging closer Jack waited to hear her response. He himself remembered seeing the Carnival and knew it would be a great place to blend in and ultimately follow them home.

"Oh Sully, I don't know," she hesitated. "I've barely spent anytime with my family. I should really stay home with them."

"They can come too," Sully nodded. "I think Rebecca, John, Maureen and Robert would have fun. Your parents can come too."

"All of us?" her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah it'd be fun. It's something we could all do together. Get our mind off of certain things. What do you say?"

"Well…I'd have to ask them first."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Her whole family was in Colorado. "I can't believe this! Damnit, Michaela how long have you been planning this? Why didn't I see this?" Standing up he looked out his hotel room window. He would have to come up with a new plan. He would never be able to get to Michaela with her family all there. He would have to go back to Mystic for a few days. Make her family think he was just here on business, and then some way make it back. He would have to wait till her family left.

He would park outside the hospital tonight, wait for Michaela to get out, then follow her home. He had to at least know where she lived. Everything would fall into place once he came back.

* * *

"Maureen!" Michaela's eyes grew wide. "What are you eating?"

"What?" she shot her a nasty look. "It's a hotdog on a stick. It looked good."

Laughing Michaela shook her head. Taking Sully's hand she threaded it through her fingers, "What should we do now?"

"Look," Robert pointed. "It's the Tough Man Bell."

"Oh lord," Maureen rolled her eyes. "Robert, what is it with you and that game? You never make it to the top."

"That's because they're rigged," John said. "Everyone knows that."

"I don't know about that," Sully broke in. "I've hit it a few times."

"That so," Robert walked up to him. "Let's see what you got."

"Okay," he smiled, walking up to the line. "Here Michaela, hold my coat."

Robert took off his coat and handed it to Maureen. Rolling up his sleeves he teetered over to the game picking up the hammer.

He's going to make a fool of himself," Maureen whispered to Michaela and Rebecca. The only thing Robert picks up all day is a pencil.

Giggling Michaela looked over to Sully and flashed him a smile.

"Pick what prize you want Michaela," he pointed to the booth. "Anyone."

"Yeah you pick one too, Maureen," Robert pulled the large hammer over his head. "I have a feeling this one's mine!"

"Hit the dumbbell to the top and win your lady a prize!" the carnie shouted. "See how far your strengths can take you!"

"I can't even watch," Maureen covered her eyes.

"At least your husbands trying," Rebecca eyed John.

"Me," he laughed.

"Yes you, go over there and make Robert feel better when Sully beats the crap out of him."

"Robert's a big boy," John sneered.

"Jonathon Dickenson, you go over there with the other boys and play nice!"

"Ulgh," he huffed, taking off his coat. "And don't you be looking at those prizes over there."

"Some fine men we have," Maureen shook her head.

Taking the hammer Robert took a few practice taps to make sure he would hit the target. "We don't have all day champ," John hollered.

"Shut your face, John," Robert concentrated. Picking the hammer up far above his head he quickly crashed it down upon the metal post. He watched as the lights went up the sides as the dumbbell went up to only six-hundred. "Damn," he stomped his foot. "One more time," he shook his head, handing the carnie another ticket. Taking the hammer again he did a few more practice swings and with all his might he crashed the hammer back down again. This time the dumbbell only went to five-hundred fifty.

"The dumbbell suppose to go up, not down," John cackled.

"Alright," he walked toward John thrusting the hammer in his hands. "Your turn."

"I never wanted to do this in the first place."

"Yeah whatever," Robert took his coat from Maureen. "They do this so they can just get your money. Nobody ever wins this crap."

Looking up at the light John took a deep breath and quickly brought the hammer down as he watched the dumbbell rise. "Seven-hundred!" the carnie shouted. Get to 800 and win a prize! Nobody goes home empty handed!"

"Except for him," Maureen pointed her thumb toward Robert.

"That's okay," John held up his hand. "It's Sully's turn."

Taking the hammer he flashed Michaela a smiled. "A kiss for good luck?"

"Sully…" her face turned red.

"Oh, go on," Maureen pushed her into Sully's arms. "We won't tell mom and dad," she laughed.

Turning she kissed his cheek and gave it a pat, "Good luck."

"You are my luck," he pulled her in, whispering in her ear.

"Go make John and Robert jealous," Michaela turned to her family giving them a wink.

Grabbing the hammer Sully walked up to the base and also took a few practice swings before raising the hammer high above his head. Holding his breath he counted to three, exhaled and brought the hammer down smashing it onto the base. Quickly looking up he watched as the dumbbell skyrocketed to the top hitting the thousand mark. Lights and sirens went off as a burst of fireworks exploded from the top.

"You did it!" Michaela jumped, throwing her arms around Sully neck. "You did it!"

"Guess you are pretty lucky," he kissed her. "Go on, pick what you want."

Turning toward the prize booth Michaela saw tons of stuffed animals anchored to the walls and hung from the ceiling. "How about that one," she pointed to a small brown teddy bear. "That's cute."

Picking the animal from the wall Sully handed it to Michaela. "Here ya go," he smiled.

"Thank-you," she touched the fur.

"Good job, Sully," Rebecca patted his back.

"Thanks."

"Well I think that's enough embarrassment for one night," Maureen tucked her arm around Robert. "Let's go on a ride or something."

"Maureen, you really shouldn't be going on rides or anything," Michaela warned.

"I was thinking about something like the Ferris Wheel, where I can sit down."

"I really don't like heights," Rebecca looked up to the giant wheel. "It makes me anxious."

"I'll hold your hand," John put his arm around her. "You'll be fine."

"If I want to get off, you'll make them stop?"

"Of course," he smiled. "But you'll be fine."

Walking up to the gate Sully handed him two tickets.

"We're watching you two," Maureen smirked.

"Yeah no making out," John laughed. "There's a reason this is Michaela's favorite ride."

"John!" Michaela hit his arm. "Really!"

"I think I'll take my chances," he sat on the metal bench and held his hand out to Michaela. "Come on."

Taking his hand she sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Watching the ground give away she turned to Sully. "I think everyone is having fun tonight."

"I don't know about Robert and John, I don't think they like me too much."

"Yes, they do," Michaela nodded. "They're joking with you, that means they like you. Believe me."

"If you say so," he pulled her in closer.

"I hope my parents are having a good time tonight at the play."

"They seemed excited about it. Besides it was their idea."

"I suppose so." She looked at him.

"So this is your favorite ride, huh?" he wiggled his brow.

"Oh yeah," she grew serious. "I've ridden this ride a few times."

"Michaela!" he was shocked.

"Don't look so surprised," she laughed. "Come here."

Wrapping both arms around her he pulled her in close and gently kissed her. The feeling of the wind blowing in their hair and their soft breaths beating on each others faces cause them both to enjoy the experience immensely. "I'm sure you're sisters are watching us," he looked up.

"Then let's give them something to talk about," she pulled him in closer.

* * *

"Oh, let's go in there!" Maureen pointed.

"A fortune teller?" Rebecca was skeptical.

Michaela shook her head, "Maureen you know that's not real. It's not scientific."

"Oh, stop being such a poop. We used to do it all the time when we were kids. It was fun remember?"

"When we were kids."

"Oh come on," Maureen took their hands. "The boys can entertain themselves for a moment."

"Sully…" Michaela turned to him.

"Go on," he laughed. "Robert wants to beat me at some baseball game over there."

"Let him win something," she winked.

"Michaela come on!" Maureen shouted. "His lips will still be there when you get back."

Rolling her eyes she flashed Sully a smiled then walked into the darken tent. As soon as she walked into the center Michaela was struck by the smell of incense. A mixture of jasmine, chamomile, and cedar wafted through the tent as she sat down at an empty table. Jewels and fabric hung from the ceiling creating a dreamy like atmosphere.

"This place makes me nervous," Rebecca looked around.

"Everything makes you nervous," Maureen smirked. "Where is she? I wanna ask her if it's going to be a girl or a boy! Oh, I hope it's a girl."

"Maureen, you would put stock in what some….some fortune teller told you?"

"Why wouldn't she?" A women in a long flowing blue robe walked threw the curtains sitting herself in front of them. Looking at the three women the fortune teller smiled. "It's not everyday I get three sisters coming to see me."

"See," Maureen grinned. "She knows..."

Eying the women Michaela kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to know what her future held for her. She kept telling herself that this woman was a fake and she couldn't possibly know anything about her.

"So," Maureen scooted closer. "I'm I going to have a boy or a girl? I'm just dying to know."

"Maureen it's too soon to know," Michaela told her. "You need to be further along."

"It may be too soon for you to know, doctor," the woman eyed her. "But it's not too soon for me to tell her she's going to give birth to a girl."

Michaela sat frozen, mouth agape.

"Damn," Maureen shook her head. "She's good!"

"Maureen," Rebecca shot her a glare.

"I'm having a girl," Maureen had tears in her eyes, rubbing her belly. Turning to Michaela she smiled. "It's…a girl."

"Maureen…."

"I see someone new in your life as well," the woman turned to Michaela. "A man."

Both Rebecca and Maureen turned in their seats and smiled knowingly at Michaela.

Opening the tiny drawer in her table the woman pulled out a large stack of cards and set them before her. "You do not object?"

"Heck no she doesn't," Maureen spoke for her.

"May I see your hands?" The fortune teller asked, holding out her own hands in front of Michaela.

Biting her lip, Michaela looked at the woman and slowly placed her hands on top of the fortune tellers. Closing her eyes, the fortune teller gently squeezed her hands and held them a moment without saying anything. Then, placing her hands over the cards she turned the top one over. Smiling she looked up to Michaela, "I see love in your cards."

"Oh..Oooh…" Maureen giggled, poking Michaela in ribs. "Maybe she'll tell you when you and Sully will…"

"Maureen!" Michaela snapped.

Turning over another card the woman looked at it for a moment. "I see someone else," she studied it for a moment. "You do not know this person. Their face is covered."

Michaela looked down at the card and noticed the face of the mysterious stranger was darkened. "When will I meet them?" she questioned.

"It will be some time from now," she pointed to the numbers that covered the card. "This person will make you happy."

Was this another man? Was she not going to be with Sully in the future? Not wanting to know anymore Michaela backed her chair away from the table.

"We are not finished with the spread," the woman held onto Michaela's hand. "We still have two more cards."

"I…I don't want to know," she shook her head. "Let Rebecca go."

"These are your cards," she nodded. "You can not stop once I have started. It will not make the spirits happy."

"I…I don't know if I believe in the spirits."

"You do," she turned over another card. "Or else you would not be here."

Casting her eyes down on the card Michaela noticed a large eye centered in the middle. She quickly looked to the women for the meaning.

"Someone is keeping their eye on you," she said.

"Probably Sully," Maureen joked. "His eyes are always all over her!"

"No," the woman shook her head. "This is some else."

Michaela looked at the fortune teller and noticed she seemed a bit unnerved. She shifted in her chair and no longer made eye contact with her. Turning over the last card she noticed it was covered with dark black clouds.

"It is someone from your past," she said. "They are keeping an eye on you."

* * *

Sully, John, and Robert sat at a picnic table outside of the tent waiting for the girls to come out.

"So how was Michaela's first day back to work?" John asked.

"Real good," Sully replied. "Happiest I've seen her yet."

"I'm glad," John nodded. "That girl is always at the top of her game when it comes to being a physician. I've never met anyone as smart as her."

"Yeah," Sully laughed. "She puts me to shame all the time."

"Don't feel bad," he laughed. "Four years of law school and I still feel inferior to her. But not everyone can say my sister-in-law was the valedictorian of Harvard Medical School."

"She was!" Sully was amazed.

"Yeah," Robert spoke up. "And when Josef found out he threw the biggest party Boston had even seen."

"That was some party," John agreed.

Suddenly the side of the tent flew open and Michaela quickly walked out, her face pale and askew. Sully quickly got up and rushed over to her.

"Michaela come back," Maureen tried to catch up with her. "You don't know that she was talking about Jack. Michaela!"

"Michaela," Sully caught up with her. "Hey what's wrong? What is it?"

"It's Jack! He knows where I am!" she continued to walk. "He's here Sully! He's here!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down," he held onto her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"The fortune teller!" she swallowed. "She told me that Jack was looking for me. Sully please don't let him find me."

"Michaela listen to me!"

"Sully no, we have to go. Please take me home, we have to go!"

"Michaela!" he shook her. "He's gone! Jack's gone!"

"What…" she said through tears.

"While you were in there John got a phone call. Jack just got on a plane back to Mystic. He was here on business. He's gone, Michaela. He's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple. "He doesn't know you're here. You're safe." Sully could feel Michaela slowly relax in his arms. "You okay?"

Pulling away from Sully she wrapped her arms around herself. "Mmmm…" she nodded. "We should probably go. Maureen's getting tired."

"How about you tell them to go on ahead and we'll be home in a bit," he smiled.

"Where are we going?" she wondered.

"It's a surprise."

Michaela eyed him for a moment not saying anything.

"You…you trust me don't you?"

"Yes of course," she took his hand. "I'm just not one for surprises."

"You'll like this one," he winked.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Michaela asked anxiously. For the past twenty minutes she watched as the county side whizzed pass her and the curve of the road grew thinner as they ascended into the mountains. It was dark and only the head lights illuminated the road before them.

"Almost."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Course I do," he laughed. "You don't have to be nervous."

"I'm not," she looked around. "It's just so…so dark."

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Of course not," she folded her arms across her chest. "I've just never been in the mountains while it's dark before."

Turning on a rocky path Sully drove a few more feet before stopping the car and turning off the engine.

"Where are we?" she looked around seeing nothing.

"One of the foothill of Pikes Peak, come on," he opened his door.

Michaela hesitated for a moment looking at her door handle.

"What is it?" he touched her shoulder. "If you're uncomfortable out here with me I'll take you home. Just tell me."

Michaela didn't want to tell Sully that Jack often used to take her to remote locations and she often feared he took her there to kill her. She knew that Sully wasn't Jack, but it was still a little frightening to be so far from civilization with a man she's only known for a few months. "I'm okay," she smiled, opening her door.

Stepping outside Sully opened the back door of his truck and pulled out a blanket. He rounded the front of his car and spread the blanket on the hood.

Michaela looked around and noticed the truck was parked in the front of a clearing. She could see down below to the town of Colorado Springs and nothing was obstructing her view of the clear open sky. "Oh Sully," she smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Come on," he glanced at his watch. "It's going to start."

"What?"

"Hop up," he jumped on the hood of his truck.

"Sully what are we doing," she giggled, taking his hand.

Relaxing against the windshield he put his arm around Michaela and drew her in close. "Just watch."

Resting her head on Sully's chest she inhaled his cologne, a scent that she came to memorize and love. Just then out of the corner of her eye a bright flashing light caught her attention.

"Did you see that?" Sully asked.

"The meteor shower," she suddenly remembered. "I heard the research doctors talking about it today."

"I thought you might like to see it," he turned to her. "This is the best spot in Colorado."

"Sully," she smiled. "Thank you."

Pulling her back in, he kissed her softly on the lips. "You're welcome."

Watching the shower, Michaela couldn't help but keep a grin from appearing on her face. She never had someone do something this special for her. In that instant she felt bad that she made Sully feel that she didn't trust him and truth be told in that moment she knew she could trust him with her life. Pulling him all the closer she imagined her and Sully off somewhere just the two of them having the time of their lives, nobody bothering them, no thoughts of past lives, just the two of them, happy, content, and living their dreams.

"Sully," Michaela spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Where do you see this going?"

"The meteors?" he asked, turning to her.

"No," she smiled, taking his hand. "Us."

Turning to his side he looked into her eyes, not really knowing what to say.

"In my heart," she swallowed, "I know where I want us to be, but I don't know how we'll get there."

"There are no maps," he touched her cheek. "But if you're willing to start off without one…"

"I am," she tuned her head so she could kiss the palm of his hand.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They stumbled through the back door of Sully's house not even bothering to turn on the lights. Sully kicked the back door closed with his foot while continuing to kiss Michaela's face and neck. Pinning her to the wall her back hit with a thud and she stood breathless for a moment looking into Sully's eyes. Her chest heaved in and out and before she knew what she was doing she snaked her arms around his neck bringing him in closer than they have ever been. They tumbled around the wall of the hallway knocking things down and skewing pictures along the way.

In a bold move Michaela's hand reached under Sully shirt and she quickly pulled it over his head watching it land to the floor. She piled kisses to his chest before making her way back to his mouth. Smiling against his lips she could feel his hands reaching into her shirt, touching her skin. He quickly began to undo the buttons and she thanked God she remembered to wear her black satin bra with matching panties, Maureen would be so proud!

Divesting her of her shirt, Sully's eyes quickly scanned her open flesh and his mouth soon followed. Michaela clasped onto his head maneuvering his mouth to the places she craved. "Oh, Sully," she moaned, as her head tilted against the wall. Trying to catch her breath she could feel Sully hiking up her skirt bringing down her thigh high black nylons. The feeling of his hands touching her inner leg sent chills running down her back and a warmer, throbbing, sensation pool in her middle.

Her nylons floated to the floor and she smiled wickedly at him. Taking his belt buckle she hurriedly unclasped the throng and pulled it from its loops in one tug. He smiled back at her and hungrily took her mouth once again. Trying to make their way to the bedroom they got lost in their embrace thrashing back and forth from one wall to the next. Tugging at Sully's pants she blindly pushed them past his hips and she could feel him wiggle out of them.

"Michaela," he pressed himself against her, and she could feel his growing arousal. "Tell me to stop," he panted.

Shaking her head she fully pressed her lips against his and talked into his mouth. "Don't you dare."

This declaration spurred him on and he ran his hands from the tips or her thighs up her sides and around her back. Unclasping her bra she let it slip from her arms and fall onto the pile of discarded clothes. His hand caressed her breast as he continued to kiss her. Edging closer to his room he could feel Michaela's breath growing heavy and he knew she was just as tempted as he was. "Michaela," he breathed into her ear.

She could barely even register what he was saying. His hands were in places that were awakening such feelings within her--feelings that have been dormant for so long. She could feel him pulling her into the bedroom by her hips. Twirling around she leaned against the bedroom door and it closed with a thud.

"Sully," she moaned, eyes closed. "I…I can't wait. Please…."

"Are you sure?" he panted. "You…you want this?"

"Yes, yes," she said breathlessly. "I want this."

Slowly, torturously, he trailed his hands down her sides bringing her satin panties down with them. Shedding himself of the last barrier of clothes he smiled at the feeling of her naked body pressed against his own. He could feel her hands at his lips and in a sudden move he pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist bringing them closer together. He took her hands and pinned them above her head and he held them there as he kissed his way down her body.

He could feel her body clenching under his touch and he knew he teased her long enough so in one swift motioned he joined her. He felt her sharp intake of breath and she leaned against him as he started his rhythm. Holding her upright he looked deeply into her eyes and for the first time since he met her he saw her smile radiating within them.

Moaning out she reached behind herself grabbing onto the hinge of the door for support. "Sully!" she shrieked.

Opening his eyes, he slowed down. "Are you okay?"

"Don't….don't stop," her fist clenched as she banged against the door. "Please, don't stop."

Bringing himself in deeper he could feel own his legs growing weak and he didn't know how long it would be before he'd collapsed. He could feel Michaela tighten around him and he knew she was at her peak. Lowering them onto the floor he placed Michaela on top of him and he watched as she arched her back letting out a cry. Coming down from her high she began to kiss his chest, her hair splaying around him created and unbelievable sensation that he could feel course through his body.

Turning over he rolled them onto the rug. Lying side by side they tried in vain to catch their breaths. Staring deeply into each other's eyes Sully clasped onto Michaela cheeks and placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Michaela," he breathed deeply, saying it for the first time.

Looking at him for a moment, she closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

While Josef and Robert sat huddled around John's laptop in Michaela's office the women gathered on Michaela's back deck enjoying the summers soft breeze.

"So you and father enjoyed the play?" Rebecca asked.

"It was wonderful production. The community theatre here is quite good," she smiled, looking at her watch.

Both Maureen and Rebecca looked at one another, knowing their mother was getting worried about Michaela. And neither of them was going to mention they saw Sully's truck drive up and go directly into his garage a half an hour ago.

"Mother I'm sure she's fine," Maureen touched her shoulder. "Sully wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"But he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. That's kidnapping you know."

"Mother," she rolled her eyes. "It isn't kidnapping when the participant is willing."

Sighing, Elizabeth rubbed her temples. "I suppose I'm going to have to trust him with your father and I leaving…"

"You're leaving?" Rebecca asked.

"Your fathers being called back to the hospital, and I was planning on staying but I forgot about the flower show, it's at our house this year. I have to be there."

"Oh dear," Rebecca frowned. "John has three depositions coming up and I have to get back to the museum. We'll be leaving as well."

"Claudette and Marjorie are still trying to get away," Maureen said. "Roberts going away on business for 3 weeks I suppose I could stay here with Michaela, if she doesn't mind. It would be nice to have a doctor around, especially now," she rubbed her belly.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed," Elizabeth told her.

"I'll talk Michaela about it."

"You ladies ready?" Robert walked onto the deck. "We should get back to the hotel."

"Yes," Maureen rose from her chair stretching her neck. "I'm tired."

"Michaela back yet?" Josef asked, walking on the deck. "I wanted to tell her Jack's back in Mystic."

"No, she's not."

"Oh," Josef said looking over to Sully's house.

"Robert," Maureen looked to her husband. "How would you feel if I stayed here with Michaela while you're in Washington?"

"Here?" he was surprised.

"Everyone needs to go back home and I'd like to stay here a little bit longer."

"If you'd like to stay you can. It'd make me feel better knowing you're by a doctor," he touched her belly.

"That's what I said," she smiled.

"Okay," he put his arm around her. "You can stay."

* * *

Still on the floor, Sully pulled his comforter off the bed covering them both. Finally able to catch her breath Michaela stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. It's not that she didn't want to have sex with Sully, she did, she just couldn't believe how it happened. They were on top of his car watching the meteor shower and the next thing she knew they were kissing and touching then racing home on the expressway. More than anything she wished she knew what he was thinking. Then, suddenly like a blot of lightening she remembered him tell her that he loved her and more importantly she told him she did too.

"Michaela…"

"Sully…" they both said in unison.

"You go first," he smiled, turning on his side.

"Sully…I…you…I don't want you to think…I'm…well…" No matter how hard she tired to, she couldn't come up with the correct words to say what she was feeling.

"What is it?" he grew concerned.

"God," she looked away biting her lip. "I don't know why this is so hard."

"Michaela…"

"I don't normally do this," she breathed. "In fact I don't ever do this."

Sully looked at her for a moment before her words finally began to sink in. "I didn't think…I mean…I know…"

Sitting up, Michaela draped the comforter around her chest. "Jack was the only person I've ever been with…besides you."

"Michaela…." He was surprised. "Do…do you regret what we just did…I thought you…"

"No," she looked up trying to keep her tears from falling. "Everything just happened so fast I can't even processes it all."

"I pressured you," he blurted, running his hands through his hair. "I was just thinking about myself."

"Sully no…"

"Yes," he looked at her. "We just had this conversation less than a week ago. You weren't ready then. I….I…"

"Sully, no," she took his hand. "It's just…how it happened, it was such an impulse. I'm not like that…I don't want you think I'm… like that," she blushed.

"Like what?" he was confused.

"Sully…"

"Michaela I don't…"

"Sully I don't just…sleep…with people," she was growing uncomfortable.

It was then that her words started to dawn on him. "Michaela," he took her cheek. "I don't think that of you. I know you're not like that. I know. I'm just afraid both our emotions took over just now."

"I don't want you to think I regret this I…I just…it's just so new to me."

"It's new to me too," he smiled.

"What you said to me…after…I…"

"I meant it," he broke in. "I don't want you to think I just said that. I meant it."

Finally letting her tears fall she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I meant it too."

* * *

A few days had past and Michaela found herself at the airport saying goodbye to her family. Nobody wanted to say goodbye, but knew their own lives needed to be tended to. Each promised to say in touch and visit more often. After hearing the last boarding call for Boston the family said their final goodbyes.

"I want you to still be careful," Josef warned. "John has started the process of the prosecution against Jack. It's only a matter of time before he finds things out on his own. Please be smart."

"I will," Michaela hugged her father. "You two be careful too. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Don't worry about us," he shook his head. "I promise you Michaela, you'll be able to come home soon…to visit. You won't have to hide anymore."

Closing her eyes Michaela smiled, "I can't wait."

"We'll be back soon," Elizabeth promised. "Right after the flower show."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Take care of yourself."

Elizabeth placed her hand to her daughter cheek. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things and we haven't always gotten along, but I want you to know how hard it is to leave you right now."

"Mother…" tears welled in Michaela's eyes.

"But I know you're in good hands. I know Sully will take good care of you while we're away."

Hugging her mother, Michaela whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

"Maybe we'll have a visitor next time you come home, Mmmm?"

"Maybe…" she smiled.

"Come on," John announced. "We don't want to miss our plane."

"I'll come back, Michaela," Rebecca walked up to her. "When the month is through things will start to calm down at the museum."

"I look forward to it."

"I'll still be keeping an eye on Jack too," John told her. "I'll keep in touch, let you know what's going on."

"Thanks John," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Pequeño," Robert walked up to Michaela. "Take care of my wife will ya."

"We'll take care of each other," Maureen wrapped her arm around Michaela waist.

Giving Robert a hug she told him, "I'll make sure she does everything she's supposed to."

Giving his wife one last hug he touched her belly. "I'll see you in three weeks," he smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Maureen kissed him. "Have a safe flight."

"Will do."

Watching her family leave through the terminal Michaela brushed away her tears and turned to her sister. "What should we do now?"


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maureen woke to the sound of knocking at the front door. Rolling over she noticed it was after eleven in the morning. Rubbing her eyes she slowly got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "Just a moment," she called. Tying her robe, she padded down the hallway to the front door. Opening it she came face to face with Sully.

"Sully," she smiled.

"Maureen," he looked around. "Michaela home?"

"No, I'm sorry," she leaned against the door. "She's at the hospital."

"Oh," he looked down. "Okay."

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I just wondered if she was home is all," his face dropped.

Knowing that he was discouraged, Maureen offered, "She's been keeping late hours at the hospital recently. She leaves before I wake up and when she comes home she just falls into bed. I've barely see her myself."

"I see," Sully looked up. "It's been almost two weeks, I just wondered if she was alright."

"She's fine," Maureen smiled at his sincerity. "I've lived with doctors pretty much my entire life, this is normal."

"Okay," he didn't seem comforted. "Tell her I stopped by?"

"Tell you what," she thought. "Tomorrow is Michaela's day off, why don't we plan something for the three of us. You know the town better than us, take us around."

"Ummm…sure," he nodded. "I can do that."

"Okay then," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Having spent most of her day walking around the town of Colorado Springs, going in and out of children's boutiques, purchasing a half dozen outfits and walking the centre square three times, Maureen's feet started to hurt and she decided to call it a day. Returning back to Michaela's she was surprised to see her BMW parked in the garage. Glancing at the time she noticed it was only a little after three.

"Michaela?' she called, upon entering the house. Setting her packages down on the dining room table she looked around. "Michaela?"

"I'm in the office," she called.

Walking down the hallway she entered the room and noticed her sister sitting at her desk. "You're home early."

Not looking up from the computer she answered. "My afternoon surgery was cancelled till Thursday, so I decided to call it a day after rounds."

"That's good," she sat down on the couch. "You need some time off."

Shutting off her computer she turned to Maureen. "I'm sorry I haven't been home lately," she commented. "I don't want you to think I'm neglecting you."

"Don't worry about me," she waved her hand. "I think there's someone else missing you though."

"Who?" she wondered.

"Sully came over today."

"He did," she turned, shuffling her papers around. "What did he want?"

"He wondered how you were doing. I think he thinks your avoiding him."

"Why would he think that?" she looked out the window.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Course not," her face turned red.

"Michaela, what's wrong? You haven't seen him in two weeks! Since that night at the fair and you two were inseparable then."

"I'm not trying to avoid him; you know how busy I've been. It's not easy being the new doctor on staff."

"Michaela," Maureen could tell her sister wasn't being completely honest. "What happened? Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

Looking at her sister for a moment it dawned on her. Moving in closer, Maureen sat on the side of Michaela's desk. "You slept with him didn't you."

Michaela's head snapped up and looked at her sisters squarely in the eye. "How…how did you…"

Maureen giggled a bit, "Because you have the same look, Claudette and Marjorie had after they did."

"Same look?"

"Euphoric and guilty all at the same time," she smirked. "So was it any good."

"Maureen!" she turned.

"Oh Michaela, we're both adults here. I know you wanted him."

Biting her lip, Michaela looked at her sister. "It all happened so fast and unexpectedly."

"The best sex usually is!"

"Maureen you know I don't act like that."

"Michaela, Robert and I had sex all time before we were married. Mother even caught us once."

Michaela's mouth hung agape. "No!" she was stunned. "What did she do?"

"She shut the door," Maureen laughed. "Then forbid me to see him until our wedding. Like that happened!"

Sighing she looked at Maureen with tear filled eyes. "I just don't want him to think I'm some…some…"

"Skank."

"Well…for lack of better words…yes I suppose."

"Michaela I don't think he thinks that. He came over today, just wanting to know how you are. He's called a few times…._during the day_, so we know it's not a booty call."

"Maureen!" Michaela's face turned red.

"Michaela he's a decent guy. He respects you I can see it, I wish you could too."

"He told me he loved me," she blurted.

"Oh!" Maureen's eyes turned wide. "So that is what this is about."

"That's not all of it," she frowned. "I said it back."

"Oh! Oh…okay then. Ummm…anything else?"

"God," she held her head in her hands. "I totally messed this up. I should have known I can't be in a normal relationship. I should have stopped this before it started."

"Michaela," Maureen wrapped her arms around her." You didn't ruin anything! He told you he loves you. Isn't that what you said you wanted, where you wanted it to go?"

"I'm scared Maureen," she sobbed. "There's no way something this wonderful could last. I…I don't deserve this."

"Deserve?" Maureen pulled Michaela back to look into her eyes. "Sweetheart no one deserves to find love and happiness more than you."

"No, I don't," she shook her head.

"Who told you that?" she wondered. "Was it Jack? Was it?"

When Michaela didn't answer Maureen got her answer. She didn't know how she would be able to erase all the years of brainwashing her sister probably received from Jack. Taking her sisters hand she spoke softly, "Michaela listen to me. The reason this is so hard is because you care. I know you, Michaela Quinn, and you have never taken anything worth wild lightly, especially love. You love him and I know it. And yes, it can be that simple. He loves you and you love him. Don't push it away because you don't think you deserve him."

"I'm afraid I already have," she frowned.

"No, you haven't," Maureen smiled. "Mr. Sully is at home planning our day for tomorrow as we speak."

"What?"

"When he came over today I told him tomorrow was your day off and I asked him to take us around town. Show us the sights and he so graciously accepted!"

"Did he really want to know how I was doing?" she asked.

"God, Michaela," she laughed. "I thought that poor man was going to cry. You got him so whipped."

"I do not," she laughed.

Glad that she finally got her sister to laugh she decided to go in for the kill. "So spill it already. How was it?"

Picking up a stack of papers and the telephone Michaela started to walk out of her office. "That sister dear is a tale for another time!"

* * *

Walking across the lawn, Michaela knocked on Sully's door.

Hearing footsteps walk across the oak floor of the foyer the front door opened. "Michaela?"

"Hi," she smiled. "I…I…just wanted to say hello."

"Did Maureen tell you I stopped by?" he wondered.

"Yes," she looked down. "I've been so busy at the hospital I just…."

"Byron who's at the door?" a woman's voice was heard.

Michaela stepped back at the sound of the voice. "I…I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Michaela it's…"

"No," Michaela held up her hand, starting to walk down the porch steps. "I…I'm just going to go. Sorry to interrupt."

"Michaela wait," he called, walking out onto the porch taking her hand. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

As Michaela turned the front door of the house pulled open further and a women in her mid sixties emerged. She was wearing a red cardigan draped around her shoulders, her hair graying a bit at the temples and she had a rather familiar look about her.

"Michaela I'd like you to meet my mom, Katherine."

"Michaela!" Katherine's eyes lit. Walking down the porch a little she took Michaela's hand and led her inside. "I've been wanting to meet the woman my son doesn't stop talking about."

Turning a little Michaela caught Sully's eyes and he blushed. "Sully didn't tell me you were coming this week," she told the woman.

"He didn't know," she giggled. "I surprised him. I just got off the plane about an hour ago."

"What a wonderful surprise."

Sitting down on the couch Katherine motioned for Michaela to take a seat next to her. "So Sully tells me that you're a doctor?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm a surgeon at Penrose."

"That's wonderful. It's so great to know that someone can take care of my baby if he gets sick," she looked to Sully. I always get so worried about you out here by yourself."

"I'm fine mom," he smiled.

"He's just like his father, God rest his soul, had such an independent streak about him."

"My mother tells me the same thing," Michaela turned. "But I don't think she likes it much."

"I can't imagine she would be. It would be much different if I had a daughter that wanted to move across the country by herself. You are a brave one."

"I tell her that all the time," Sully smiled, placing his hand on Michaela's shoulder.

Smiling up at him, her eyes held gratitude. Katherine noticed the look between the couple and smiled. She was so happy her son had finally found someone after years of being alone. Even though she had only been in the room with Michaela for mere seconds she could tell why her son was taken with her.

"Mom I was thinking, I'm taking Michaela and Maureen around the city tomorrow, why don't you join us and we can all have a picnic at the park you like so much at the base of Pikes Peak."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Michaela placed her hand to her forehead. "I told Maureen I'd make her dinner tonight. I'm afraid I've been neglecting her as well with my busy schedule."

"Maureen?" Katherine looked up. "Is…is that your daughter?"

"No," Michaela shook her head. "It's my older sister. She's staying with me for a few weeks while her husband is in Washington. She's pregnant and eating me out of house and home."

Katherine laughed, "I remember those days."

"Well at any rate, I'd love for you to come with us tomorrow, Mrs. Sully."

"Oh, call me Katherine," she smiled. "None of this formal stuff."

"Alright," she nodded, getting up. "I do hope you'll join us tomorrow. I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"I'd like that too," Katherine rose. "I'll show you some pictures of Byron when he was a baby."

"I'd love that," she turned to Sully, batting her eye lashes. "I'll see you both tomorrow then."

"Let me walk you out," Sully placed his hand on the small of her back.

Walking to the front door he closed it behind them. "I'm really glad you stopped by."

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you," she looked down.

"Hey," he drew up her chin. "That's not what I meant. I know you're busy. I do. I just missed you is all. And I was a little afraid you were avoiding me."

Biting her lip she thought about telling him how she felt, but she knew she was being foolish. Marjorie was right, Sully was an honorable man and the way he looked at her confirmed that. "I missed you too," she wrapped her arms around him. "I promise things will start to slow down soon," she told him. "It's always hard in the beginning. I…I just need to establish my routine."

"Don't worry about me," he continued to hold her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Setting her napkin on top of her plate Maureen sat back and sighed. "That was a wonderful dinner, Michaela," she was truthful. "I remember back in the day when you couldn't even boil water."

"Well I had to learn," she got up taking the plates. "Maureen, I was thinking. Would you like to stop in at the hospital for a bit?"

"Go to the hospital?" she frowned. "I thought you were done for the day."

"I am," she smiled. "I meant for you. I was thinking you might like to have an ultrasound. Maybe even find the out the sex of the baby."

"I'm having a girl," she crossed her arms.

Michaela rolled her eyes remembering what the fortune teller told her. "Okay…"

"Well," Maureen hedged. "Perhaps an ultrasound would be nice. Just to make sure everything is okay."

"I think it's a good idea. We can call Robert if you'd like. So it's like he's there. I think he'd like to know."

"I think he would too. And Ethan wants to know as well. I got an e-mail today from him at baseball camp. He want's it to be a boy."

"He wants a brother," Michaela smiled. "I remember when he was little and he told me wherever he looks he sees girls!"

"I know he's almost fourteen, but I miss him," Maureen frowned.

Going to her sister's side, Michaela wrapped her arms around her. "It's natural to miss one's children, no matter what age."

"I know," she wiped away her tears. "And I guess it's just my hormones."

"That too," she laughed. "Come on lets go. I'll do the dishes when we come back."

* * *

Sitting on the swing of his front porch Sully turned as he heard his front door open. "Thought you might want a piece," Katherine smiled two plates of apple pie in hand. "I know it's your favorite."

"I thought I smelled you cooking something," he laughed, taking the pie. "You didn't have to make it."

"Nonsense," she waved him away, taking a seat next to him. "I know it's all you've been thinking about since I've stepped off the plane."

"You caught me," he smiled. "Thanks."

Silently eating their pie, Sully remembered the first time he saw Michaela and a smile crept to his face and he laughed to himself.

"What is it?" Katherine looked up.

"I was just thinking of the first time I met Michaela. She was taking apples from my tree to make a pie."

"She was?"

"Yea," he nodded. "I think I scared the daylights out of her."

"I hope you weren't mean to her," she joked.

"Course not," he laughed. "I told her if she baked me a pie I'd invite her over to dinner."

"Did she accept?"

"After a little hoaxing. Not that it really mattered, I ended up burning dinner and she cooked for me."

Katherine was enthralled by son's tale, happy to finally see him enjoying himself. She knew the dark place he went to after his wife left him. She was afraid he would never come back and be the son she used to know. "You like her a lot don't you," she asked.

"Mom."

"Byron," she rolled her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better. I like her."

"You don't really know her."

"It's woman intuition."

"Well then I'm glad," he said. "Cause I think she'll be around for awhile."

"Good," she nodded. "But I do have one question about her."

"What's that?" he turned.

'Why'd she move all the way out west away from her family and everyone? She seems to be very smart; you'd think any hospital would be happy to hire her."

Not knowing how to explain or even if he should he remained silent. Michaela's personal life wasn't his business to tell, even if it was his mother. "She just wants to start over in a new place," he nodded. "And she knew some of the doctors out here."

"Oh," Katherine nodded, having a feeling there was more to the story than Sully was letting on. "Well I think you two are just right for each other."

"You don't think I'm too good looking for her?" he smirked.

"Well," she hesitated. "I was thinking she was too pretty for you."

* * *

"Good lord Michaela that's cold!" Maureen jumped as Michaela squeezed the sonogram gel onto her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "It's new and hasn't been sitting at room temp."

Adjusting in her chair, Maureen sat back and sighed. "I can't believe Robert's still in a meeting at the capital. He's been working so hard."

"He does work hard," Michaela nodded. "But just think how surprised he'll be when we email him the sonogram picture. He'll love it." Rubbing the gel onto her sisters belly she commented, "You're really starting to get big."

"Thanks for the reminder. And I know it's going to take twice as long to get rid of all the weight now that I'm older. I never thought I'd be having another child in my forties."

"I think you should consider yourself very lucky," Michaela nodded as she picked up a pair of rubber gloves.

"Oh, Michaela I'm sorry," Maureen shook her head. "I didn't mean it like it came out."

Michaela looked down, biting her lip. "I know."

"Have you looked more into your options?" she asked. "I know you've been thinking about it."

"I don't think it's going to work," she said. "I barely have time for myself. It wouldn't be fair to a child. I'm afraid I wouldn't be a very good mother."

"Michaela," Maureen sat up. "You would be a wonderful mother. The children love you. Look at Elise, remember all those fights she had with Marjorie and how she threatens to come and live with you."

"Marjorie would get so mad," Michaela laughed.

"You know Michaela, if none of your options work out I would…I'd have a child for you."

Michaela quickly looked up, her eyes growing wide. "W-what?"

"I would do that for you."

Michaela looked at her sister with new found love. She couldn't believe she would actually do that for her. "That's very generous of you, but I could never ask you to do that, Maureen."

"Michaela I know how much you want this. And you deserve it more than anyone."

Looking away Michaela pointed to the monitor. "Look," she said. "It's your baby."

"Oh my goodness," Maureen leaned on her elbows. Look…"

Moving the scope around her belly Michaela stared to point out the body parts. "There's the arm, oh and look at its little fist!"

"Are…are those the toes," Maureen guessed, her voice full of emotion.

"It sure is," Michaela too starting to get teary. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Maureen looked at her sister, closed her eyes and nodded.

Michaela moved the scope to the lower edge of her belly and smiled. "It's a girl."

Exhaling Maureen's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, thank God. If I had to return all the stuff I bought I'd be so mad!"

Michaela laughed at her sisters' comment and continued to stare at the miracle on the screen, just transfixed with the unborn child. "How about I print this out and we'll send one to Robert."

Maureen gushed, "He's going to be so happy. Let's send one to mom and dad too!"

Michaela squeezed her sisters' hand, "We'll send one to everyone."


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well someone's out of shape," Maureen laughed as Michaela finally made her way to the picnic site. "I thought you might have gotten lost."

Michaela looked to her sister and frowned, "How do you have so much energy? Don't your feet hurt?"

"No, I feel great!" Maureen took a drink of her Evian Water. "Robert and I go on hikes all the time. I'm used to it."

"You okay?" Sully walked up to her. "You're a little pale."

"I'm fine," she waved him off. "I'm getting a cold. It's normal, starting with the hospital and all. You have to work past all the sickness. I'm afraid I haven't taken my flu shot yet. This happened to me when I started the hospital in Boston and Mystic."

"You really should get your flu shot dear," Katherine told her. "I can't tell you the last time I was sick."

"I'll get one tomorrow when I get in," she nodded. "So what can I do to help?"

Pulling the table cloth from her basket Katherine handed it to Michaela. "Can you place this on the table? And Byron you set please?"

"So Maureen," Katherine spoke. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl," she smiled. "We just found out last night. Michaela did an ultrasound."

"That's wonderful," she nodded. "Do you have any other children?"

"Yes, I have a son, Ethan. He's almost fourteen. He's away at baseball camp back in Boston."

"Byron was quite the little leaguer in his day."

"Mom…"

"His team even made it to states. Remember that Byron?" she asked. "You were so excited."

Setting the napkins next to the plates Sully looked up to Michaela where he found her smiling at him. "I remember mom."

Unpacking the food, Katherine began to place it on the table. "I hope everyone is hungry."

"I'm absolutely famished," Maureen smiled, looking at the array of food. "Everything smells so wonderful."

Michaela whispered into Sully's ear. "Everything smells good to her."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he spoke low, "That tends to happen when you're eating for two."

"Sully your mother," she warned.

"What?" he smiled. "She likes you."

"She does?" she was wary.

"Course she does, she told me. Beside's what's not to like?"

"Sully," her face grew red.

"I love it when you get embarrassed."

Slapping his arm away she looked at him. "That's not very nice."

"Oh come on," he grabbed hand. "You're face gets all pink and you lips purse just a bit right here."

"I'm glad you find it so entertaining."

"I find you entertaining," he kissed her.

"Sully!"

"Come on," he laughed. "Let's have some lunch."

* * *

After spending most of the day in the mountains and around the town of Colorado Springs, Michaela crashed on top of her bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Dreams came rapidly, some making sense-others not so much. She felt completely relaxed and for the first time in the passing weeks she let herself fall into a tranquil state of bliss. A smile crept lightly on her face as she slept and that's exactly how Sully found her.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Sully watched her sleep for a few moments. He watched at her chest rose and fell with each breath and how her hand lightly moved back and forth across her ribcage. He was memorized by her beauty and he couldn't believe the feelings she stirred within him. Touching her cheek he smiled and lightly placed a kiss to her lips. "Sleepy head," he whispered. "Wake up."

Stirring a little in her sleep Michaela rubbed her nose then continued to sleep. Watching her in earnest Sully couldn't help but laugh to himself. "You're going to sleep rest of the day away," he told her, before he kissed her again. "Michaela."

"Mmmm…Sully?" she blinked.

"Wake up," he grinned.

"Where are we?" she began to get up.

"In your room," he laughed. "You must be pretty out of it."

"What are you doing here?" she back away, a little startled with the closeness.

"Maureen told me I could come in," he eyed her. "Is…is that okay?"

"Oh," she shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, I…you just startled me." Taking his hand she smiled. It was taking a while for her to get used to this new found closeness she found with Sully. But with each passing day she was finding it easier and more welcoming to be with him. "I wasn't expecting to find you in my room."

"Surprise," he leaned down, kissing her.

"Mmm…" she sighed. "I think I'm starting to like your surprises."

"Good," he moved in closer, bringing himself over Michaela. "Cause I'm full of them."

Wrapping her arms around Sully she drew him in closer. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 4 hours," he said, brushing away a stray hair. "Maureen and my mom have been cooking away in my kitchen and I just turned on the grill. I thought you might be hungry."

"Maureen and your mother?" she was surprised.

"Yes, she's been grilling her all afternoon about you. What's your favorite color, what do you like to do, where'd you go to school."

"I like your mom," she smiled. "She's so…so easy to talk to."

"She said the same about you."

"So are they expecting us?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.

"Probably," he nodded, eyeing her. "But we got a little bit before the grill heats up."

"Good." Closing her eyes she pulled Sully down and in a bold move she covered his lips with her own. He smiled at her initiative and was glad she was the one who started. He was always a bit leery of being the one to always initiate their intimacy, not knowing how she felt about it. But now with her wanting to kiss him, he knew she meant it.

Running his hand down her side he felt a bit of exposed skin at the base of her shirt and slowly slipped his hand inside. The smooth skin of her back turned him on even more and he pulled her in closer.

"Sully we can't," she breathed. "They're waiting for us."

Stopping his wayward hand he gave her backside a little squeeze. "You're a tease you know that."

"A tease?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "You drag me here on your bed, start kissing me and touching me and moaning…."

"I was not moaning!"

"Yes, you were! Sully….oh Sully!"

Realizing that he was teasing her she swatted his arm. "Stop it!" she laughed. "My sister and your mother are less than fifty feet away. In fact I can see them right now," she peered through her window. "And I think they're waiting for us."

Pushing back the hair from her face Sully looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

"You make me feel that way," she blushed. "You're the only person that's ever made me feel that way."

Turning to his side he held her hands. "I'm sure you've had a lot of boyfriends."

"No," she denied. "I've only really dated one other person seriously before Jack."

"Oh," he was interested.

"His name was David, we went to Harvard together. We dated for about 3 years through medical school and… he was hit by a drunk driver on the night of graduation…he died three days later."

"Oh Michaela," his heart went out to her. "I'm sorry."

"I stopped practicing medicine for a year after that and during that time is when I met Jack."

"Really," he surprised. "What…what made you start up again?"

Hesitating, she searched his eyes, "Jack."

"Oh," he said, clearly seeing the discomfort in her eyes. Wanting to change the subject he lifted off the bed then held his hand out to her. "Let's go I'm hungry."

Pulling his hand in closer she brought him mere inches from her face. "I love you."

Smiling he kissed her lightly. "Love you, too."

* * *

Another week had passed before things started to slow down at the hospital. Sitting behind her desk Michaela started to finish up her paperwork when her phone rang. "Michaela Quinn."

"Hey beautiful," a husky voice came from the other end.

"Who is this?" she questioned.

"Guess."

"Mmm… Matt?"

"No…"

"Oh…Sam?"

"Michaela…" the voice grew impatient.

"Oh my, Sully is that you?" she giggled.

"Who the heck are Sam and Matt?" he asked.

"Just some guys I hang out with when I'm not with you."

"Bet they're not as good looking as me."

"Well, I don't know about that. Matt is really…"

"Well if you really want to see Matt then I'm just going to have to leave," he said matter of fact.

"Leave?" she questioned.

"Open your door."

Looking at her door Michaela quickly got up from her chair and made her away across her office. Opening her door she came face to face with Sully. He held a large bouquet of flowers and a large smile across his face. "What are you doing?" she looked out across the hall.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I thought I bring you dinner," he held up another bag.

"I missed you too," she leaned up to kiss him. "Oh, I heard the good news today."

"News?" he asked, moving into the office setting the food down on her desk.

"About your company taking the contract for the new birthing unit."

"I was going to surprise you," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Does this mean I get to see you more?"

"It means we get to have lunches together more often and we can retry another date."

"Another date?" she smiled.

"They're having a ground breaking ceremony next week and dinner at the plaza. I was thinking we could go and perhaps stay the night."

The words, stay the night reverberated back and forth in Michaela's mind. She knew what Sully had in mind and she had to say she was a little nervous because she hadn't been with Sully since the night after the fair. "That…that would be nice."

Sully saw the hesitation in her eyes and took her hand. "Only if you want to. We could…just go to dinner."

"No, I think that would be nice," she smiled. "It's been awhile since we've been able to get away just you and me."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So," Michaela turned. "What'd you bring me to eat? I'm starved!"

"I picked up a mixture from Graces. All her specialties."

Opening the food boxes Michaela looked in amazement. "Grace told me she owned a restaurant, we'll have to go in sometime. This looks wonderful."

Sitting down on her couch Sully looked around her office. "Looks like you took my advice."

"About what?" she sat at her desk.

"About girlying up your office. It looks more like you."

"It does?" she looked about.

"Yeah, but it is missing something though."

"What's that?"

"A picture of me," he smirked. "I think it will look real good sitting on the corner of your desk."

Michaela pursed her lips. "Well where is Matt and Sam's picture going to go then?"

Eyeing her Sully jumped up and pulled Michaela off of her chair. "I'll give you Matt and Sam," he said, kissing her.

Giggling, Michaela accepted the kiss and even deepened it. Wrapped her arms around his neck she looked into his eyes. "Matt and Sam who?"

"Good answer," he smiled kissing her anew.

* * *

Walking up the ramp of the parking garage Michaela glanced at her watch. Sully said he would take her home tonight and he would meet her at her office at six o'clock it was now ten to seven. Deciding that he must have been held up at work she decided to go on herself. The sun was setting over Colorado Springs and even though it was quite light outside the cement cylinders blocked most of the light entering the garage. The only substantial glow was from the green iridescent glow of the pipe lighting overhead.

Michaela couldn't remember if she parked in C8 or D8 so she decided to weave back and forth between the cars because they all almost looked the same color from the iridescent light. Holding tightly onto her purse she felt a little tension being by herself in the dark garage. She wished that Sully was with her but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Pulling her keys from her bag she held them over head and clicked the unlock button hoping she would see her lights flash.

"Lost?" a voice came from behind her.

Quickly turning around Michaela stepped back creating a distance from the unfamiliar voice. A rather handsome man in dark blue jeans and a white button down emerged from the shadows behind the elevator. The man looked a little familiar but she couldn't place him. "I'm not lost," she said. "I'm right over there."

"Oh," he smiled, walking closer to her. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be walking alone to her car."

Becoming flustered Michaela didn't know what to say. She held her purse tightly to herself, faintly seeing her car beams in the distance behind the man.

"Well, I'm Sam Collins," he smiled, flashing his perfect row of white sparkling teeth. "Dr. Sam Collins."

"Oh," Michaela's eyes lit in recognition. She must have passed his picture a dozen times in the lobby. He was a very distinguished plastic surgeon and all the nurses swooned over him. "Yes, Dr. Collins," she held out her hand.

Taking her hand he held onto it. "Are you a nurse here at the hospital?" he asked, noticing her scrubs and turned over badge.

"No," she smiled, pulling her hand back. "I'm a doctor. I took over for Dr. Gifford when he retired."

"So you're the famous Doctor Quinn!" his eyes lit. "I've been hearing great things about you."

"You have?" she smiled, unconsciously moving closer to him. "What have you heard?"

"Oh, just that this gorgeous doctor performs these amazing surgeries like every day," he smiled again, knowing he was charming the pants off of her.

"You have not," she blushed.

"Well at least I know they were right about the gorgeous part."

"I can say the same thing about you too," she crossed her arms. "It's always Dr. Collins this and Dr. Collins that."

"You know," he moved in closer. "If we joined forces we could take over this hospital."

Becoming a little uncomfortable with his intense gaze she stepped back a bit. There was something about him that she found alluring, but standoffish and dark at the same time.

"What do you say?" he winked. "Wanna get out of here for a bit. There's a place I know we could go to."

"She can't," another voice emerged from the darkness.

Noticing Sully's voice Michaela turned. She could tell by the look on his face that he heard everything Dr. Collins had said.

"Sully," Dr. Collins smiled. "What are you doing back here? I thought you finished drilling holes in the little tykes ward."

"I came to pick up Michaela. We have plans." Turning to her he looked her in the eye. "You ready to go?"

"Oh!" Dr. Collin's eyes grew large. "You two are together. Now Michaela why didn't you say anything? Had me falling all over myself."

Darting her eyes back and forth between Dr. Collins and Sully, Michaela could tell there was tension between the two. Biting her lip she handed Sully her bag. "Sully and I should get going," she nodded. "It was nice talking with you, Dr. Collins."

Opening the door to his Mercedes, Dr. Collins sat in the driver's seat. "Nice talking to you _Dr. Quinn_." Flashing a wink at Sully he smiled. "Sully."

Watching him drive off, Sully took her by the arm. "Let's go, I'm parked over here."

"Sully," she turned her arm out of his grasp. "It's not what you think."

"Well I saw Sam," he mocked. "Where's Matt?"

"What?" she shook her head.

"Matt and Sam," he threw up his hands.

"Oh, Sully no!" She touched him. "I made up those names. It was a coincidence. I've never met Sam until today."

"Its Sam now, is it?" he shot back.

"Dr. Collins!" she grew irritated.

Walking over to his truck he threw Michaela's stuff into the cab. "I saw the way he was looking at you and you at him."

"You saw no such thing!"

"So why didn't you wait for me, huh? I told you'd I'd take you home."

Letting her temper get the better of her Michaela picked her bag out of Sully's truck. "I waited almost an hour. I figured you got held up. I was tired and I wanted to go home."

"Where you going?" he watched her grab her things.

"I'll drive myself home."

"You will not!" he pulled her bag from her hand.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she seethed.

"I'm not letting you wander around by yourself! Do you hear me!"

For the first time ever Michaela saw such rage in Sully's eyes and it frightened her beyond belief. She hadn't seen eyes like that since Jack and it made her sick, but most of all it scared her to the point she couldn't move. She was pinned between Sully and his truck. "Please…" she held up her hand as tears made their way out of her eyes. "Please Sully, don't hit me."

The look of complete terror in her eyes shocked Sully back into reality and all his anger melted away in that second. "Michaela," he whispered, dropping her purse to the ground and cupping her cheeks. "I would never hit you."

"You…you scared me," she cried, swallowing hard.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he pulled her quivering body into his arms, guilt overtaking him like a ton of bricks. "Michaela."

"J-jack used to look at me like that before….before he'd hit me," she continued to cry.

Pulling her out of his arms he lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "Michaela I would never hit you. I'm sorry I yelled and got angry. I was just afraid for you. I don't want you walking around a dark parking garage by yourself."

"I…I know."

"Michaela look at me," his eyes held sorrow. "I love you. You don't hit people you love. No matter what you have to believe I would never ever hit you."

Looking at Sully with her tear filled eyes she nodded. "Jack would always forbid me to do things. It…it started out small and pretty soon I was barley able to leave the house. I…I can't go through that again, Sully. I won't be told that again."

"I understand and I didn't mean to command you like that. It's just that Sam and I go back, and when I saw him that close to you I got upset. When I got to your office and saw that you were gone I was afraid you came out here by yourself. This garage isn't the safest place. Michaela, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," he kissed her forehead. "I just want to protect you."

Michaela knew in her heart that Sully would never hit her, but for that fleeting moment it was almost as if she were back with Jack. Feeling a wave of nausea she leaned against Sully's car. "Can…can you just take me home? I'm tired."

"Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable." For the first time Sully was afraid Michaela would revert back to her old self and not talk to him again. He didn't want to take two steps back after all the progress they had made together in the past few months.

"I'm fine," she touched his chest. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's just that some memories will always haunt you."

"That's true," he hugged her. "But sometimes new memories wash over the bad ones."

"I hope so."

"Come on," he hugged her. "Let me take you home."

Getting into Sully's car she waited for him to round the truck and sit next to her. As he did she linked her hand with his and leaned her head on his shoulder trying to let the lull of the engine and the steady stream of street lamps calm her still pounding heart.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Michaela," Maureen knocked on her bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

"Just a minute," her strained voiced yelled back.

Sitting on her bed, Maureen could hear the sounds of her sister getting sick. Knowing that she had been fighting the flu for the past few days Maureen felt bad leaving her knowing the shape she was in. When the bathroom door opened Maureen was shocked to see the pallor of her sisters face. "Michaela you're white as a ghost. Come lay back down."

"I don't have time to lie down," she gripped the poster of her bed. "I have so much to do today."

"Michaela," she sighed. "Do you have to go into the hospital today?"

"I'm on-call all day."

"Well fine then," she led her around the bed. "There's nothing that can't wait till later. You need to get back in bed and get over this. You won't be any help to your patients if you throw up all over them."

"I actually feel better," she tried to smile. "Better than the last three days."

Touching her forehead Maureen looked at her. "You don't have a temperature, but I still hate to leave you like this."

"I'm a big girl," Michaela laughed. "I can take care of myself you know. I've been doing it for years."

"I know, but you're my little sister."

Rolling her eyes Michaela got off her bed and walked into her closet. "Besides Sully and I have a date tonight. We're meeting Grace and Robert E. at Astor's."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I'll be fine. Oh, and Sully wants to take us all out tomorrow to Graces for a little farewell dinner before you and Robert leave."

Leaning back on the bed Maureen broke out in a wide smile. "I'm so glad he's finally coming home. I was so mad at him when he told me he had to stay an extra week. I can't believe it's been a whole month since he left."

"He's sure going to be surprised when he sees you!"

"What do you mean?" she placed her hand on her lip.

Walking out of her closet Michaela held up two skirts and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well you have gotten quite….big."

"Hey!" Maureen threw a pillow at her. "You're not suppose to call a pregnant woman fat!"

Laughing Michaela looked at her sister thru the mirror. "I didn't call you fat."

"Big and fat are the same thing!" she huffed. "Just wait till you get pregnant and lose your figure. You'll see!"

"I'm sorry," she turned. "I just meant that that you…that the baby has developed more since he's been gone. You know he'll be thrilled."

"I doubt he'll be thrilled when the plane can't get off the ground."

Chuckling Michaela set her skirt down on the bed and walked back into her closet. "That reminds me we'll have to go into the hospital sometime this afternoon. I want to do one more check up before you leave and get on the plane. I'll give you your charts so you can give them to Dr. Kittredge when you get home."

"Oh!" Maureen held her belly. "Michaela come here."

"What?" she rushed out of her closet.

"Feel this," she took her hand and placed it to the edge of her belly. "I think it's a knee."

"She's going to be a kicker," Michaela grinned.

"Well she's nothing like Ethan," she shook her head. "I thought he was going to kick his way out of the side of my stomach."

Touching her belly Michaela smiled up at her sister. "Did you and Robert pick any names out yet?"

"Not yet," she nodded.

Sighing Michaela looked to the outfit on her bed. "What do you think of this?"

Maureen looked at the skirt, "Isn't it kind of…safe?"

"Safe?" she questioned.

"You were always such a conservative dresser," she laughed. "Let me hem this up a bit. You got great legs. Show them off a bit!"

"Sully did say he liked how I looked the last time we went out," she smiled, remembering. "So I suppose you could, but not a lot!"

"And wear that one red top with the beading around the bottom."

"Have you been snooping through my closet while I'm at work?" she eyed her.

"I might have, but it's not like I can fit into anything anyways," she got off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can go into the hospital, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to try and eat something."

"I made some pancakes, they're sitting on the counter."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't get used to it. It's back to cooking for yourself after tomorrow."

* * *

"Wow," Sully's eyes grew wide as Michaela opened the front door. "You look….amazing."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Did you let Maureen take over again?" he joked.

"Nope," she did a little spin. "This is all me."

Pulling her in close he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Well kudos to you then."

"Now be home early you two," Maureen emerged from the other side of the door. "I don't want any of this sneaking into the house stuff."

"How many times have we heard dad say that," Michaela laughed.

"More than I can count."

"Well on any account we won't be out late. We have a big day tomorrow."

Putting his hands around Michaela's waist Sully started to drag her backward. "I'll try and have her back before the sun raises Mrs. Bennett."

"Get out of here," Maureen rolled her eyes, shutting the door.

Getting into Sully's car Michaela noticed Sully's mom sitting on the swing on Sully's front porch. "I want to thank your mom for making me soup. It was delicious."

"Are you feeling better?" he wondered.

"I feel fine now."

"My mom's pretty much famous for her chicken soup. Fixes any aliments."

"Is that so," she laughed. "I might just have to start prescribing that to my patients."

"You'll have to tell my mom that before she leaves."

"She's leaving too," she frowned.

"Yea, Monday morning."

"Looks like we're going to be all alone," she batted her lashes. "Whatever shall we do with no chaperones?"

"I don't know," he placed his hand on her knee. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"I would kiss you but I've learned not to distract the driver."

With a look that smoldered Sully turned to look into Michaela's eyes. "Save it for later then."

Riding the rest of the way to Astor's was in a comfortable silence for the two. Just enjoying the each others company was enough for both. Feeling Sully's hand in her own was just a comforting experience for her. Within the past few months Michaela felt her relationship with Sully had been so meaningful and close, much more than she ever felt with Jack. She felt safe and secure and more than anything she felt loved.

"Sully," Michaela spoke as they entered the parking lot.

"Umm…" he turned cutting off the engine.

"I love you."

Touched by her candid admittance he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you too."

Able to finally relax in Sully's arms she relished in the kiss. Feeling Sully's arm wrap around her back she moved in closer deepening the kiss if that were possible. Letting out a small moan, spurred Sully on and he slowly let his hand creep up her side touching her exposed skin. Moving his kisses to her shoulder she titled her head to the side to give him freer access.

"Hey you two!" they heard knocking on the window. "Get a room!" Instantly breaking apart they looked toward the window in annoyance. Michaela's passenger side opened and Grace hopped in. "The Marriott is just across the street. If you want to check in for a few hours Robert E. and I can wait."

"Grace!" Michaela's mouth dropped.

"What do you say, Michaela?" Sully's face was stone cold. "We are a little early. We could go for about a half hour."

"I…I…"

"I'm kidding!" Sully broke into laughter. Turning to his friends he pushed them out of the car. "And you two shouldn't be spying on people!"

"Well you're parked right under the light. It's kind of hard not to notice," Robert E. laughed.

Wanting to break the awful moment Michaela exited the truck. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

Walking into Astor's the four found a small table near the back. Michaela noticed the place was rather empty and was hoping she wouldn't recognize anyone from her earlier escapades.

"Well if it isn't my little song bird!" Hank walked up to the table. "How the hell are ya? I didn't know you and Sully were still together!"

"Hank leave her alone," Sully spoke, knowing Michaela was probably still a little embarrassed.

"Hey, hey," he held his hands up. "I'm just welcoming my customers here. It's all good."

"Well why don't you get your customers something to drink," Robert said. "I'll have a beer."

"And I'll have some wine," Grace spoke up.

"Diet Coke, please," Michaela didn't look up.

"I'll have the same."

Deciding to keep his tongue to himself Hank excused himself and started the drink order.

"You okay?" Sully rubbed her arm.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm just on some meds right now and shouldn't be drinking.

"Are you guys all set for tomorrow?" Grace asked. "I got a special menu planned for you guys. Sully I remembered all of your mothers favorites."

"She'll like that. All she does is talk about your food when she's not actually eating it," he laughed. "I'm surprised she doesn't just move down here just so she can eat at your restaurant every day."

"You're mom's sweet."

"Is Maureen excited Robert's coming home tomorrow?" Sully asked.

"Very!" she nodded. "I think she's excited to get home and get things ready for the baby. "And Ethan will be home within the week from camp. She may not seem like it but Maureen is pretty domestic."

"Oh, I believe it. She and my mom are in my kitchen all day cooking while you were at work."

Looking at the wall Robert E. noticed a flyer hanging on the beam. "There's a band playing here tonight. Why don't we order a couple pizza's and listen to them play?"

"Sounds good," Sully answered. "Michaela?"

"That sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Here you are," Myra came to the table handing them their drinks. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Yeah can we have a couple house pizza's please," Sully asked. "You want anything else, Michaela?"

"Pizza's fine," she nodded.

Moving to the couches near the open window the foursome caught up on the last month. Enjoying each other's company they laughed, told jokes, and shared stories. Watching the interaction around her, Michaela had almost forgotten what it was like to go out with friends and have a good time. No matter where she went when she was with Sully she knew she would be safe and have a good time. Never being a touchy feely person, there were times when she couldn't get enough of Sully. Feeling the constant need to just touch and kiss was overwhelming, but she had to admit it was a feeling she hoped never went away.

"Two house pizza's," Myra's voiced broke Michaela from her thoughts. Setting the Pizza's on the table before them Michaela caught of smell of the rich tomato aroma and her stomach suddenly did a flip.

"Michaela you okay?" Sully noticed Michaela's face turn pale. "You're white as a ghost."

Suddenly placing her hand over her mouth she quickly got up. "I'm going to be sick." Rushing to the bathroom, Michaela pushed open the stall door and emptied the remnants of her stomach. Feeling the stinging sensation in the back of her throat caused her eyes to water, then suddenly she felt her hair being pulled back and a strong hand rubbing her back.

Finally able to catch her breath Michaela leaned back. "What are you doing in here?" she swayed a little.

"Whoa," Sully held onto her. "You okay? You're still sick aren't you?"

"I thought I was…" before she could finish her sentence Michaela again retched up what little she had in her stomach. Dry heaves soon erected causing Michaela to lightly shake. "Sully you should go, I'm not very presentable right now," she was a little embarrassed by her sounds and odor.

"Shhh…" he rubbed her back. "Let me take care of you."

Taking a few deep breaths she steadied herself against the wall. "I really thought I was doing better. I was fine after this morning."

"I think you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm sorry I messed our date up…again."

"Hey, hey," Sully covered her lips with his fingers. "You're sick. It's not you're fault. Come on let me take you home. You should be in bed."

"I'm sorry," tears welled in her eyes.

"Come on," he put his arm around her. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're home early," Maureen yelled from the couch as she heard the front door open. "It's not even eight o'clock."

"Michaela's sick," Sully told her as he walked passed. "I'm going to put her in bed."

"Michaela," Maureen got up from the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she nodded. "I… just need a shower."

Walking over to her sister she noticed the pale color of her skin, it reminded her of how she looked in the morning. "Michaela you have puke in your hair," she frowned.

"Thank you. I know," she snapped, walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to make her some tea," Sully headed for the kitchen.

Following Sully into the kitchen she asked, "Has she been this snappy to you?"

"She's just over working herself," he poured water into the kettle. "It's making her irritable."

Opening the cupboard Maureen pulled out a cup and saucer. "It's making her crabby, that's what it's making her."

Putting the kettle on the stove Sully started the burner. He was a little worried for Michaela. He hoped it was just the flu she was coming down with and nothing else. He didn't know what he would do it there was something seriously wrong with her. "She probably shouldn't go out tomorrow, he sighed. "We could do something quiet here at home."

"That would be nice," Maureen nodded. "With all the packing I've been doing I'm pretty tired."

"You should sit down," Sully pulled out a chair for her. "Do you want some tea too?"

Smiling at his sincerity Maureen nodded. "That sounds nice. Thank you."

"So when is your mother coming back?" Sully asked.

Maureen chuckled, "Not for a few more weeks. So you can have Michaela all to yourself before Emily Post comes back."

Before Sully could laugh Michaela's voice was heard from the bathroom. "MAUREEN!" she yelled.

Rushing to the bathroom Maureen stopped in front of the shower. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"T-turn off the water," she panted. "I'm dizzy."

As soon as Maureen pulled back the curtain Michaela came tumbling backward. "Michaela!" Maureen shrieked.

From the door way Sully could see Michaela's form in the shower and he could tell by the way she was swaying back and forth that she was going to collapse. His lighting quick instincts kicked in and scooped Michaela up before she was able to hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Michaela," she pulled her from the curtain.

"Let me put her on the bed."

Grabbing a towel Maureen tried to cover her sister's naked body. Trying to divert his eyes, Sully pulled Michaela's wet hair from her face. "What's wrong with her," he panicked. "Should we call and ambulance?"

"I think she just got overheated being in the water."

"Maureen…." Michaela's eyes started to flutter open. "Wha…."

"Shhh…" Sully stroked her face. "Don't move. You fainted."

"Sully," her brow furled.

"Michaela I think we should take you to the hospital," Maureen told her. "You need to be checked out."

"No," Michaela shook her head, starting to come to. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Michaela…" his voice was stern.

"I'm fine. I just got overheated in the shower. I…should have known…"

"Maureen," Sully looked up. "Can I speak to her alone?"

Nodding her head, Maureen gave one last look at her sister and squeezed her hand before leaving the room.

Pulling a few blankets over her exposed body, Sully spoke low. "Michaela I'm really worried about you. I really think you should see a doctor."

Trying to sit up Michaela wiped away a few drops of water that had fallen in her eyes. "Sully there isn't anything they can do for me. I'd send myself home," she tried to smile.

"Michaela you're pushing yourself too hard, you're making yourself sick," he told her. "I want to make sure there isn't anything seriously wrong with you. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," she took his hand. "If I don't feel any better by the time I have to go to work on Friday I'll see Dr. Bernard."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she nodded, getting up.

"Hey, where you going?" he held onto her shoulders.

"I…I need some clothes," she blushed.

"Where are your pajamas?" he asked, walking toward her bureau. "I'll get them."

"Third drawer down," she smiled. "Thank you."

Opening her drawer he pulled out what he thought looked like pajamas and handed them to her. "Do...do you need any help?"

"I think I'll be okay," she laughed.

Moving in closer he kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Too bad you're sick," he breathed. "Cause seeing you like this…."

"Sully," she pushed on his chest. "You're insatiable."

"Only when he comes to you," he winked.

"Let me get dressed, then you can come back and tuck me in. How's that?"

Pulling her hair back he kissed her lightly on the mouth, "Sounds good."

* * *

After tossing and turning that last few hours Maureen decided to finally get up. Around seven that morning she heard Michaela scrambling and making a lot her noise in her room. Then she heard the front door slam and the sound of Michaela's car backing out of the drive way. It was now just after eight and she had been home for about fifteen minutes and Maureen couldn't hear a peep. Becoming intrigued she silently walked down the hallway and crept into her room incase Michaela had went back to bed

Opening her door she found Michaela's room empty. Her bed was askew and her clothes from the night before were still on the floor-both unlike Michaela. Going further into her room she saw her purse and a bag from the pharmacy sitting on her dresser. Thinking she must have gone to get medicine, Maureen discarded the bag and looked toward the bathroom

Padding over to the door, Maureen knocked lightly before opening it. "Michaela?"

At that moment Michaela spun around, her face whiter than Maureen had ever seen. Dropping her glare, Maureen noticed the white stick in her sister's hand. "Michaela," her eyes grew wide.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she blurted.


	25. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"What?" Maureen's hand went over her mouth. "No!"

"Oh my God," Michaela sank on the toilet seat. "I thought it was the flu."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "I mean _really _sure?"

Tears began to well in Michaela's eyes. "I…I took two tests. They both were positive."

"I can't believe it," Maureen shook her head. "I…I don't even know what to say."

"Maureen I'm not married," she cried. 'I'm not even engaged. What am I going to do?"

"Hey, shhh…" she walked over to her. "It's not like you're sixteen years old. You're thirty-six, you can do this."

"What am I going to tell Sully?" her voiced quivered. "I…I don't know how to tell him this. We're not anywhere close to…to being where we would be to talk about something like this!"

"What are you afraid of the most?" she asked. "Do you think Sully's going to leave you when he finds out?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he did."

"Michaela…"

"Maureen it was only once! One time!"

"Really," she was surprised. "Only once? Wow."

"Oh my God," she started crying again. "I should have known better. How could I be so irresponsible?"

"You're not on anything?" she questioned, a little surprised.

"No, Maureen," she snapped. "When I was leaving Jack I didn't think about bringing my birth control along!"

"It takes two you know," Maureen tried to stay level headed. "Sully should have thought about it too."

"I told you everything happened so fast. Maybe I shouldn't even tell him," she reasoned. "I mean you're right I can do this on my own. I don't need help."

"Michaela," she took her hand. "He has a right to know he has a child. Besides you don't know how he's going to react. He might even be happy about this. He loves you."

"This is not how I thought this was going to happen." Feeling as though her world was turning up side down, Michaela sank down to the floor again.

"Oh Michaela," Maureen sat down next to her. "Michaela listen to me. You're going to have a baby. This is something you've always wanted."

Shaking her head she didn't look up from the ground. "But not like this."

"Aren't you glad it is though? Aren't you glad you're having Sully's baby instead of someone you don't know or even…even Jack?"

Looking at her sister she did have a point but she was still fighting her inner demons. The night she was with Sully the thought of protection didn't even enter her head. She was so caught up in the moment nothing else mattered. She didn't even think about the possibility of pregnancy until last night after Sully left. After she put all of her symptoms together and realized how late she was for her period it all started to make sense. She tossed and turned and dreamt all night until she couldn't take it any longer and ran to the pharmacy.

"I…I don't know if I can be happy about this baby if Sully isn't."

"Michaela you need to tell him," Maureen pressed. "Besides don't you think he's going to find out anyways?"

"I…I don't even know how to tell him," she sighed. "Oh God!"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad," Michaela said, her blood running cold.

"They're….umm…. going to get a grandchild," she smiled. "And just think our children are just going to be a few months apart from one another!"

"That would be nice," she hiccupped. Trying to squelch the frightening feelings of telling her parents Michaela started to take a few deep breaths. She couldn't go crazy about this. She had to keep herself together.

"See Michaela," she took her hand. "This is going to be a good thing. You're going to have a baby!"

"I'm going to have a baby," she breathed. "I'm…going to have a baby…"

"You are," Maureen put her arm around her. "And if you ask me you and Sully are going to have one hot kid!"

Michaela couldn't help but laugh at her sisters' comment. "You're right. Even if Sully's not ready to have a child, I'm still glad it's his."

"When are you going to tell him?" she wondered.

"Should I wait?" she bit her lip. "I mean till I get a little further? Just in case?"

"I think the sooner you tell him the easier it's going to be on you. You deserve this time."

"But like I said, I don't even know how to tell him. It's not like we're married or were trying or something. I can't cook him some romantic dinner and surprise him with it." Running her hands through her hair she leaned her head against the bathroom wall. "I guess I should just tell him. Let him know that I don't expect anything and…"

"Are you going to let Sully be apart of this child's life?"

"If he wants to be."

"What if…" Maureen stopped.

"What if what?" she looked at her.

"What if he wants to marry you?"

Taking in a sharp intake of breath, Michaela didn't even think about the possibility of marriage. "I…I don't want him to marry me because he feels like he has to. I'm…I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready for marriage."

"But you love him."

"Of course I love him, but I'm not ready to marry him. I want to be sure this time Maureen. I want to be sure with Sully."

"I think that's smart," she nodded. "But I think you should let him help you in the mean time. I think it will bring you closer together, in a good way."

"Okay I'll tell him," she closed her eyes. "But that still doesn't help me with mom and dad."

"Call Rebecca," Maureen suggested. "She always has a nice way of putting things."

"Oh, I'm just getting sick thinking about it," she got up.

Holding onto the counter Maureen pulled her self off the floor and followed her sister into her room. "So it was really only once?"

Turning Michaela gave her sister the eye.

"Wow," she shook her head in disbelief walking out of the room. "Michaela I have to go to the airport to pickup Robert," she glanced at the clock. "I'll be back in a little bit, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you okay?" she was worried. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No," I'm going to lie down and call Rebecca," she told her. "I'm a little tired."

Maureen laughed walking toward her sister. "Maybe now you'll understand and have more sympathy for me."

"Oh go get your husband," she snorted.

* * *

"So how was Washington?" Maureen asked, as they drove down the highway back to Michaela's house.

"Washington," he laughed. "Politicians thinking they know everything."

"I hope you set them straight."

"I tried, and I think I got the Killmen's Bill to pass. The House was impressed by it."

"I'm glad," she took his hand placing it on her belly.

"How have you been doing? Was the baby giving you any trouble?"

"No, she smiled. "She's been as good as gold."

"I'm glad," his smiled matched hers.

"How's Michaela doing?"

Not knowing if she should tell her husband or not she didn't say anything. She contemplated over and over on the drive to the airport if she should tell him or not and still didn't come up without an answer.

"What is it? he asked. "Is she okay?"

Exhaling she turned and looked at her husband, an unreadable expression upon her face.

"Maureen what is it? She is okay?"

"If I tell you something you have to keep it to yourself and if Michaela tells you, you have to act surprised," she eyed him. "But not too surprised and no matter how you feel about it you're going to support her because she's your sister in law."

"God, Maureen what is it?" he asked.

"Michaela's pregnant."

Not making a sound Robert kept his eyes trained on the road.

"Did you hear what I said?" Maureen wondered.

"I did," he nodded. "I'm just trying to process it all."

"Well you better process it soon because we're almost home and you can't let Michaela know that you know."

"Was she planning this?"

"Robert, of course not!" she hit him. "She's so afraid right now."

"Is it Sully's?"

"Robert!"

"I was just asking."

"Yes, its Sully's," she shook her head.

"Has she told him yet?"

"She just found out this morning," Maureen rubbed her temples she could feel the beginning of a headache coming on. "I think she's talking to Rebecca right now."

"Oh man, Elizabeth's going to shit a brick."

"Robert!"

"What?"

"Please just stop talking," she covered her eyes. "Everything is just giving me a headache."

"You just can't drop something like this on me and not expect me to say anything."

"It's just a baby Robert. She's an adult. She'll be fine. You know Sully's going to help her.

"You better hope he does because I know five men that will kick his ass if he leaves."

Leaning against the window, Maureen hoped to God it wasn't a mistake telling her husband about the baby. She always had a hard time keeping secrets. She wondered what Michaela was doing right now. Probably talking to Rebecca or her mother, she thought. Sending extra prayers to her sister just incase she was, Maureen fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Hey John is Rebecca home?" Michaela asked as she snuggled down underneath her comforter. "I need to talk with her for a minute."

"Yeah, she just got home. Did you get my e-mail today about Jack?"

"No," she became alarmed. "What about him."

"You know we're still keeping tabs on him while we're getting the case ready. I just wanted you to know he's in New Mexico right now on business. He should be there for another week."

"Mmm… too close for my liking," she sighed.

"Don't worry we have people watching him."

"I know," she nodded. "But just knowing that he was in Colorado really put me on edge."

"Michaela I promise this will be all over soon. And you won't have to worry about him any more."

"I can't wait," she smiled. "It can't some soon enough."

"Alright, here's Becca."

"Thanks John."

Rebecca's voice came on the line, "Hello?"

"Hello stranger."

"Michaela," Rebecca's face lit up. "How are you?"

"I'm…good. What about you? How are you and John?"

"Oh tired," she laughed. "Between me working double shifts at the museum and John putting in extras hours at the office and putting your case together it's a miracle we actually see one another."

"I'm sorry," Michaela felt bad. "I don't want this case to come between you and John. I can get another lawyer, John doesn't have to…"

"Are you kidding me? John wouldn't let you take this case away from him if you tried. He wants to get him so bad Michaela, for what he did to you. John was really upset when he found out."

"I really owe him, he's done so much for me."

"He's happy to do it," she told her. "So what's up?"

Sighing, Michaela started to ring her hands. "I…I…ummm…wanted to ask you…well I mean…tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"I…I need your advice. There's something I need to tell mother." Closing her eyes Michaela took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to tell her mother that she was pregnant if she could barely tell her own sister, someone who she always confided in since she was a child. "And I really don't know how to tell her."

"What is it Michaela?" she asked. "Are you moving again?"

"No, I…"

"Michaela what's wrong," she knew by the tone of her voice something was up. "Are you okay? Did you and Sully break up? I noticed that you two weren't really talking."

"Rebecca…"

"Michaela what is it? You're scaring me. Are you okay?"

"Rebecca, I'm pregnant."

The line went silent and Michaela held her breath waiting for Rebecca to say something. She felt as though time was standing still and she could feel her heart pounding her ears. "Rebecca…"

"I…I didn't know you and Sully were…I mean…umm…together," shock clearly evident in her voice. "I thought you weren't…."

"It was the night after the fair," she bit her lip.

"You mean it was only once."

"Yes," she sighed, her eyes rolling.

"H-how do you feel about this?"

"I…I don't know yet. I just found out this morning. I really don't think it's hit me yet."

"So I take it you haven't told Sully."

"No, I haven't," she sighed. "I think I'm more scared to tell him then mother."

"Well I think you need to tell Sully first. You can't keep something like this to your self."

Michaela couldn't help but think up a million different scenarios of how to tell Sully, but nothing seemed right to her. This was not a predicament she ever expected to find herself in. She wanted to be happy, Lord knows she did, but she just had this nagging sensation of dread. How could she look at her child everyday knowing that the man she loved didn't want or wasn't happy about the child they had created together. "How do I tell him, Rebecca?"

"How do you think he's going to react?" she questioned? "Have you ever talked about children? Does he like them?"

"I…I don't really know. We've never talked about them. He's knows how I feel, that's about it."

"I think you should just tell him. Tell him how you feel, and what you plan to do. There is no easy way to tell him about this. You're both adults and if he loves you like he says he does then this should be something to be happy about."

"Honestly?"

"Michaela I know you. I know you wanted this for so long, perhaps not in this way, but you've wanted a child. And I also know your heart. Don't take on undue stress because you think Sully won't be happy about this. You can't keep things bottled inside anymore."

"I just don't want to ruin him," she sighed. "He's a good man I don't want him to feel that he's tied to me now. I don't want to stop his life."

"Michaela," Rebecca broke in. "He's in this just as much as you are. His life isn't the only one that's going to change here. You're going to need help, not that I don't think you can do it on your own, but a child is a lot of work, especially in your profession. And a child deserves a mother and a father."

"I know," she spoke low. "I'm going to tell him. I just need some time. I need to collect my thoughts. Perhaps after Maureen and his mother leaves. It will give us a chance to be alone. Talk things through."

"Just don't wait too long. You deserve to be happy about this."

"I am happy," a small smile crept to her face.

"Good," she nodded. "So what's next?"

Closing her eyes, Michaela rubbed her temples. "I have to tell mother."

* * *

Walking through the front door of Michaela's home Sully held the door for his mother. "The kitchen is right through there," he nodded. "We can just put everything on the table."

"Oh, what did you bring?" Maureen glanced at the food Katherine and Sully were carrying. "It's smell delicious!"

"A little bit of everything," Katherine smiled. "Grace prepared everything herself."

"It looks wonderful," She followed them into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sully," Robert shook his hand. "How you doing?"

"I'm good," he sat down the food. "How was Washington?"

"It was a good trip, I was able to get a lot done," he nodded. "It'll be nice to finally get back home."

"Good," he turned to his mother. "Robert this is my mom Katherine. Mom this is Robert, Maureen's husband."

"Nice to meet you, Robert," Katherine held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Where's Michaela?" Sully looked around.

"She's in her room," Maureen pointed.

"Is she still not feeling well?" he frowned.

Maureen and Robert shared a look. "She's feeling a little bit better. Why don't you go see how she is. Tell her we'll be ready to eat soon."

"Yes," Katherine touched his shoulder. "Go see how the poor dear is. Last time I saw her she was so pale. I hope she took my advice and got that flu shot."

"Ok," he looked toward her room. "I'll be back in a minute."

Walking down the hallway Sully stopped at the entrance of her room. Michaela was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. She looked so deep in thought, staring at nothing particular in the mirror. Knocking on her door, he slowly walked in. "Hey," he smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Sully!" she looked up, eyes large. "I…I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently," he laughed. Rubbing her shoulders, he kissed her neck. "You feeling any better?"

"I am," she nodded." Trying to make light of the situation she got up from her dressing table and started to walk toward the door.

Catching Michaela off guard he pulled her onto his lap. "You do look better than yesterday," he touched her cheek. "You got a little bit of a glow about you," he smiled.

"Umm, thank you," she bit her lip. "It was really nice of you to plan this dinner. We really could have went out," she told him. "I feel fine today."

Tightening his hold on her he looked into her eyes. "I just want you to get better. And if keeping you home is going to do the trick then I'm all for it," he laughed. "Besides I want you to get better before our night at the plaza. I booked us the penthouse, I designed the room myself."

Suddenly remembering the dinner at the Plaza and how Sully wanted to stay the night her stomach did a flip. Back when Sully told her about it, it seemed liked such a good suggestion. A special time that they could share together alone, something that was coming so few and far between. Now, she didn't know if it would be such a good idea, or if it would even happen. She would have to tell Sully about the baby by then. There was no way around it. "You know what?" she smiled. "I'm really hungry. Let's eat."


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Promise you'll call me soon as you land in Boston," Michaela took Maureen's hands in her own. "And give Dr. Kittredge your medical charts."

"I promise," Maureen pulled her sister into her arms. "Call me when you tell Sully," she whispered in her ear. "Take care of yourself. It's not just you now."

Looking around Michaela noticed that Sully and Robert were around the entrance to the terminal, not within earshot. "I know," she nodded a few stray tears filling her eyes. "Last night when I was in bed, I was thinking about how different Christmas and the New Year are going to be."

"Are you going to come home for Christmas?" Maureen's eyes lit.

"If everything is alright," she nodded. "I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

"Oh Michaela," Maureen hugged her again. "I'm so excited for you."

Shyly a smiled crept to the sides of Michaela's face, but then as soon as it came it clouded over. "Sometimes I feel iniquitous for feeling the way I do. I think about mom and dad and how their going to feel about this. I think about Sully's mother, what she'll think of me and…"

"Michaela," Maureen squeezed her shoulder. "You can't worry about what others are going to think of you. You'll drive your self crazy and that's not good for you. It only matters what you think of yourself."

"Sometimes I don't know what I even think about myself," she shook her head. "I'd never imagined I'd do this to myself. I feel like…one of those women you read about. I…I almost feel ashamed."

"Michaela you are not like those skanky women on TV. You are a doctor that graduated first in her class at Harvard. You have morals and values and you fell in love with a wonderful man." Lowering her voice she looked her sister in the eye. "And you're having a baby. There is nothing wrong with that. Not only are you an adult, you have a family that is going to support and help you."

"Oh Maureen," Michaela finally let her tears fall. Wrapping her arms back around her sister she held on tightly. "Thank you," she sighed. "I needed that."

"Maureen we gotta go," Robert called her over. "I don't feel like missing the plane."

Walking to the terminal Michaela quickly hugged Robert. "Take care of my sister," she told him. "She's carrying my niece."

"I will," he nodded. "And you take care of yourself."

Looking at Robert she eyed him for a moment. His eyes were trained on her like he was trying to tell her something. Swallowing she backed away. "I will. Don't forget to call when you get home."

"We will," he picked up Maureen's carry on. "Talk to ya soon."

"Bye," Michaela wiped away a tear.

"Take care of my sister," Maureen pointed to Sully. "Or I'll be back."

Smiling Sully wrapped his arm around Michaela's waist. "I will."

"I'll talk to ya soon," Maureen winked as she walked into the terminal.

Watching the empty terminal for a few seconds Sully turned Michaela in his arms. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Actually I have to go to the hospital for a few hours. Would you mind dropping me off?"

"You feeling okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," she said truthfully. "I just need to go in for a few hours."

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll pick you up and we can have dinner at my house. How's that sound?"

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

Walking back from the hospital pharmacy Michaela clutched a bottle of prenatal vitamins in a small white bag. She realized that in a few months she would be taking maternity leave and everyone would know that she was pregnant. She knew that gossip spread like wildfire throughout the hospital and she could only imagine what the doctors and nurses would be saying about her. And she knew without a doubt her authority and respect would plummet. She hated that Sully would be brought into it also, considering the entire hospital knew they were dating.

"Dr. Quinn," a small voice came from around the corner.

"Anna?" Michaela turned.

"I got the test results back from your patient in 218."

"What does it show?" she asked.

"You were right," she nodded. "He has over 40 percent blockage in his left artery."

Taking the file from the interns hand, Michaela flipped through the paperwork. "I thought so," she sighed. "He's going to need surgery, he doesn't have a lot of time." Glancing at the clock Michaela noticed it was about two o'clock. "See if you can book OR six for three o'clock."

"Yes, Dr. Quinn."

"Oh Anna?"

"Yes, Dr. Quinn?"

"Would you like to scrub in?"

"Yes, Dr. Quinn," she smiled brightly.

"Alright, check on your patients in 203, 214, and 226, fill in their charts and meet me in the OR."

"I will," she nodded, eyes large. "Thank you Dr. Quinn."

Michaela smiled as she watched the eager intern briskly walk back down the hall. Ever since she met Anna she reminded her very much of herself. Walking to her office Michaela placed her vitamins in her purse then headed toward the birthing unit. Looking behind her and around the corner making sure no one was watching her Michaela entered the nursery.

Looking at the rows of tiny infants a large smiled grew on Michaela's face. "Well hello there," Michaela smiled down at a baby girl that she noticed was watching her. Touching her cheek Michaela was amazed at the softness of her skin. "You're a beautiful little baby aren't you?" she cooed. Looking at her little hands and toes she couldn't believe that in a few months she'd had one of these unbelievable bundles herself. Placing her hand on her belly she lightly rubbed it.

"Dr. Quinn."

Turning Michaela quickly looked to the door of the nursery watching Jolene walk in. "Jolene," Michaela dropped her hands to her sides. "How are you?"

"Good," she eyed her. "Why are you in the nursery?"

Michaela was caught off guard. "Well…I umm…was just making rounds and I…."

"Dr. Quinn," Dr. Bernard walked into the nursery. "I thought I saw you earlier today by the pharmacy."

"Umm…yes that was me," she started to get nervous. "Did you need me for anything?"

"Well I was in conference call all afternoon, the hospital's been speaking with doctors around the east coast area about coming to Penrose. We're building up our cardiovascular unit of the hospital," he told her.

"Cardiovascular," Michaela furthered. "That's the area my father specializes in."

"So I realized," he smiled. "I was speaking with a doctor a good two hours before I realized that it was your father!"

"Really," Michaela was surprised.

"I was thinking how wonderful it would be to have two Dr. Quinn's on staff," he chuckled. "But I'm afraid Boston Memorial holds his heart."

"That it does," she nodded. "He loves that hospital more than anything."

"Well if there's anything you can do to get your father to come here, we'd be in your dept. He's one of the most sought after cardiovascular surgeons on the east coast."

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

"Good," he nodded. "I should probably let you go. I just saw on the prep board you're due in surgery in about forty-five minutes."

"That I am," she checked her watch.

Opening the door, Bernard looked at Michaela. "Please don't forget to talk with your father. He would be a wonderful asset to our hospital."

"I'll try my best," she nodded, watching him walked out.

Watching the exchanged between the two doctors intrigued Jolene. It was obvious that Michaela came from a wealthy privileged background. Another reason she knew that Michaela was all wrong for Sully. And no matter what it took she was going to point it out to both of them. "So Dr. Quinn," Jolene pushed her away around to where she was standing. "Have you talked to Sully lately? I was wondering when ground breaking is for the birthing unit?"

"It's coming up," she was vague.

"I remember the first ground breaking ceremony of his when he first got a contract to the hospital. He was so happy. I believed he and I stayed out the entire night," she flashed a smile.

"Really," Michaela crossed her arms, knowing exactly what Jolene was doing. "Well I'll have to ask him tonight when he picks me up. His mother is in town and we're having dinner."

"How sweet," Jolene gritted though her teeth. "Katherine is wonderful lady."

"Yes, she is," Michaela nodded. "Well I really do have to get going into surgery. It was nice talking with you."

"Likewise," Jolene rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Can you see the blockage?" Michaela looked up. "That's where it's restricting his blood flow to the heart."

"I see," Anna nodded as she held the clamp in place. "It's darker toward the bottom of the veins."

"That's where the blood is collecting," she told her. "What happens when there is no longer empty space for the blood to flow?"

"The veins can rupture resulting in an aneurism."

"Correct," Michaela nodded. Moving her bifocal lens glasses Michaela blinked a few times concentrating on the arteries that needed to be clamped and stinted. Glancing at the clocked she noticed it was a little after four o'clock. She told Sully to pick her up around six-thirty and she knew this surgery would go on for at least another two hours.

Shifting her weight Michaela looked down into the chest of her patient, glad she was able to detect the blockage before it was too late. Holding out her hand Anna was able to methodically place each instrument she needed without assistance. This is what Michaela missed the most. The systematic efficiency an operating room held. She found solace in it and she thrived. She loved to teach and in turn learn from her students. When she found out that she would not only be taking on the job as head operating room doctor, but have a team of interns to guide, she took that responsibility with confidence and loyalty promising to guide them to the best of her ability.

"Heart rate is still in normal range, Dr. Quinn."

"Thank you, Norma," Michaela looked up at the nurse. "Dr. Cooper," Michaela shifted to her right. "I'm going to need your assistance when placing this stint."

Moving around Michaela's side, Dr. Cooper placed her hand in the man's chest. "Just like this?" she questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "Now don't move. I need to cauterize around the stint so it'll stay in place.

Just as Anna placed instrument in Michaela's hand the room started to spin a little. "Dr. Quinn?" Anna clasped onto her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine," she shook her head. "I just got a little…." Before she could finish her sentence Michaela instantly started to fall backward.

"Oh my God, Dr. Quinn!" Dr. Cooper shouted. Watching as a half dozen nurses and interns scattered around Michaela's lifeless body she reacted quickly. "Some body page Dr. Nelson! Tell him Dr. Quinn just fainted!"

* * *

"What do you mean she fainted during surgery?" Sully asked Dr. Nelson as he walked the halls of Penrose St. Francis. "Is she alright?"

"She was with Dr. Bernard when I left to come greet you," he turned down the hallway. "He examined her right away."

"She hasn't been feeling well for a week now. She fainted a few days ago and that's when I told her she needed to see the doctor. I knew something like this was going to happen," he shook his head, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "I knew it."

"Well she's at the best place she can be now."

Sully nodded, "Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome," the doctor smiled. "I know with Michaela's family gone, she would have wanted me to contact you."

Walking into the waiting area Dr. Nelson turned to Sully. "I'll see if Dr. Bernard is finish and it'll tell her you're here."

"Alright," he folded his arms.

Walking back and forth across the waiting room Sully's heart started to take on a life its own. His palms started to sweat as his mind raced with the possibilities of what could be wrong with Michaela. He didn't know what he would do if there were something seriously wrong with her. He chastised himself for not insisting Michaela go to the hospital the night she fainted the first time.

If she were really sick she'd probably want to go home with her family and he couldn't blame her for that. No matter what he realized he would probably lose her. Looking out the window he stared down at the busy parking lot. Watching the cars come and go he tried to calm his rising nerves. He knew he couldn't break down in the middle of the hospital, so he tried to keep his tears to himself.

"Sully," he felt a hand on his back.

Turning he looked into the eyes he loved. "Michaela," he grabbed onto her hands. "What are you doing up? I thought Dr. Bernard was examining you."

"He did," she nodded. "I'm okay. I'd like to go home now," she handed him her purse.

"Michaela," he was baffled. "What did Dr. Bernard say? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a little anemic," she told him. "He prescribed me some vitamins." Walking toward the door she felt her arm being pulled backward. "Sully?"

"Michaela," he pulled her into his arms. "I was so worried about you. When Dr. Nelson called and told me you collapsed I didn't know what to think. I never felt like that before."

Looking at Sully's eyes Michaela could tell that she truly worried him. And it broke her heart that she had to lie to him. But she just wasn't ready yet to tell him about the baby. She didn't know how to tell him. Squeezing him back she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry," her words held hidden meaning. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"And this is him on his fifth birthday," Katherine handed Michaela another picture. "He just had to have his fire engine cake."

"Oh, Sully look at you!" Michaela laughed. "You have icing all over you!"

"Mom," Sully pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do you have to show her those?"

"You never mind," Katherine shook her hand. "Be a darling and go make up some tea."

Michaela looked up from her picture and flashed Sully her lopsided smile, conveying her hidden delight. Shaking his head he smiled back and walked into the kitchen. Looking back down at the picture Michaela touched the outline of Sully's chubby little cheeks. He was an adorable little child and she only hoped that if she had a son it would look exactly like Sully.

Handing Michaela another picture she noticed two little boy sitting on a front stoop eating ice-cream. The little boy resembled Sully but was a lot smaller and a bit pale. Looking to Katherine she noticed a far away look in her eyes, but a small smile perched her lips.

"That's David," she touched the picture. "Bryon's brother."

Michaela admired the picture. "Sully's told me about him."

"He has?" she was surprised.

"Well he told me he was the reason he built the children's ward the way he did. And that David was really sick."

Katherine nodded, "Byron doesn't like to talk about David. It hurts him too much. They…they were really close."

Michaela placed her arm around Katherine. "They're darling little boys," she smiled.

"They were," she whispered. "There is nothing more I treasure in this world than being a mother to them."

"I can imagine," Michaela continued to look at the picture, memorized by the small children.

Katherine turned to Michaela and looked her deeply in the eyes. "There is nothing greater on this earth than being a parent and watching your children grow."

Michaela's heart skipped a beat as she turned to look at Katherine, her gaze penetrating her soul. There was something about the way she was looking at her that sparked a little something within Michaela and in a way it scared her. "I…I ummm…." Michaela stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. Katherine's eyes burned into her catching her completely off guard. "I hope I'm…lucky enough to know what that feels like," she quivered.

"Umm…mmm…" Katherine touched her hand. "I'm going to see what's keeping Byron."

Watching Katherine's retreating form, Michaela's breath came quick and uneven. At that moment feeling her flushed face, Michaela realized that Katherine knew she was expecting a baby, her son's baby-her only grandchild….

* * *

_I'm going on vacation for a few days, so there may not be a chapter until at least wednesday. Look for A LOT to happen in chapter 28!_


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Thank you for dinner," Michaela smiled across the table. "You've must have spent all day cooking."

"You're welcome," he sat his napkin down next to him. "I thought you might like to have a nice home cooked meal in your own dining room," he touched her hand.

"It is nice," she looked around. "But I know the only reason you made dinner over here was so you didn't have to dirty your own kitchen."

"You caught me," he held his hands up.

Laughing Michaela looked into her living room. "Did you find out what happened with the television set?"

"I didn't," he shook his head. "We'll have to send it to a TV repair man.

"I bet Maureen just broke it," she shook her head. "And didn't tell me."

Shaking his head he laughed, "I wouldn't put it past her."

"Well I suppose we could just watch the movie in my bedroom," she got up.

The thought of snuggling up with Michaela in her bed brought a smile to Sully's face. They hadn't really spent any alone time together since Michaela's family came into town and Sully had been looking forward to this time for awhile. "I can do the dishes," he took her hand. "You go sit down."

"No, let me help you," she took his plate. "You've been in the kitchen all day. If we both do them, it'll get done faster."

"Ok mom," he followed her into the kitchen.

"Speaking of mothers," she turned. "Did your mom get to the airport this morning alright?"

"Yeah, I took her before I went to work this morning. She said she'd call me when she lands in New York."

"It's a shame she couldn't stay longer," she sighed. "I feel that I've been working so much I didn't get to know her that well."

"Don't worry," he rubbed her shoulders. "She's going to come back for Christmas. She kept saying it was going to be a special time and she wanted to be here."

Looking at Sully, Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep the news to herself. "Why…why don't you get the trash and I'll finish clearing the table." Walking back into the dining room Michaela picked up the glasses, left over silverware and salad bowl. She looked at her full glass of wine that Sully poured for her. She hid it behind the breadbasket hoping that Sully wouldn't notice.

As she was walking back into the kitchen she heard a loud clunk and then Sully swear under his breath. "What'd you do?" she laughed, entering the kitchen.

"Garbage bag had a hole in it," he bent over picking up the trash.

Quickly setting the dishes on the counter Michaela turned around just in time to see Sully pick up a small pick and blue carton. Her heart stopped and her breath caught in the back of her throat. Not able to move Michaela stood, eyes wide with fright. Sully studied the box for a moment before looking up at her. "Michaela…." he whispered.

"Sully…I…I…" she stammered.

"Are you pregnant?" his face turned white.

"Sully," she didn't move. "I…I wanted…"

"Are you?" he broke in, not letting her finish her sentence.

"Yes," she quaked, looking down, tears filling her eyes.

"How long have you known?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Sully," she walked toward him. "You…you have to believe me. I wanted to tell you! I did! I just didn't know how. I was scared. I am scared."

"Scared," he shot back, his past rushing forth. "How long were you planning to wait before you told me? Huh?"

"Sully please," she touched his chest. "I-I didn't know how."

"Is it mine?" he backed away from her touch, tossing his hands up.

Looking up Michaela felt as though she was just slapped in the face. Her heart was breaking and her worse nightmare was coming true, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She wasn't going to show him how it affected her. She had to be strong. She knew there was a possibility this could happen. "G-get out," she cried.

"You didn't answer my question."

Turning from Sully she wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window. Praying that she wouldn't cry, she kept her eyes closed and held her breath. Out of everything that Sully could possibility say to her she never would have thought he would question if it were his. Not after she poured her heart out to him and told him he was the only man she had ever been with besides Jack.

She heard his footsteps walk toward her then suddenly shift, then her kitchen door open and close. Spinning around she watched as Sully walked through her backyard into his, then through the back door of his house. "Oh God," she covered her mouth, letting her tears flow. "Sully no…"

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him?" John snapped. "I told you to have someone on him at all times! This is not a matter to be joking around with."

"I realize that Mr. Dickenson. As far as we know he rented a car from a local dealership at about six-thirty last night in the town of Albuquerque. As I read over his files and past business trips he frequently does this. He could have business around the greater New Mexico area and need an automobile."

"And what business would he need to be doing at three o'clock in the morning, while your men were sleeping!" John yelled. "If you don't find Jack by the end of today your job is gone! Do you hear that?"

"Mr. Dickenson, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" he shouted into the phone. "Do you know what this man is capable of? Do you know what he's done to my family? To my sister-in-law? Her life could be in danger now because of you and your bungling staff!"

"Mr. Dickenson you have my word that we will find Mr. Taylor. I already have men out looking for him and calls out. He couldn't have gotten very far."

"You better hope not!" John shouted into the phone before he hung up.

"John!" Rebecca came rushing into the room. "What is going on? Why are you shouting?" She was alarmed at her husband's uncharacteristic temper.

"Nothing," he didn't look up from his computer.

"John," she walked further into the room. "Why were you yelling?"

Exhaling he pushed himself back from his computer. "It's just people not doing their jobs is all. Nothing for you to worry about."

Sitting on the edge of his chair Rebecca started to rub his shoulder. "It's not like you to yell, especially at your employees. What's going on, John?"

Pulling his wife into his arms he placed his chin on top of her head. "It's Jack, sweetie," he sighed. "We don't know where he's at."

"W-what do you mean?" she feared.

"He rented a car and took off at about three in the morning."

"We need to call Michaela," she started to get up.

"Becca wait a minute. We don't know if he knows about Michaela. He might just be doing some shady business. You know he's probably into stuff like that."

"John," she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to take that chance."

"Becca…"

"John please especially now," she let her tears slip.

John shook his head, "Especially now?"

"Michaela's pregnant John," Rebecca released her emotions.

"Pregnant," his eyes grew large. "What? Rebecca are you kidding me?"

"She just found out a few days ago and I haven't talked to her since." Pacing John's office Rebecca felt her entire body grow ridged and cold. Turning she looked at her husband with tear streaked eyes. "John…"

Rubbing the base of his neck he knew what he had to do. "Is she okay?"

"As far as I know. She was just really scared about telling Sully and mother."

"Well," he shook his head. "I'll be damned if I let him touch her now. Get Michaela on the phone."

* * *

Under a mountain of pillows, sheets and tissues Michaela lay on her side in the middle of the bed. Tears racked her body as she squinted her eyes shut to keep them from flowing, but it wasn't any use. She hated to cry, that's all she used to do back in Mystic and once moving to Colorado Springs she prided herself in becoming a stronger person and getting back to the Michaela she used to know. She didn't know if it was her hormones or just the breaking of her heart that caused the tears to come, but she bet it was a mixture of the two.

Going over and over the event in the kitchen Michaela could only blame herself. She should have told Sully sooner, she should have told him when she first found out. There was absolutely no reason to wait. "I did this to myself," she cried. God was probably punishing her, she thought. In the eyes of God she was still married to her husband. The thought made her stomach churn. She was so wrapped up with moving on with her life and with Sully she forgot she was still legally married to Jack. She was pregnant with another mans child. "I'm pathetic," she cried all the harder.

Turning over Michaela heard her phone ring. Looking up at the caller ID she saw that it was Rebecca. "Oh, not now," she sighed. She didn't want to talk with anyone. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through an entire conversation without breaking down, and she didn't want Rebecca to worry about her. Turning the ringer on silent Michaela placed it back on the base.

* * *

Opening the back door to Michaela's house Sully looked around the spotless kitchen. The dishes were washed, the trash taken out, and the food put away. Rubbing the back of his neck he swallowed hard. "I'm an idiot," he sighed. Looking down the hallway Sully could barley make anything out. The sun had set almost an hour before and a hazy mass settled over Colorado Springs. Quietly walking down the dark hallway Sully stopped just short of Michaela's room. Taking a deep breath he gathered his emotions and collected his thoughts.

Entering her room he leaned against the door frame. Michaela was asleep under her covers in the fetal position. Her face was flushed with tears, deep mascara lines covering her cheeks. He felt a lump develop in his throat because he knew he put them there. _What the hell did I do_, he thought. Crossing the room he pulled back the covers and climbed underneath drawing Michaela's back to his chest, his arms engulfing her stomach.

"Wha…" Michaela jumped turning in shock.

"Hey…shhh…it's just me," Sully held onto her. "It's just me."

"Sully," her voiced cracked as she squinted in the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," his voice wavered. Not moving or loosening his hold he spoke close to her ear. "Please just listen to me."

"Sully…" Michaela cried.

"Sweetheart please don't cry," he tightened his hold on her. "I'm sorry. Please. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Sully," she turned. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby sooner. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was so scared."

"Shhh…I know, I know. I'm sorry I said such horrible things to you. I…I just was remembering my past."

Looking at Sully through the darkness Michaela could see such emptiness in his eyes. There was so much sadness behind his rough exterior and she wondered why she never noticed it before. "Sully, what is it?" she questioned. "What happened to you?"

Bushing back Michaela's hair he searched for her hands under the covers. "When I got home today it really started to sink in what you said to me. God Michaela, when you said you were pregnant all I could think and see was Abby."

"Abby," she questioned.

"My ex-wife," he breathed. "We were married for about three years when I found out she had been cheating on me."

"Oh Sully," she squeezed his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like to talk about it. I…It…I had no idea. I really thought she was happy." Stopping for a moment Sully tried to collect his thoughts. He hadn't really thought about Abby and Daniel in such a long time. "She cheated on me with my best friend Daniel. She…she told me that she was pregnant and led me to believe that it was my child."

"Sully, that's horrible," her eyes saddened. "How did you find out it wasn't?"

"I came home early from work one day and over heard them talking about it. Abby didn't want to tell me, but Daniel wanted her and the baby."

"Sully…"

"And she wanted him more," his voice wavered. "They both got in a car that night and left. She didn't take any of her things…she just left."

Trying to digest everything Sully was telling her, Michaela had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something about those names sounded oddly familiar to her. Turning her attention back to Sully she finally understood why he reacted the way he did, but after it all she didn't know how he actually felt about the baby. "So you haven't seen either of them since?"

"No," he whispered. "I signed the divorce papers and sent them in. It's been almost three years."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Michaela," he caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. For making you think….making you think that I thought you weren't faithful." Looking down tears collected in his eyes. "Soon as I got home your voice flashed over and over in my mind. I remembered you telling me how hard everything was for you and what being with me meant to you. Michaela I'm so sorry."

Wrapping her arms around his chest Michaela finally let herself breakdown. "I'm so sorry I let this happen!" she sobbed. "I should have been more careful."

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart," Sully pick her off his chest. "This is not all your fault. You're the doctor, but if I remember right it takes two to make a baby."

"I know…"

"Besides, if anyone should be saying they're sorry it should be me. I know things got really overwhelming that night. I should have stopped us. I should have thought about using something too. And I'm still not sure-"

"Shh…" Michaela placed her finger over Sully's lips. "I told you I didn't regret that night. And this child doesn't have to effect yours," she went on. "You know how I feel about children, Sully. I…I can do this by myself. I can…"

"Wait a minute," he stopped her, knowing where she was heading. "Do this by yourself?" he questioned. "Michaela do you think I'm just going to leave you?"

"Sully I don't want this to tie you down. I know how much your job means to you and…"

"Michaela," he continued to stop her. "You have an important job too, but people have children and families."

"Sully…" she sat up. "It's not like we were planning on having a child. I'm not going to make you take care-"

Grabbing her hand Sully stopped her once again. "Come with me," he got out of bed.

"What?" she look around. "Where are we going? Sully I don't look very presentable right now," she looked down.

"You look beautiful," he rubbed her cheek. "Come on."

Taking his hand Michaela followed Sully out of her house and across the lawn to Sully's. "What's going on?"

"There's something I want to show you," he pulled her hand to his lips giving it a quick kiss. Pulling Michaela into his house he turned on the lights and headed up the stairs. Walking across the landing he went to the last door at the end of the hallway. "I haven't gone in here in so long," he told her as he opened the door.

"Sully," she tried to look past him into the room. "What is it?"

"Here," he took her hand. "Go on up, it's just the attic."

Turning on another light Michaela started up the old wooden stairs. "Well I can tell," she laughed, brushing away the cobwebs. Going up the steps Michaela looked around the dark attic. Wrapping her arms around herself she looked around the almost empty room. "What's in here?"

Walking across the attic Sully tugged on the pull string turning on the light. Michaela noticed a large trunk at the base of his feet. "Come over here," he beckoned. Bending to his knees he opened the trunk, a line of dust falling from the top. Stopping for a moment Sully looked inside. "God, it's been so long," he whispered.

Touching Sully shoulder Michaela bent knee level with him looking inside the trunk. "Sully…" she pulled out a baby rattle. "What's all this?"

"When I thought Abby was pregnant I wanted to surprise her and I…I bought all this stuff," he looked away.

"Oh Sully," she put her arm around him, her heart breaking. Looking further into the trunk she noticed more toys and clothes. Pulling out a baby blanket she brought it to her nose, inhaling the strong cedar scent.

"My mom knitted that," he told her. "It took me so long to tell her," he shook his head.

"Why do you still have all this?" she wondered.

"Because," he looked at her. "I hoped that one day I'd be able to pull this stuff out and use it."

Closing her eyes, Michaela swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sully?"

"Michaela," he took her hand. "Please let me have this second chance. I want to do this with you."

"Sully you don't have to do this," she looked down. "I don't want this to-"

"Michaela, please," he stopped her. "I love you more than anything. I want to have this child with you."

"Sully…"

"I love you," he kissed her, trying to reinforce his feelings.

Wrapping her arms around him, Michaela pulled him into her. "Oh Sully I love you."

Inhaling her scent a smile crept to the sides of his face. "It's kinda funny how things work out. How we met one another and how it happened."

Pulling away from him, she looked into his eyes. "I never thought it would happen his way."

Slowly Sully placed his hand to her abdomen. "Are you okay? Is everything all right?"

Covering his hand with her own, she let out a sigh. "We're both very much okay."

Touching her cheek Sully could tell that she was tired. "Let me get you home," he told her. "It's late."

"I am really tired," she held his hand. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Course I will," he got up pulling her back into his arms.

"Sully?" she looked up at him with the eyes he adored. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She had to ask once again. "It's so soon Sully. There are so many things I'm not ready for." Her eyes searched his for understanding. "I'm not sure if I can be everything you want me to be."

"Like I said before, we'll just let things happen," he smiled. "We have the rest of our lives to figure things out."

"There are so many things we have to talk about," she shook her head. "So many things I have to do. How are we going to manage it all?"

"Easy," he kissed her. "We'll manage it all together."


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Opening her front door Michaela entered her house and quickly set down her bag and keys. She had a long day at work and her feet were killing her. Slipping off her shoes she collapsed on the couch. It had been a few days since she had told Sully about the baby and she had to admit that she had been feeling much better since she had done so. He had been sleeping over most nights and they would talk into the wee hours of the morning about their future and what they hoped their child would be like.

At first Michaela had been reluctant about sharing such hopes with Sully, finding it all a bit odd and perhaps presumptuous in thinking that Sully would feel the way she was. And it wasn't until late last night when Sully brought up the subject of marriage. They had both agreed they knew where they wanted to be, but they both needed time to get there. They didn't want to rush into anything, but were both fully committed to one another.

Laying back and letting the couch take most of her weight, Michaela rested her hand on top of her abdomen. She could tell her waist was expanding a bit and it brought a smile to her lips. She told her self that she was going to relish in this time and nothing or no one was going to make her feel bad about it. She just knew there was one more hurtle she had to overcome and that was telling her parents. Closing her eyes she started to let her mind wander and soon she could tell that sleep would soon claim her.

Just as she was about to nod off, Michaela heard a faint click in the distance. Opening her eyes she looked at the clock. "Sully is that you?" she started to get up. "I just got home. Are you hungry?"

Rounding the kitchen she looked into the foyer. "Sully?" Opening her front door she looked onto the porch and no one was there. Closing the door she locked it and then turned on the hall light. She quickly looked into her office and bedroom. Biting her lip she shook her head then made her way back into the kitchen. Opening her fridge she took out the contents to make a fresh salad. She cast a glance out the window and noticed all the lights in Sully's house were off and the curtains drawn.

Sighing Michaela opened the side drawer to pull out her chopping knife and noticed it missing. Fumbling through the loose silverware and not seeing it she looked over to the dishwasher figuring it must be in there. Pulling out a smaller knife she began to chop her vegetables. Biting her lip, an uncomfortable feeling fell over her and she just couldn't place it. She wished Sully would hurry and get home. Heading back to the refrigerator something in the dinning room caught Michaela's eye. Turning on the light she smiled in surprise.

The dining room table and been set for two. It was an immaculate setting with all of her good dishes and candles. Looking at it she couldn't believe Sully had set it, everything was just so perfect. Michaela noticed a bottle of champagne chilling off to the side of the table. "He knows I can't drink," she eyed the bottle. Walking over to the opposite side of the table Michaela noticed a newspaper sitting next to the plate. She stared at the paper not moving, just remembering. Every night Jack insisted on having the paper next to his meal so he could read it right after dinner. Sully often read the paper, she tired to make herself realize. Maybe there was something in there that he wanted her to read.

Picking up the paper she looked at the top and instantly her blood ran cold. Covering her mouth she let out a small squeal. Reading it over and over she tried to make her eyes change the wording, but it wouldn't. It wasn't the Colorado Springs Gazette, but the Mystic Daily Journal. "No…." she whispered, jumping back, her eyes filling with tears.

"I thought I might cook you dinner for a change," a familiar voice rang in her ears and she felt two strong arms engulf her midsection. "God I missed you."

* * *

"Are you sure he went in there?" Robert E. asked, as Grace pulled him down the street.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"When'd you see him? he wondered.

"Just now, when I was heading to the café, I swear it was him!"

"Slow down woman!" He yanked his arm from her. "So what if it was. It ain't no crime to go shopping."

"At a baby store!" she put her hand on her hip. "Why would Sully be going into a baby store? Huh?"

"Maybe one of the guy's he works with wife is gonna have a baby," he reasoned.

"Robert E. men don't go shopping for baby things for other people. He would so have Michaela do it or something."

"What are you getting at?" he stopped in front of the shop.

"I'm saying that men don't go shopping unless it's for their own kid," she threw her hands in the air. "Hello!"

Sitting down on the bench outside of the store Robert E. absorbed his wife's words. "You don't think that…"

"Oh, I think that alright. Remember a couple of weeks ago when we were all out and she took one look at that pizza and tossed her cookies. Yep, I knew it then."

"Grace I don't know maybe…"

"Shhh….shut up," she hit him. "He's coming, he's coming."

"Sully!" they both said in unison, catching him off guard.

"Hey Sully," Grace smiled as she linked arms with Robert E. and cocked her head to the side. "Nice day wouldn't you say?"

"Ahh…yeah," he eyed them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing really," Grace shook her head. "Robert E. and I were just going for walk and we stopped to take a break. What about you? Find anything interesting in," she glanced up at the sign, "A Pea in the Pod."

Scratching the back of his neck Sully looked down the road. "Just buying a gift," he shifted the bag.

"Oh for whom?" she asked.

"A…a friend," he eyed her.

Robert E. stuck his hands into his pockets and watched his friend. He could tell by the nervous look on his face and how his eyes darted back and forth something was up. "How's Michaela doing?"

"Michaela?" he questioned. "She's doing good." Sully remembered the conversation that he had with Michaela the night before and how she wanted to be together whenever they told someone out their news. "We actually wanted to get together with you guys. Michaela feels real bad about what happened last time. She wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh tell her not to worry about that," Grace rolled her eyes. "It happens to the best of us, but we would love to get together again. Just name the time and place and Robert E. and I will be there."

"I'll talk with Michaela and see when she has off and I'll give ya a call."

"Sounds good Sully," Robert E. nodded.

"Well," Sully looked around. "I gotta get home. I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye Sully," Grace waved. "Tell Michaela we said hello."

Both Robert E. and Grace watched as their friend retreated around the corner. "She pregnant alright," Graced nodded.

"How do you know?"

"That man didn't look me in the eye during that entire conversation," Grace pointed out. "I know it and he knows it. He's just harder to crack than I thought!"

* * *

"Jack…" Michaela's legs grew weak.

Breathing in the scent of her hair Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "I've missed you so much. I've been looking for you for so long."

"How….how did…"

"I find you?" he finished her question. "I saw your picture beautiful. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay out of a hospital for long. Besides you didn't think I'd be able to find you?" Turning her around Jack pinned her back to the wall. Forcibly he pressed his lips to hers then trailed hot kisses down her neck, causing Michaela to shiver in disgust.

"Stop it!" she pushed at his chest. "Stop touching me!"

Surprised by her outburst Jack grabbed tightly onto her wrist. "Oh! You think your strong now is that it? You think because I let you get away for a bit that you can do whatever you want?" Raising his hand Jack quickly slapped Michaela hard across the face. "You're my wife!" be breathed into her ear. "And don't you forget it."

Immediately placing her hand to her cheek Michaela could feel the icy sting of his blow. Trying to wrestle out of his grasp she felt herself again being pinned against the wall.

"I don't know what you were thinking running away that night," he seethed. "Did you honesty think that I wouldn't find you? You're mine Michaela. And you will always be mine."

Rage flew through Michaela's body at the thought of Jack controlling her again. She wasn't going to let that happen. "No!" Michaela screamed as she kneed him hard in the groin. Watching as he doubled over in pain she jumped over his body and headed for the front door. She sprinted down the hallway and to the foyer and as she was just about to touch the knob she felt her head being yanked back from behind.

"You little bitch!" he seethed as he held onto her hair. Climbing over her Jack straddled her waist. "Don't even try and get away because it's not going to happen."

Trying to breathe Michaela looked Jack in the eyes. "You can do whatever you want but I will never ever go back with you!"

Looking at her Jack began to laugh. "Why?" he asked. "Do you think I'm going to go and let you be with Sully?"

Michaela's blood ran cold at the mention of his name. How did Jack know about Sully? What else did he know?

"What?" he smiled, knowing he hit a nerve. "You didn't think I knew about him?"

"Jack please," she begged. "Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you!"

"Jack leave him alone," he mocked. "You know back in the day if a man was caught being with another mans wife he could be killed."

"Jack no!" she cried. "I'll….I'll go. I'll go with you," she didn't hesitate. "Just don't hurt Sully please. I'll go."

"Michaela," he learned down kissing her neck. "I missed you."

Laying pinned under his weight Michaela felt sickness bubble within her. She knew she wouldn't have to stay with Jack forever. And she knew she would do whatever it took to keep him away from Sully. Michaela felt Jack's hands once again circle her waist and then he slowly started to sway them back and forth. "Do you remember darling when we used to go dancing? Remember how much fun we had? Spinning them in circles he cupped the back of her head, running her hair though his fingers. "I missed you the most at night. I would get into bed and you wouldn't be there. I missed you lying next to me. I missed your skin," he kissed her shoulder. "I missed making love to you."

"Michaela?" a knock was heard at the kitchen door.

Jack quickly turned Michaela around and pulled a gun from his pocket. "Send him home," he breathed into her ear.

"Jack please," her voice quivered.

"Do it or I'll shoot him in the head."

Closing her eyes Michaela covered her mouth afraid to make a sound.

"Tell him!"

"J-just a minute," she called.

Walking toward the door Jack stood behind it shielding himself from view. Training the gun on her he motioned her to open the door.

Unlocking the latch she slowly open the door just enough to see out. "Hi," she tried to smile.

"Hey," he smiled back. "You wanna let me in."

"I'm actually kind of tired," she lied. "I think I'm just going to take a bath and go to bed."

"That's okay I'm tired too. It was a long day at work. "Let me come in and lay with you," he touched her cheek."

"Sully really I'm just going to go to bed," she moved her face.

"Is it the baby?" he questioned. "Is it giving you a hard time? You look a little pale."

"No," she quacked, reality rushing to her like a wave. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright," he eyed her. "Get some sleep. Before he could kiss her Michaela quickly closed the door.

Grabbing her arm Jack moved the curtains back with his gun watching Sully's form retreat down the yard. Slowly turning to her he watched her a moment before he took his gun and hit her with it squarely across her face.

"Ahh!' Michaela screamed as she held her arms out trying to break her fall before she hit the floor.

"You lying little slut!" he yelled, kicking her in the knees. "You're pregnant? Huh? Are you!"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I can't hear you," his voiced deepened.

"Yes," she spoke louder, tears running down her face.

Spinning around Jack looked out the window as he wiped the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead. Turning back around he looked at Michaela then trained his gun on her slowly moving it to point directly at her abdomen. "No you're not."

"No!" Michaela turned shielding her stomach.

At that moment the side door kicked open momentarily causing Jack to be caught off guard. Turning to look in the kitchen he suddenly stumbled backward onto the ground. "You stay away from her!" Sully pummeled him.

"Sully!" Michaela yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Sully punched Jack squarely in the jaw.

Quickly regaining his bearings Jack pushed Sully off of him and readily jumped to his feet. "Come on!" he swung at him. Lunging forward Jack lowered his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sully throwing him into the wall. Throwing punches he quickly delivered three into Sully's gut causing him to double over. "Come on!"

Regaining his breath Sully grabbed hold of Jack's shirt and threw him across the table. As he slid across Sully continually punched him in the face.

Grabbing onto the counter for support Michaela hoisted herself up and ran toward the phone. Picking up the receiver she held it to her ear. It was dead. "No!" she cried out in frustration. "Damn it!" Just as Michaela turned around she saw Jack pick up his gun and rapidly brought it down over Sully's head, slumping him to his knees instantly.

"Say goodbye to your lover," Jack pointed the gun at him.

In that same moment Michaela lunged to shield Sully's body with her own unaware that Sully had plans of his own for Jack. Just as she had her arm wrapped around his shoulder bringing him down a gun went off. And in that very second time stopped. Looking down in sheer unbelievable shock Sully saw Michaela slump in his arms, her lower right side slowly turning a deep crimson.

"Sully?" she gasped, her brow furling, looking directly into his eyes.

And in that moment he realized that it wasn't Jack's gun that went off it was his own…………


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The tell tale sign of gun smoke quaffed in the air above Sully. "Michaela," he breathed out in shock. Cradling her in his arms his eyes frantically searched her body. "Michaela," he ran his hands through her hair.

"Sully," her face contorted in pain. "I….I…"

"Shhhh….don't talk, don't talk," he laid her on the ground. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket his fingers shook as he tried to dial 9-11.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack dropped his gun running to Michaela's side. "You shot her!"

"The baby," Michaela cried, one hand holding onto her side and the other clutching onto his shirt. "Sully….."

Dropping his phone he picked up Michaela's hand. "You stay away from her!" Sully yelled. Turning his attention back to Michaela he kissed the inside of her hand. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm sorry, but you're going to be okay. You and the baby are going to be fine. You hear me?"

"God it hurts…" she rolled to her side. "SULLY!"

The sheer pain and desperation in her voice tore at Sully. Tears now blocked his vision as he tried to remain strong. No words could come to him at that moment.

"I though he was going to shoot you," Michaela cried into his shoulder. "I…I thought…"

Looking up Sully could see Jack pacing in the dining room a phone attached to his ear. "Shhh… don't think about him. What…what do I have to do?" Looking down he saw Michaela's blood covering the wooden floor. "We have to stop the bleeding? What do I do?"

"G-get a towel…some cloth to stop….stop…"

Quickly pulling off his shirt Sully balled it up and placed it over Michaela's wound. Applying a little pressure he noticed Michaela's face again cringing in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sully…"

"Don't try and talk," he covered her lips with the pads of his fingers.

"The baby," she grew listless. "The baby is going to die…"

"No!" he was adamant. "It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

"I…I can't feel my legs."

Sully's brow furled, "Shhh…don't try to move." Picking up his phone Sully heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. Looking around Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Sully…." Her eyes started to turn glassy.

"Michaela…." He patted her cheek. "Stay with me….Michaela!"

"…She's right in here," Jack rushed in the room to Michaela's side. "He shot my wife!" Jack pointed. "You need to help her! She's pregnant and he shot her!"

"What!" Sully looked up.

The paramedics entered the room rushing to Michaela's side. "Turn her on her back," the man shouted. "I need some oxygen."

"Arrest him!" Jack shouted at the two officers that came in behind the paramedics.

"Sir I need you to back way from the body and put your hands up," the officer walked toward him.

Looking at the police officer Sully turned back to Michaela watching helplessly. It seemed as though every time he looked at her she was becoming paler. "Michaela…" his eyes began to water.

"Put your hands up!" another police officer yelled at Sully.

"It's not what it looks like," Sully turned back to the officer. "My…my gun."

"He shot my wife!" Jack shouted again.

"You son of a…." Sully lunged toward him.

Both cops jumped and held onto Sully before he was able to touch Jack. "Calm down!" The officer stuck his knee into Sully's back bringing him to the ground. The other officer pulled out his hand cuffs and pulled Sully's hands behind his back. "What do you think you're doing? Calm down!"

"He needs to stay away from her!" Sully cried out. "He's going to kill her! You don't know what you're doing! I love her!"

"That's enough!"

"We need to get her to the hospital," the paramedic shouted as he lifted Michaela's gurney. "She's bleeding out heavily and losing consciousness."

"Michaela!!!" he shouted. "Hold on!" Trying to get up Sully could see her eyes were closed as an oxygen mask covered her face.

"I want to go with my wife," Jack demanded.

"No!" Sully tried to wrestle free. "No!! I need to be with her. It's my baby! It's my baby!"

"Calm down!" the officer shouted again, trying to hold Sully down. "The only place you're going is jail!"

* * *

John walked into the living room and the first thing Rebecca noticed was his pale white complexion. Biting onto his bottom lip, Johns eyes reflected his pain. And the growing knot in the pit of his stomach threatened to overtake him.

"John?" Rebecca's voice shook as she rose from the couch. "W-who was that on the phone?"

Moving to Rebecca's side he took her hand. "We…we need to go to Colorado…right now."

"What's wrong?" she swallowed.

"It's Michaela, sweetie," he sat her down. "She's in the hospital."

"Oh my God," tears welled in her eyes. "The baby? Is it the baby? Is she okay?"

"I…I don't know," he shook his head. "And I'm afraid that's not all."

Looking up, Rebecca's eyes searched his.

"Jack found her."

"No!" Rebecca covered her mouth, her tears finally spilling forth. "No!"

Holding onto his wife, tears came to his own eyes. When he took the phone call from Sully he noticed that he was transferred from Colorado Springs County Jailhouse. A million thoughts crossed his mind but he could have never guessed the news that would be brought before him. "Becca I need you to sit down."

"No," she shook her head. "We have to go. I need to pack."

"Wait," he held onto her arm bringing her down on the couch. "T-that's still not it."

"My God John!" she shook. "I can't handle this. What is it?"

Taking off his glasses John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Michaela's in the hospital because she was shot."

"Jack shot her!" she jumped. "Where is he? Please tell me he's in jail! Oh my God, John!"

"It wasn't Jack that shot her," he swallowed. "It was Sully."

* * *

Looking through the bars of his cell, Sully's body clenched in frustration, every muscle ached for Michaela. Not knowing what condition she was in tore at his heart. He tried over and over to tell himself that if she were dead he'd be able to feel it. At times he couldn't distinguish the pain of knowing he was the one who shot her, with the dreading feeling of death. The look in Michaela's eyes when the gun went off kept replaying in his mind, never had he known such guilt. He would never ever forgive himself if anything happen to her or their baby.

"Byron Sully?"

Looking up, Sully saw a guard staring down at him. Meeting his stare he remained silent.

"John Dickenson just called and said he'll be here in about five hours."

"Five hours," Sully shook his head. "Michaela and our child may not have five hours! You have to understand you have the wrong man," he stood. "It's Jack who you want! He's the one trying to hurt her!"

The officer eyed him. "So you're telling me that her husband is trying to kill her even though you confessed to shooting her and are covered in her blood," he was flippant."

"I didn't know she was going to jump in front of me!" he cried. "It's Jack who should be in here damnit! She's been running away from him! He's been abusing her for years! She has a restraining order against him!"

"Well his story keeps getting better and better," he laughed.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Sully sat back down in his cell. He wouldn't talk anymore. Not until John arrived. He could only pray that everything would be straightened out. "Please God, please let her be okay. Please let our child be okay. I'll stay in prison for the rest of my life if it means they'll be okay. Please…"

* * *

Walking up the cobblestone steps to her childhood home Rebecca looked at the large brick structure in dread. She hated what she was about to do and she knew that it was going to kill her parents. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her erratic nerves. Never in her life had she packed so fast or finished so many things in the last minute. John had tried to book four flights out on the red-eye but everything was booked. And it wasn't until he spoke to his boss explaining to him what happened that he generously offered him the firm's private jet to Colorado.

With Johns hand firmly planted in her own she picked up the solid brass door knocker and tapped firmly. Glancing at her watched she noticed it was almost midnight and she knew her parents were probably in bed. It was John's suggestion to go to the house. He said news like that should be told over the phone. Standing for a moment she felt her palms growing sweaty. Again she tapped on the door.

"Just a minute…" she could hear her fathers voice on the other side.

Quickly shooting a look at John she could feel him squeeze her hand. As the front door open Rebecca was greeted by her father brushing the sleep out of his eyes. "Josef who is it?" Elizabeth asked, walking down the steps tightening her robe.

"Rebecca, John," he was surprised. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Mom…" Rebecca's voice shook.

"Rebecca?" Elizabeth squinted as rushed down the stairs. "What is it? Is it the children?"

Ushering his wife inside John knew he was going to have to be the strong one. "The children are fine," he held up his hand. "Why don't we go into the study?"

"John what is it?" Josef commanded, fear evident in his strong voice.

"It's Michaela," John started. "She's in the hospital."

"Michaela!" Elizabeth's eyes darted between Rebecca and John. "What's wrong with Michaela?"

"I don't know much, just what Sully told me and we didn't have long."

"Damnit John," Josef shouted. "Stop beating around the bush what happened to my daughter!"

Scratching the back of his neck he swallowed hard. Realizing there was no gentle way to break the news he started from the beginning. "Jack found Michaela…."

"Oh my God," Elizabeth burred her head in Josef's arm. "No," she sobbed. "Please John tell me she's okay. Please."

"Elizabeth I don't know. That's why we came here. I thought with Josef's connections he could call down to the hospital and get some information on Michaela. I have the firms jet on standby and they're ready to take off soon as you guys can get ready."

"How does Sully not know anything?" Josef eyed him.

Exhaling, John looked Josef in the eye. "Jack broke into Michaela's house and when Sully got to the house he knew something was wrong with Michaela. I guess he also snuck into the house and found Jack. They started fighting and Jack pulled a gun on Sully and when Michaela saw she tried to shield Sully."

"No….." Elizabeth sobbed.

Shaking his head John held in his tears. "Michaela didn't know that Sully also had a gun and when she went to cover Sully he pulled out his gun….and it went off."

"Dear God," Josef's face went ashen as he sunk down on the steps.

"Josef," John went to him. "We need to get to Colorado as soon as we can. Sully's in jail for attempted murder."

"What!" Elizabeth looked up.

"Apparently Jack called the ambulance and the police telling them that Sully shot his wife. When they came to get Michaela they arrested him. He called me when he got to jail hoping I could straighten everything out."

"That Son of a Bitch!" Josef punched the wall.

"Josef," Elizabeth went to his side. "Call the hospital, I'll get everything ready."

"Mom," Rebecca grabbed onto her hand. "T-there is something else you need to know."

"What?" she whispered, afraid to know anything more."

Looking at John her brow wrinkled. She never wanted to be the one to tell her mother Michaela's news.

"Rebecca!" Elizabeth grew impatient.

"Mom….Michaela's going to have a baby."

"What!" Both Josef and Elizabeth said in unison.

"Yeah…." She shook her head a few tears escaping her eyes.

"How long have you known?" she wondered.

"Since Maureen came home," she frowned.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Josef asked.

"I…I think she didn't know how. Maybe she wanted to wait till she was further along. I…I think she was scared," Rebecca rattled on. "She was in shock."

"How far along is she?" Josef rose.

"Maybe three months," she thought. "I'm not sure."

"I'm calling the hospital," Josef walked into his study.

Elizabeth started up the stairs. "I'm going to pack."

"I'll help you," Rebecca followed.

"No," Elizabeth held up her hand, not turning. I'll….be down in a few minutes."

* * *

Elizabeth sat drumming her hands on the leather armrest of her seat. She was aimlessly looking out the window watching the flashing red light on the wing of the plane. A million thoughts ran through her mind and she couldn't come to grips with the fact that her daughters and unborn grandchild's life was hanging in the balance.

"She wanted to tell you," Rebecca spoke, breaking the silence. "She wanted to tell you more than anything. She was just afraid you wouldn't be happy for her."

Elizabeth looked over to her oldest daughter trying to make out her features through her tear ridden eyes. "W-was she happy?"

"More than anything," she smiled. "You know how she feels about children."

"And Sully? How did he feel about this?"

"He was excited to get a second chance. He loves her mom. I can't imagine what he must be going through right now," she shook her head. "The guilt…"

Blowing her nose, Elizabeth pushed her hair back, trying to keep it out of her wet eyes. "I…I knew they were serious, but I didn't know…..i didn't know," she shook her head.

"You weren't the only one surprised," she smiled. "But Michaela's so happy and she deserves it more than anything."

"What if she's not okay," Elizabeth started to break down again. Or what if the baby's not okay? M-michaela couldn't take that. Not after everything she's been through."

"We just have to pray," Rebecca nodded. "That's all we can do."

"I have," Elizabeth suddenly grew irritated. "I've prayed everyday since I found out about Michaela. And what good has it done? My child is in the hospital fighting for her life! And Jack, I don't even know where the hell he's at and that scares me even more. And I swear to God Rebecca, I swear if I see him I'm going to kill him! I going to kill him for hurting her the way he has!"

"Lizzie," Josef sat down next to his wife. "Lizzie calm down, your blood pressure."

"How can you be so calm?" Elizabeth turned. "When you have so idea what condition our daughter is in!"

"You think I'm calm?" Josef's voice broke. "It's going to take everything within me not to demolish Jack when I see him. Knowing what he did to my daughter hurts me more than anything. But, that anger isn't going to help Michaela any. I need to focus on her, not Jack."

"Fathers right," Rebecca spoke up. "Michaela and Sully are going to need us."

"We got him!" John shouted from the other end of the plane. "That son of a bitch we got him!"

"What?" Josef stood.

"Sweetheart?" Rebecca turned.

"I just talked to Jeff at the office and I was right! I knew it!" John smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth wondered.

"We have enough evidence to put Jack away for a long, long time!" he picked up a sheaf of papers. "Not only with all the shady business he's been running but he's been extorting money from you."

"Me?" Josef asked.

"From Michaela's life insurance policy and the trust you set up for her children. Come to find out he was dipping into the money before Michaela even went missing."

"How is that possible?" Josef wondered.

"He's got somebody in his pocket," John nodded.

Backing away from the group Josef started across the plane. "Dad," Rebecca started to get up.

"Don't," Elizabeth shook her head. "Let him be alone. I…I can tell that struck a chord within your father. That money he set away for Michaela's children was special to him. It was the last trust he set up. It….it was special."

"I'm sure we can get the money back," John started.

"It isn't the money," she shook her head. "It was the fact that it was for Michaela's children. He wanted Michaela to start a family more than anything. I know they used to have talks about it. It frustrated me more than anything knowing that she was talking to Josef about it and not me."

"You know her and father have always been close," Rebecca rubbed her arm. "I'm sure there were certain things she came to you about before him. Besides that really don't matter now. We need to focus on Michaela and making sure her and the baby are alright."

"You're right," Elizabeth sniffed. "I'll let the men handle Jack. I just want to see my daughter."


	30. Chapter 31

"Sully?" John walked slowly down the corridor until he reached cell 204. "Sully?" he spoke louder.

Looking up, Sully suddenly jumped to his feet. "John!" he sighed. "Thank God. How's Michaela?" he swallowed. "The baby? Is she okay?" Searching his eyes he couldn't read them and that scared him more than anything.

"I…I don't know," he shook his head. "I had the car drop me off here before it went to the hospital."

"You have to get me out of here John." Sully clenched onto the bars of his cell. "I'm going crazy not knowing how she's doing."

"I'm working on it," he nodded. "I had people working on it since I left. We found out that Jacks been extorting money from Josef and doing shady business, which is enough to put him away. We just need to prove that the gun going off was an accident. And there is only a few ways of doing that without Michaela's testimony."

Sinking back onto his mattress Sully held his head in his hands. "If anything happens to Michaela or our baby I deserve to be in here."

"Sully," John shook his head. "It was an accident and you know that. I'm going to get you out of here and Michaela is going to be fine."

Looking up again at John, tears clouded his vision. "Please just call someone and figure out how Michaela is doing. Please, I have to know, John. It's killing me."

Sully's pleas tore at John's heart. "Let me see what I can find out and I'll be back, alright?"

Shaking his head, Sully's eyes didn't leave the floor.

* * *

The emergency room floor was all but empty when the Quinn's burst through the door. Rushing to the nurses station, Josef spoke loudly. "I would like the status on Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Looking up Jolene eyed Josef through her thin-framed glasses. "And you are?"

"Dr. Josef Quinn," he emphasized. "Her father."

"How's my daughter," Elizabeth pushed her way to the front of the desk. "She is alright?"

"Dr. Quinn is in surgery right now," she told them. "If you would like to take a seat, a doctor will be out shortly."

"No," Josef shook his head. "I want to speak with your chief of staff, Dr. Scott."

"Mr. Quinn-"

"Dr. Quinn," Josef huffed.

"Excuse me," she bit her lip. "Dr. Quinn, as you can see it's nearly three in the morning, Dr. Scott is at home."

"Then I want to speak with the doctor that is in charge of Michaela's case."

"Dr. Bernard is in surgery with Dr. Quinn right now."

"Surgery!" Elizabeth's voice cracked. "Josef!" she searched his eyes.

Josef put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I want status updates. I don't care if you have to wake up a damn intern to go check. Get someone in there now."

The nurse not easily shaken felt small under Josef's intense gaze. "I-I'll call someone right now Dr. Quinn."

"Thank you," he nodded. Leading Elizabeth by the elbow he motioned toward the waiting area. "Sit down, Lizzie, you look a little pale."

"I can't sit down," she touched her cheek. "I just feel nauseous thinking about Michaela….and the baby."

"Mom," Rebecca put her hand around her waist. "Let's go get some coffee and then we'll come back here and wait for the doctor."

"What if the doctor comes back while we're gone?" she looked around.

"I'll come get you," Josef squeezed her hand. "Besides I could use some coffee too."

"You promise you'll come and get me the minute the doctor comes?"

"Promise," he kissed her forehead. "Now, go with Rebecca."

* * *

"How is she?" Sully saw John walk back into the jail room. "Is she okay? The baby?"

John shook his head, "I underestimated Jack. With HIPAA law in place I can't get any information on Michaela. Jack's the only name on the list. Josef and Elizabeth aren't going to get any information either."

"That Son of a Bitch! Where is he?"

"I'm guessing at the hospital. But if he's smart, he's hiding somewhere because he knows we're on our way here."

Closing his eyes Sully took a deep breath. "Are you going to be able to get me out of here?"

"I'm working on it. We have an arrest warrant out for Jack. And one of your neighbors saw Jack climb through the basement window of Michaela's house. The police are starting to put it together. I'll get you out of here."

"I can't believe he found her," Sully shook his head. "I promised her, John. I promised her! I told her I'd keep her safe. I said he'd never find us and look what happened. This is worse than anything."

"Sully-"

"No John!" Sully jumped to his feet. "He's in control of her life right now. He can make the decisions! You don't even know what he has done to her. You don't know the nightmares she has from him, the things she's gone through."

"I know she's been though hell and back," John's voice rose. "I've known Michaela almost her entire life and I can tell you she's one of the strongest people I have ever met, and if anybody can get though this it's her. I know it."

"But what if she can't?" Sully's voice cracked. "What if she just can't take it anymore?"

"She's not going to give up Sully. She has too much now. Maybe before, but not now. No way."

"I wish it was up to us," he sank back down on his cot. "I wish it was."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell me anything?" Josef huffed. "That is my daughter!"

"Because of the HIPAA regulat-"

"I am well aware of the HIPPA regulations!" Josef pounded his fist on the desk. "But I am also a fellow colleague."

"But not at this hospital," Jolene eyed him. "The only person that is allowed to have updates of Dr. Quinn is her husband."

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "That is not her husband! He's trying to kill her. There is a warrant out for his arrest right now! Where is he?"

"A warrant?"

"The police should be here soon," Josef announced. "Legally Dr. Quinn is no longer married to Jack Taylor so therefore everything on the HIPAA contract is null and void. Dr. Quinn has stated no regulations on her contacts, and I know for her a fact that her mother and I as well as Mr. Byron Sully are on her emergency list."

"Well there is nothing I can do until I talk with my superior on the ethics board, and we get this cleared up."

Pushing Josef aside Elizabeth pointed directly at the Jolene. "You listen to me and you listen good. That is my daughter and grandchild in there and they both have been through hell, so you talk to who ever you need to, to get this straightened out, and you do it now because I want to see my daughter."

"Grandchild?" Jolene's face turned ashen. Picking up Michaela's medical chart she flipped through the pages. And right there in black and white it showed Michaela was in her 12th week of pregnancy. How had she missed that? Was she pregnant with Sully's child? Looking at Dr. and Mrs. Quinn, Jolene understood where Michaela got her underlying spunk from. She tried to act all innocent in the hospital, but she was nothing more than a rich snob like her parents that believed they could get anything they wanted. And now Michaela was getting everything she herself ever wanted.

"I-I'll call someone," Jolene picked up the phone, clearly still in shock.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said flippantly.

* * *

The bars to Sully's cell swung open. "Byron Sully?"

Looking up Sully jumped to his feet. "Yes?"

"Come on you can go."

"What?" he looked around.

"Yeah, got yourself a good lawyer." Escorting Sully to the front of the jail he pushed some papers in front of him that needed to be signed. "Consider yourself lucky, not too many people get a break like you just did."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Deciding that he didn't want to fight with the officer he signed the papers and took his belongings from another officer behind the desk. Looking around he noticed John talking on this cell phone through the giant glass window.

"Make sure I don't see your face in her again," the officer said as he unlocked the door. "Because men like you always come back."

Grabbing his stuff off the counter Sully walked past him and into the waiting area. Turning John saw Sully and waved him over. Closing his cell phone he looked at Sully. "The hospital still won't release any information on Michaela."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing other than she's in surgery. But I guess Elizabeth scared the crap out of some nurse, and she's seeing what she can do."

Exhaling, Sully held his hand out to John. "I don't know what you did, but thank you for getting me out of here."

"We'll talk about my repayment later, let's get to the hospital."

Quickly walking out of the jail John hailed a cab the two climbed in. "John," Sully turned to him. "How are Josef and Elizabeth?"

"Nervous," he was truthful. "Worried."

"Are they….upset with me?" he wondered. "Should I wait to go in?

"No, no," he shook his head. "They knew it was an accident, Sully. They're not mad at you. They know how awful you must feel."

"God John," Sully's nerves started to attack him again. "What if she doesn't make it? Or the baby doesn't make it?"

"You can't think like that Sully. Michaela's a strong woman. I've known her, her entire life and she does not give up easily."

"What was Michaela like when she was younger?" Sully asked, always enthralled with her past. He would never get tired of hearing about the pieces of Michaela's life that he never knew about.

"Michaela," he laughed. "All she did was ask questions. She was so spunky and was never afraid of anything." Thinking back it was hard for him to remember just when Michaela stopped smiling and being happy. He knew that it had to be with the past 4 years, but she was always able to put on such a good façade. "She was always happy and smart….always so smart."

"Yeah," he shook his head.

"But," he hesitated, "There was always something missing about her. She could never fully seem to let go….just let go and see where life would take her, even when see met jack. She still had that void." Looking over at Sully he tired to gauge his reaction. "It's gone now Sully, Michaela's a different person now that she met you. Seeing her with you brought the old Michaela back to us, and she seems free and happy and living her life."

Sully looked up with a few stray tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without her John. She makes me feel the same way. And I know that she's told me she wasn't ready for marriage yet, but I am. I want to be with her so bad it hurts sometimes."

John felt his own eyes getting misty at Sully's candid confession and couldn't think of anything to say. Looking up he noticed they were just pulling into the hospital. "We're here," he motioned.

Jumping from the car Sully pushed past a crowd of people and police officers and hurried into the building. Rushing to the 3 floor trauma unit he was just barely out of the elevator when he saw Elizabeth, Rebecca and Josef.

Elizabeth was the first to notice. "Oh thank God," she jumped from her seat to pull Sully into her embrace. "Oh, Sully."

"Elizabeth," his voice shook. "How is she?"

"She got out surgery about a half an hour ago," she wiped her tears. "We're waiting for Dr. Bernard to talk with us."

"They found Jack," Josef told them. "He was hiding out on the roof."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sully sank in a chair. Sitting down next to him, Rebecca placed her hand on his back. "Everything is going to be okay now," she whispered. "I can feel it."

* * *

Walking into Michaela's room Sully felt his knees grow weak. Her face was pail and fragile looking. Moving the chair next to the bed he picked up her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. This movement caused Michaela to stir. She slowly opened her eyes tying to focus. Looking around she closed her eyes again and for a moment Sully thought she fell back to sleep. "Just rest," he whispered.

"Sully…." Her voiced was strained.

"It's me," he squeezed her hand.

Opening her eyes again she tried harder to focus. "W-where?"

"You're in the hospital," she spoke slowly so not to scare her. "You're going to be okay."

Blinking a few times she swallowed, her mouth feeling like sandpaper. "What h-happened?"

Looking at her Sully brushed the hair back from her face, not wanting to delve into too much information. "You were hurt," he was vague. "But-"

Michaela's eyes opened wide, a rush of emotions and memories starting to hit her. "Jack!" she remembered.

"Shhhh…." He touched her cheek. "You have to keep calm. He's in jail, he can't hurt you anymore."

Swallowing hard, she looking around the room noticing the heart monitor with two double lines. "The baby!" she looked at Sully with pleading eyes. "The baby," she whispered, fearing the worst. "Sully…."

"Hey, hey," he held into her shoulders pushing her back down. "The baby's fine," he assured her, "She's just fine."

Breathing hard, she held into his arms. "She?" her voiced cracked.

Smiling, Sully kissed her hand. "Our daughter is just fine."

"A girl," tears welled in her eyes.

"A girl," he nodded.

"She's okay?"

"She's perfect," he kissed her again. "Just perfect."

Settling back, Michaela closed her eyes, feeling tired once again, but trying to fight it. "You'll stay with me?"

"Course I will," he smiled. "Your mom and dad plus John and Rebecca are here. They came in but you were still asleep. I heard that your mother put the fear of God into Jolene."

Smiling, Michaela closed her eyes. "Good."

Laughing, Sully kissed her once again. "Just rest and I'll be here when you wake up." Watching her for a moment Sully thought she had fallen back to sleep, but then he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Sully?"

"Ummm?"

"I love you."

Shaking his head, he moved to kiss her on the lips. "I love you too."

THE END!!

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE- One Year Later**

Sitting inside the Quinn home Michaela and Sully watched as Katie tried to pull off the bow on top of her Christmas present. "Keep pulling sweetheart," Michaela coached. Snuggling back into Sully's arms Michaela looked around the crowded room. It was Christmas day and her entire family was gathered around the Christmas tree opening the mounds of gifts. Smiling she let out a sigh.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Sully breathed into her ear as he wrapped his arms securely around her.

"Mmmm…." She nuzzled into his neck. "I never would have dreamed a Christmas like his." Lifting her hand Michaela looked at the sparkling diamond that now adorned her finger, a surprise she found in her stocking that morning.

"Me neither," he kissed her cheek. "But now we can have dozens more."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled.

Walking across the room, Maureen sat her baby down next to Katie. "I can't get over how much Sarah and Katie look alike."

"I know," Michaela looked at the girls. "Remembered how we always wanted to have kids around the same age," Michaela asked.

"I do," she nodded. "I'm sure glad we were able to pull it off."

"Michaela, Sully." Josef and Elizabeth walked up to them. "There's one last gift left," Josef handed Michaela an envelope.

"What's this?" she looked at it.

"Open it," they said in unison as they sat next to them.

Opening the flap Michaela pulled out a sheet of paper quickly scanning the page, a smile creeping to the corners of her mouth.

"We know it's more for Katie, we just thought you'd be able to keep it safe."

"It's her trust," Michaela handed it to Sully.

"After the trial ended last week it came in the mail," Josef smiled. "I wanted to make sure you got it."

Hugging her father, tears came to her eyes. She had never been so relieved as when she heard the verdict in Jack's trial. It was long and arduous but knowing that he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for 36 accounts of embezzlement and 2 accounts of attempted murder made her feel as though that part of her life was finally over and she could fully commit to the road she was on now. Looking over at Sully, she could read his eyes and she gave him a nod. "Are you sure this is going to be the last account you set up?"

"Of course," Josef looked at her. "Katie and Sarah's are the last of the remaining trusts."

"Oh, well I'm sure that Katie won't mind sharing."

"Sharing?" Josef questioned.

"Michaela…." Elizabeth eyed her.

"With her brother," Sully spoke up. "She won't mind."

"Oh my goodness! Michaela!" Elizabeth jumped up hugging her daughter. "Really?" she searched her eyes.

Squeezing her mother's hand, Michaela's face radiated her joy. "Really."

Getting up, Josef pulled his daughter into an embrace, a wide smile appearing on his lips. "It's happening, Michaela," he whispered.

"What is?"

"The wonderful life I always told you, you were going to have. It's starting."

Squeezing him, she felt tears coming to her eyes. "It wouldn't have happened without you, both of you."

"It wouldn't have happened without him," Elizabeth nodded to Sully. "I'm sorry it just took so long to find him."

"It's alright," she held their hands. "We found each other behind the wall."


End file.
